Liceul Disney
by di.ana.5855594
Summary: Aventurile multor liceeni!Si problemele lor...Si iubirile lor...Si...Ati inteles voi!


**Prefata**

**Deci...desi stiti din povestile actuale ca unele personaje nu au parinti , sau nu ii au pe ambii , aici veti vedea ca ii au...De exemplu:Aladdin , Jasmine(mama ei) , etc.**

**NU EXISTA UN PERSONAJ SAU CUPLU PE CARE M-AM AXAT! (desi povestea va incepe cu Jas, vom vorbi despre toti)**

**Desenele sunt facute de mine(Didi)si sunt colorate in GIMP(sau in creioane , sau deloc , depinde) , sau unele sunt luate de pe net...nu am mai stat sa desenez si profesorii(plictiseala).Povestea este scrisa de:Diana , Cristina , Sabina, Adriana si putin Loredana.**

**Personajele vor fi:elevii , profesorii , unii parinti si unii servitori.**

**Elevii sunt:**

**Anul 2: Anul 3:(aka juniori) Anul 4(seniori)**

**Jasmine Cenusareasa Aladdin**

**Ariel Aurora Flynn**

**Rapunzel Alba-ca-Zapada Phoebus**

**Belle Filip(printul Aurorei) Esmeralda**

**Mulan Charming(printul Cenusaresei) Pocahontas**

**Adam(Bestia) Eric Tiana**

**Shang Naveen**

**Profesorii:**

**Jafar-preda fizica(dirigintele celor de anul 4)**

**Clopin(Cocosatul de la Notre Dame)-preda actorie**

**Frollo(Cocosatul de la Notre Dame)-preda istorie**

**Milo Thatch(Atlantis)-preda limbi vechi(latina si sanscrita veche) , geografie , biologie si matematica(algebra si geometrie)[e un profesor cu un orar incarcat , dar toti il iubesc { nu da teme...oricum , daca ar da , toti ar putea sa il minta ca nu le-a dat si nu si-ar da seama}] (votat 2 ani la rand ca cel mai bun profesor)**

**Jane Porter(Tarzan)-educatie plastica**

**Rodger Radcliffe(101 Dalmatieni)-muzica**

**Nanny(101 Dalmatieni)-preda educatie civica **

**Hercule-educatie fizica(dirigintele celor de anul 3)**

**Domnisoara Sinclair-educatie fizica , anul 2**

**Gepetto(Pinocchio)-atelier**

**Cruella de Vil-profesoara care sustine orele de modeling si design(optionale)**

**Anita Radcliffe(101 Dalmatieni)-limbi straine(spaniola , engleza si franceza) si romana(diriginta celor din anul 2 si votata 2 ani la rand ca cea mai buna profesoara)**

**Jim Hawkins-celalalt profesor de biologie si geografie.**

**Tarzan-ingrijitor**

**Megara(Hercule)-ajutor de bibliotecara**

**Walt Disney-directorul scolii**

**Liceul Disney**

**I-Elev nou , eleva noua , elevi draguti**

**Vara…Acel moment minunat de fantastic cand scapi de orice grija si doar te bucuri ca esti liber…acel moment cand te intalnesti cu prietenii si stati toata noaptea pe maidane…acel moment…se sfarsise! Si asta stia si Jasmine , care isi punea pe ea perechea de pantaloni turcoaz , dupa care striga servitoarei:**

**-Blanca , adu-mi cureaua , iar imi sunt mari!**

**-Offf , copilule , tu mananci ceva?!**

**-Eu mananc…mananc foarte mult!**

**-Mama ta ti-a cumparat o pereche noua de pantaloni , sunt pe scaun!**

**-Stofa?!Mai bine merg in boxeri!Adu-mi cureaua si gata!**

**-Care?!**

**-Aia albastra cu piatra pretioasa!**

**-Bine! Vezi ca Gerard te asteapta(soferul)**

**-Acum plec! Telefonul , telefonul…**

**-Asta cauti?! (spune Blanca**

**tinand in mana un blackberry turcoaz)**

**-Mersi , Blanca! Ce m-as face fara tine?! Am plecat!**

**-Ia-ti o portocala din bucatarie!**

**-Nu mai sunt , le-a mancat mama cand si-a**

**facut sandvisuri cu paine de secara**

**, galbenus de ou si portocale!  
-Poate ca sunt sanatoase porcariile astea ,**

**dar nu daca le mananci la 11 noaptea!**

**-Las-o in pace , daca ii spui ca nu e bine o**

**sa ceara banii pe care tata ii are pastrati**

**ca sa imi schimbe ferarri-ul cu unul nou**

**ca sa mearga ea la cel mai bun nutritionist**

**din Europa!**

**-Fugi sa nu intarzii! Doar nu vrei sa te certe Jafar!**

**(profesorul de fizica)**

**-Uuuuu…Lordul intunericului si al fenomenelor**

**mecanice! Am plecat! Bye!**

**-Ce mai?!**

**-Haaa…Pa-pa!**

**-Pa!**

**Ajunsa la liceu , Jas ii spuse lui Gerard sa vina sa o ia la 3 , dar acesta nu reusi**

**sa plece inainte ca toti baietii sa isi faca poza cu masina Jasminei:**

**-Uita-te la ei , frate , parca n-au mai vazut ferarri pana acum!**

**-Cand te gandesti ca unii primesc pulovere de Craciun! spune o voce feminina din spatele lui Jazzy.**

**-Ariel!spune bruneta imbratisandu-si prietena -a fost dor de tine!**

**-Si mie de tine , zuzo! Te-ai indragostit in vacanta?!**

**-De cine?! Poate cineva de la Stanford sau Harvard?!**

**-Nu ti se pare ca vrei putin cam mult?!**

**De fapt Ariel o intelegea pe Jazzy…Si tatal ei(da , doar tatal mama ei nu mai este)era destul de exigent cu ea si surorile ei ,dar spre deosebire de Jasmine , ea avea genul de gusturi… mediocre…Mai clar , genul de gusturi care te fac sa te indragostesti de Eric , un skateboarder , baiat de cartier , dur si cu o gramada de gel in par , desi esti constienta ca nu se va uita niciodata la tine , o pustoaica de anul 2..**

**Si dupa parerea ei , nici Jas nu avea gusturi atat de rafinate…ba chiar isi facuse o lista(clarificarile despre aceasta lista le vom primi mai tarziu)**

**Baiatul cu care iese trebuie sa: **

** dintr-o familie buna(P. ar fi foarte bogata ar fi minunat)**

** o dantura perfecta.**

** maniere adevarate.**

** aiba note de 10 pe linie(la fel ca si Jasmine)**

** aiba o masina(preferabil BMW , Ferarri ,Chrysler hai sa zicem si Audi)**

** fie placut de motanul Jasminei , Rajah(cadou)**

** fie placut si de catelul saint Bernard al doamnei Jonsson(mama Jasminei) , Domnul Puddles( afirmatia este corecta daca vi se pare ca un dinozaur paros de 70 de kilograme poate fi numit catel… partea buna este ca se intelege de minune cu Rajah)**

**Si asta ar fi tot…Dar Jasmine a mai adaugat o regula din proprie initiativa , deci:**

** nu fie un skate-er jegos ,care bea energizante ramase in vestiar un semestru plus toata vacanta de vara.**

**Dar cine stie ce avea sa ii pregateasca destinul?!**

**Fetele se plimbau pe holuri cand suna clopotelul:**

**-Deci , ce mai face mama t…(riiiing) A sunat , grabeste-te sau Lordul Intunericului imi va servi un 4!**

**-Si mie nu?! spune Jas alergand.**

**-Domnisoara 10 pe linie de la gradinita sa ia un 4?! Nu prea cred!**

**Fetele alergara spre cabinetul de fizica pentru a-si vedea toti colegii de clasa asteptand la usa:**

**-Iti bati joc de mine?! Nu au intrat?!**

**-Dupa cum vezi , nu! M-ai pus sa alerg degeaba! Aproape mi s-a desfacut coada! spune Jasmine scotandu-si din geanta o oglinda…Ariel se uita nedumerita la oglinda…Spatele acesteia era zgariat groaznic:**

**-Ce…s-a intamplat cu asta?!**

**-Aaaa…Rajah a luat-o de pe birou si s-a jucat cu ea!**

**-Adorabil!**

**Usa clasei se deschise deodata si Jafar pofti elevii in banci:**

**-Ce faceti , copii?! Stiu ca va asteptati sa nu ma vedeti pentru ca anul trecut am spus ca o sa fac orice ca sa nu mai predau unor animale ca voi dar demisia nu mi-a fost semnata si cand am rugat directorul in genunchi sa ma concedieze mi-a spus ca imi mareste salariul pentru ca nu va mai gasi in viata lui un profesor care sa vrea sa va predea voua! Deci , dupa ce o sa gaseasca un inlocuitor o sa fac o chestie mult mai usoara , care nu imi va da nici un pic de durere de cap...Voi conduce camioane cu acid sulfuric pe poduri subrede care trec peste Marele Canion! Sa revenim la recapitulare...**

**Intre timp , un baiat astepta in fata biroului directorului...Pentru el era acelasi lucru..Aceiasi parinti care te muta de la South Side la Yonkers si apoi la Townsend Harris , nedandu-si seama ca tu nu esti un geniu ca ei , si cand le spui asta(de fapt tipi , ca sa auda) te trimit la o scoala obisnuita...Dar pe Aladdin nu il deranja , chiar era ok!Putea sa fie cu o fata care nu spune valoarea lui Pi la intalnire , fiindu-i frica sa nu o uite , care nu poarta ochelari gen Harry Potter si care stie ca pantalonii cu talie joasa nu ii sunt scurti... si asa statea asteptand...poate alt copil fusese transferat si astepta sa i se dea orarul , cine stie?!**

**Si cum statea si astepta auzi pe cineva iesind:**

**-In sfarsit...spuse in soapta , in timp ce vazu un**

**baiat care iesea cu ambele maini tinandu-se de**

**stomac si gemand groaznic , insotit de secretara:**

**-Flynn , ce mai ai acum?!**

**-Ahhhh...A...pendicul meu!**

**(spune el tinandu-si mainile in zona apendicului)**

**-Ahhh...Anul trecut ai spus acelasi lucru ca sa**

**scapi de testul de la biologie!**

**Flynn se uita in jos si isi aminti ca aratase**

**spre acelasi loc:**

**-Ahhh...(schimba mainile in partea stanga)Celalalt**

**apendic al meu!**

**-Daca nu ai fi chiulit de la testul ala de biologie ai**

**fi stiut ca ai 1 singur apendic!**

**-Haaa...(spune Flynn scotand o bancnota de 50 de dolari din buzunar)Uite ce e Mildred...Eu nu o sa zic nimic , tu nu o sa zici nimic , pustiul ala nu o sa zica nimic! Hei , frate!**

**-Hey! ii raspunde Aladdin nepasator.**

**-Vezi , Mildi , scumpo?! Ce-ar fi sa iei asta?! Sigur fiica ta ar putea sa isi ia un plus belea cu ei!**

**-Haaa...Ma duc sa aduc formularul! (spune Mildred insfacand bancnota)Ai o migrena!**

**-Coreeect!**

**-Te doare capul!**

**-Sigur! Pa!**

**Flynn se apropie de Aladdin:**

**-Salut!**

**-Salut!**

**-Il astepti pe Walt?!**

**-Tutuiesti directorul?!**

**-Prieteni vechi...De cand a trebuit sa o sune**

**pe maica-mea ca de Craciun tre sa stau in**

**detentie! Si tu esti nou?! Nu-mi pari cunoscut!**

**-Dap...**

**-De unde vi?!**

**-Yonkers...**

**-Acel Yonkers...din...Yonkers?!**

**-Nu! Din Alabama! Normal ca acel Yonkers!**

**-Deci esti un geniu?!  
-Nup...Am IQ-ul mai ridicat decat multi din**

**scoala asta , dar nu asa de bun pentru Yonkers!**

**-Daca te ajuta...eu nu as fi bun nici pentru scoala**

**asta!**

**-Haaa...**

**-Esti anul 4?!**

**-Aha!**

**-Ce dirig ai?!**

**-Un tip Jafar...**

**-Suntem in aceeasi clasa!**

**-Super!**

**-Ai o iubita , ceva?!**

**-Am avut...dar toate pareau scoase din Harry Potter!**

**-Haha...Ei...scoala asta are atat de multe fete cool!Uita-te dupa alea din anii mai mici , noi in clasa n-avem decat 2 fete , cred ca luate si alea!**

**(Directorul vine pe la spatele lui):**

**-Buuu!**

**-Aaaa...Doamne , Walt , sa fac un infarct , nu alta!**

**-Ryder , ne tutuim cand iau cina cu tine la detentie , nu de fata cu alti elevi! Am auzit ca cineva a vrut sa scape de ora de arta a domnisoarei Porter!**

**-Naspa...Cine?!**

**-Foarte amuzant! Scuipa tot!**

**-Tipa aia nu ma suporta! Se crede mare si tare ca are talent! Ciudat , nu tu ai desenat-o pe Monalisa , Dicaprio a facut-o!**

**-DaVinci!**

**-Asa...**

**-Doar spune-mi...Cine nu te-a certat atunci cand ai bagat in baia baietilor petarde?!**

**-Voiam doar sa sarbatoresc noul an chinezesc!**

**-Sau atunci cand te jucai cu chibritele in cantina si ai dat foc fructelor?!**

**-Pai...Esmeralda a spus ca am facut o banana split delicioasa! Ok , trebuia cineva sa imi zica ca sunt ataaaaaat de inflamabile!**

**-Sau atunci cand ai prins mana lui Gepetto pe circularul ala imens si...**

**-Aaa...L-am scos din priza la timp!**

**-Inainte sa...**

**-I se despice mana in doua! Haide , s-a zgariat si el putin!**

**-Flynn...Trebuie sa iti dau un avertisment!**

**-Il adaugam la colectie...**

**-Si la 3 trebuie sa te exmatriculez!**

**-Dar eu...**

**-Am zis! Mergi la ora!**

**-Dar domnule , tipa aia e...**

**-Misca!**

**-Va rog , domnule Walt , va rog , stiti ca sub pielea asta de baiat rebel si totusi...super sexy...ma abat din nou de la subiect...exista inima unui copilas super-sexy care bate pentru invatatura! Si pentru fete...**

**-Bine...Lasam avertismentul!**

**-Va fac cinste cu o pizza in week-end!**

**-Nu trebuie!Sambata ies cu mama ta!**

**-Mama?! Tradatoarea aia...E , ce e drept...si eu as iesi cu dumneavoastra daca as fi in locul ei! Pa , Aladdin! Te astept in clasa!**

**-Haaa...Pa!**

**-Flynn!**

**-Da,viitor tati?! Aaa , Walt?!**

**-As avea o treaba pentru tine...**

**-Asta te-ar face sa ma ierti?!**

**-Da...As vrea sa fii..un fel de mentor...mai bine am zice ghid pentru un nou elev!**

**-Eu?! Haaa , da! L-am cunoscut pe Al si e chiar super de treaba! Se face! Vino cu mine, bobocule!**

**-Aaaa , nu , nu Aladdin! Un alt elev...De fapt , unul mai mic!**

**-Haaa?! Haide , Walt , sunt mici , sunt noi si fac doar bine! Nu poate sa fie un nou boboc si asta e?! E din anul 2 , ha?!**

**-Da...Si de fapt...E un boboc la feminin!**

**Deodat Flynn isi schimba modul de gandire:**

**-Si unde sa o astept , daca e merg si in Kenya dupa ea!Daca imi spuneti unde e Kenya!**

**-De fapt...ea e mai...speciala!**

**-Speciala , ha?!Handicapata sau...**

**-Nu , nu , nu!**

**-E sexy?!**

**-E o tanara adorabila!**

**-Deci nu e sexy , haaa?! A , asteptati putin! Ok , gata , Walt , poti sa continui! Deci... Nu e sexy , nu e handicapata...Ce ar putea sa o faca speciala pe pustoaica asta?!**

**-Ea...Nu a mai fost niciodata intr-o scoala adevarata! A fost scolita acasa de mama ei , de aia are nevoie de un mentor! As alege-o pe Jasmine , dar nu am la ce sa ii adaug puncte in plus!**

**-Aha, Walt , unde sa o astept pe ciudata aia?!**

**-Flynn!**

**-Ok , am inteles! Multumesc pentru oportunitate , va ador , sunteti cel mai bun director , etcetera , etcetera! Vezi , deja am inceput sa ma schimb! Nu mai prescurtez e martorul schimbarii mele!**

**-Ai prescurtat Aladdin! Dar...Bine! O chem acum!**

**-Sigur...**

**-Rapunzel , vino! Fa cunostinta cu Aladdin si Flynn!**

**-Buna , Aladdin , incantata sa te cunosc , imi place bling-bling-ul tau , si ai niste ochi belea si pare ca esti chiar de treaba!**

**-Hey!**

**-Flynn...continua Walt..Va fi mentorul tau!**

**-Buna , Flynn!**

**-Buna...spune el uitandu- se doar la tenisii sai.**

**-Incantata sa te cunosc!**

**-Si...eu! (Flynn isi ridica privirea si o vazu pe Rapunzel)Mama! Tu chiar esti sexy!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Aaa...Foarte , absolut , super-incantat sa te cunosc! Vino , sa iti arat p-aici!**

**-Aladdin , vino in biroul meu!**

**...Ora de desen a celor din anul 4...Mereu atat de plictisitoare...Domnisoara Porter explica , sau dicta sau le desena , iar ei faceau cu totul altceva...Flynn se intorsese in clasa si impreuna cu Esmeralda si Phoebus jucau TOMAPANT , in timp ce doar Pocahontas si Tiana pictau...isi pictau unghiile...Plictisita Jane puse piciorul in prag:**

**-Ajunge!Cine nu ma asculta ia 4 la purtare!**

**Toti isi scoasera in cea mai mare graba blocul de desen , pensulele si incepura sa picteze , Pocahontas si Tiana chiar cu oja:**

**-Huuuu...Asa mai merge!**

**Frollo , profesorul de istorie intra in clasa:**

**-Buna ziua , fermecatoarea mea colega! spune el sarutand mana domnisoarei Porter.**

**-Buna ziua , domnule!**

**-Am venit doar sa anunt copiii ca va trebui sa faca un referat despre Henrick al8-lea! Il gasesc de la pagina 53 la pagina 58 in cartea de istorie!Eu nu voi putea sa fiu prezent la urmatoarea ora , asa ca le-am dat tema pentru ora viitoare!**

**-Si...unde vor sta?!**

**-Vor face un curs de familie cu dirigintele lor , asta in locul orei de spaniola a celor din anul 2!**

**Flynn fluiera incet...Avea sansa sa o vada din nou pe Rapunzel...Deodata gandurile ii fura intrerupte de Phoebus:**

**-Domnule , cartea mea e tiparita gresit!**

**-Ce...vrei sa spui?!**

**-La mine nu scrie Henrick al 8-lea...Scrie Henrick un V si 3 I!**

**Toata clasa incepu sa rada ,dar Frollo voia sa se spanzure...**

**-Copiii din ziua de azi...Ridica-te baiete!**

**-Da , domnule!**

**Phoebus se ridica si Frollo il analiza cu atentie:**

**-E , poti deveni model!Sau politician!Nu imi pari cunoscut...anul trecut nu ai facut cu mine istorie , nu?!**

**-Nu , domnule! Am fost in clasa domnului Hades!**

**-Si de ce nu ai ramas in clasa aia?! Daca doar pensionarea lui Hades a fost problema jur ca voi face tot posibilul sa il aduc inapoi pentru a face cu el!**

**-Mi s-a cerut sa plec din clasa aia!**

**-De...ce?!**

**-Se pare ca domnului Hades nu ii plac glume de genul:Care a fost lupta in care a murit Alexandru Macedonski?"**

**-Ia , uimeste-ma!**

**-Ultima lui lupta!**

**Toata clasa izbunci din nou in ras:**

**-Sau stati , mai am una!**

**-Da-ma pe spate!**

**-De la cine si-a luat Stefan cel Mare prima bataie?!**

**-Sa te aud!**

**-Maica-sa!**

**Clasa se tavalea pe jos de ras , mai mult de cat de dezinvolt era Phoebus decat de cat de amuzante erau glumele...Doar Esmeralda isi ascundea rasul:**

**-Bine , baiete , stai jos!**

**-Multumesc!**

**-Domnisoara ,spune Frollo lui Jane , exista unul in fiecare clasa! Ma scuzati de deranj!**

**-Nici o problema!**

**Frollo vru sa iasa , dar cineva batu la usa:**

**-Asteptati un intarziat?!**

**-Nu , domnule Frollo , ati interpretat gresit...Asteptam un elev nou!**

**-Chiar?! Frollo a deschis usa si il vazu pe , baiete!**

**-Mul...tumesc!**

**Jane il lua de mana:**

**-Vino aici!Flynn , vezi vreun loc liber?!**

**-Langa mine , langa mine!**

**-Heiiii...spune Tiana , care statea cu el in banca.**

**-Dispari , sugativo!Vino aici , prietene!**

**-Multumesc pentru ajutor , Ryder!**

**-Sti , Jane , fara tinutele de babeta...Ai avea o sansa cu baiatul!zambi Flynn cuceritor.**

**-Am o sansa sa iti dau o mica detentie!Sa profit de ea!De la 3 la 4!**

**-Dar...**

**-Vrei sa fie pan' la 5?!Ia loc aici , Aladdin!**

**(doar ingnorati jungla din spate)**

**Frollo deschise usa:**

**-Va las sa va continuati ora!**

**-La revedere!**

**(Clopotelul suna)**

**-Haaa...Sunteti liberi , copii!Mergeti la dirigintele vostru in clasa!**

**-Da...**

**II-Intarziata**

„**Sigur am intarziat...am intarziat...Mai mult ca**

**sigur...Stai sa vezi ce o sa imi faca Domnul Milo**

**ca am lipsit de la geogra...Ahhh...Ma dor**

**picioarele , trebuia sa nu imi iau tocuri!"**

**Acestea erau gandurile Cenusaresei in timp ce**

**alerga **

**spre nu indraznea sa se uite la ceas...**

**Dar un mesaj primit o facu sa se uite la telefon:**

„**Unde esti?!Milo inca nu si-a dat seama ca**

**lipsesti , dar acum sti ca trebuie sa mergem la**

**sport , deci HURRY UP! Ro"(Aurora) **

**-Ok , bine , am inteles!spune Cenusareasa**

**vazand ca este , alta ora de **

**sport!Sper sa nu facem nimic , maine imi iau**

**scutire pe tot anul!**

**Isi cotrobai prin geanta pentru un tic-tac , pentru**

**ca nu a avut timp nici sa se spele pe**

**dinti , dar nu gasi decat un Orbit , il lua , isi**

**prinse un coc la repezeala si intra in **

**scoala exact cand clopotelul suna...Se uita peste**

**tot ca sa se italneasca cu Ro **

**si Snowy(Alba-ca-Zapada) , dar nu erau**

**de gasit...Pana cand:**

**-Aici erai , intarziato!Nu ti-a sunat ceasul?!**

**-Anastasia si Drizella mi l-au oprit!**

**(surorile ei vitrege)Si dupa mama le-a spus sa**

**ma duca una din ele cu masina la scoala**

**, pentru ca le-a cumparat in vara cate o masina**

**la fiecare!**

**-Pai si tie?!**

**-Pai mie nu ca cica sunt prea mica!**

**-Doamne...**

**-Si cand am iesit din casa spre masina Anastasiei a plecat fara mine!**

**-Ce naiba?!Asta e nesimtire chiar si pentru ele!Dar hai sa mergem la ora aia de sport!spune Ro.**

**-Hai!**

**...**

**Daca am spune ca Rapunzel a fost „putin" tinuta in lant , am minti!Fusese scolita acasa deoarece , dupa parerea mamei ei , in scolile publice se invata in 5% din timp si in restul 95% copiii se drogheaza , injura sau se „combina"...Fata avea acces limitat la televizor si doar la lucrurile pe care mama ei le considera adecvate..Asta insemnand Oprah si „Reteta de acasa" si , uneori , de ce nu , Teleshopping. Rapunzel nu stia ce inseamna un show pentru adolescenti sau un film romantic...Inainte nu avea nici macar un telefon mobil...Oricum , la ce i-ar fi folosit?!Nu avea prieteni pe care sa ii sune...Internet?!Ce sa mai vorbim...Doar nu stiti ca internetul este plin de ciudati si pedofili si oameni care spun „bibidi-bobidi-boo"?!Aceste lucruri erau atat de inspaimantatoare pentru un copil , dupa parerea lui Gothel(mama lui Rapunzel) incat nu isi putea lasa copilul sa fie traumatizat. Mama lui Rapunzel era reprezentant Avon , asa ca putea sta acasa toata ziua cu fiica ei , dar cand afacerea se mari si i se ceru sa devina directoarea Avon , accepta si isi trimise fiica la o SCOALA..Atunci plecara pentru a-i cumpara rechizite...Fata incerca sa isi ascunda entuziasmul , dar nu reusea deloc , caci la magazin tinu baiatul de la raft ocupat jumatate de ora cand il intreba despre fiecare produs:**

**-Si chestia asta chiar scrie cu sclipici?!**

**-Aaa...da!**

**-Si cum ziceai ca se numeste?!**

**-Pix...cu sclipici!**

**-Cat de taaaaare!Si asta?!**

**-E o...rigla!**

**-Si ce faci cu ea?!**

**-Masori...**

**-Dar ...nu ar fi o ruleta?!**

**-Nu , e o rigla!**

**-Mama a gresit?!Ruleta se numeste rigla?!**

**-Nu!Una e ruleta si alta e rigla?!**

**-Pai...care e ruleta?!Mi-ai spus doar ca asta e o rigla!**

**-Ahhhhhhh!**

**Si acum statea aici ,fiind pauza isi continuau turul , intr-o scoala normala , intr-o clasa normala , , cu un baiat... ei bine , el nu parea prea normal...Zambi putin dupa care scoase un strigat infundat de bucurie... baiatul acela...Cum il chema , Flynn?!Parca asa ... se uita la ea ciudat:**

**-Ammm...Esti bine?!**

**-Da , sigur...Foarte! E doar...sunt aici , intr-o scoala normala si e minunat...E ceva in gen...O , Doamne , ce sa fac intai?! Iti vine sa crezi ca aveti o sala de mese?! Si o sala de sport?! Cu o franghie din aia pe care poti urca?! Aveti si un atelier de pictura?! Si unul de sculptat?! In sala de mese aveti si soareci sau asa sunt doar la teleshopping?!**

**- Rapunzel iti e rau?!**

**-Nu vorbi prostii , imi e bine! Imi e foarte bine , imi e...**

**-Hei! Usor la jacheta! A fost scumpa...**

**Da , Flynn , ne putem imagina cat de greu a fost sa furi jacheta de la H&M...pardon , sa o cumperi de la H&M...**

**-Bine , o sa stau cu tine pana iti gasesti o prietena sau ceva de genul asta dar...nu mai fi asa hiperactiva! E scoala...Nu ai de ce sa fi fericita aici!**

**-O...k...**

**-Exact! Si...nu mai strange jacheta!**

**-Bi...ne...**

**Flynn se simtea putin ciudat...Ok , fata asta se comporta ca si cum ar fi baut 5 red-bull la micul dejun si acum zaharoza si cofeina din ele isi faceau efectul , dar HEI!El e Flynn Rider , si Flynn Rider se descurca in orice fel de situatie...Si in plus , nici nu se astepta ca tipul de persoana „scolita acasa" sa fie atat de normala. Are 2 picioare , 2 maini , o gura...Care nu inceteaza sa zambeasca...Bineinteles , tipa e mult mai energica decat el intr-o dimineata de luni dar hei , e draguta...Sacrificii!**

**Erau in atelierul de pictura si acolo se aflau picturile ce aveau sa fie puse pe pereti in urmatoarele zile de scoala...Rapunzel se uita in coltul fiecarei picturi pentru a vedea numele , si se opri la un anume Flynn Rider:**

**-Asta e a ta?!spune ea ridicand portretul unei fete cu parul de un negru stralucitor si un zambet perfect pe chip.**

**-Nu o atinge!**

**-Eu...scuze , nu am vrut sa...te supar!Imi...pare rau!toata energia ii pieri si isi lasa trista capul in jos.**

**-Eu...si mie imi pare rau...Nu...am vrut sa tip la tine...Doar...nu stiu cum a ajuns acolo!Imi dai te rog...o radiera?!**

**-Sigur?!Vrei roz , mov , verde sau portocalie?!zambetul de pe chipul lui Rapunzel aparu din nou.**

**-Haaa...Surprinde-ma!**

**-Bine...spune Rapunzel intinzandu-i radiera roz.**

**-Asta numesti tu surpriza , Flower Power?!**

**-De ce nu?!**

**-Esti prea acadele si ursuleti pentru liceul asta!**

**-Bine , o sa incerc sa fiu mai dura...La ce iti trebuie radiera?!**

**-Nu stiam ca o sa il expuna...Acum nu trebuie sa stie ca eu l-am facut!**

**-Nu e fata din clasa mea?!**

**-Bingo!**

**-Iti...Place de ea?!**

**-Imi...placea...Cand credeam ca e de nasul meu!E...complicat!**

**-Pai...pare putin prea buna pentru tine!**

**-Doar taci!**

**-Ouuuu...**

**-Era doar o gluma!Te-am prins!**

**-Ba nu , mainile tale sunt in buzunar!Mama mi-a spus ca daca vreun baiat „ma prinde" sa ii smulg mana din umar!**

**-Ouuu...E doar o expresie!Te-am prins!spune el dandu-i un pumn usor peste umar.**

**-A...Ha...Haha!Foarte amuzant!spune ea dandu-i pumnul inapoi mult mai tare.**

**-Auuuuu...**

**Mai trecu 1 ora...Acum era pauza mare...Toti se imbulzeau ca sa isi gaseasca un loc la cantina , mai putin seniorii...Ei aveau un loc magic...Nu magic literalmente , nu suntem intr-o poveste cu zane si iepurasi...Era un loc doar al lor...O bancuta sub un stejar in mijlocul gradinii...**

**Esmeralda , Pocahontas si Phoebus isi lasara gentile pe banca iar Esme se aseza pe masa:**

**-Super...Haaaa...In sfarsit masa noastra!Hai sa mancam , ce facem?!spune Esmeralda scotandu-si sandwichul cu salata si rosii.**

**Pocahontas isi lua si ea saratelele iar Phoebus isi lua din geanta un sandwich imens cu branza topita si chipsuri peste , si o pulpa de curcan impachetata in folie transparenta:**

**-Bleaaah!spune Esmeralda vazand sandwichul din care curgea branza fondue.**

**-Si tu ce crezi , ca o sa mananci numai verzaturi tot anul?!**

**-Eu asa mi-am propus!**

**-Deja te vad abandonand dieta cand cineva iti ofera jumatate de Pocahontas luand un chips din sandwichul lui Phoebus.**

**-Are vreunul din voi un Snickers?!spune Esmeralda aruncandu-si sandwichul pe masa.**

**-Era doar un exem...**

**-Eu am un Mars!spune Phoebus scotand batonul din geanta.**

**-Imi dai si mie jumatate?!**

**-Ia-l pe tot!**

**-Mersi , mersi , mersi!spune Esme desfacand batonul...Lu' mami i-a fost atat de dor de tine!**

**Aladdin vine si el(Flynn i-a aratat unde trebuie sa vina):**

**-Aladdin , nu?!spune Esme cu gura plina.**

**-Da!**

**-Esmeralda , dar toti imi spune Esme!Tie o sa iti spunem Al!Haide sa facem prezentarile complete!Ea e Pocahontas , dar noi ii zicem Poca!**

**-Incantata!**

**-Si eu!**

**-Si el e Phoebus , dar noi ii spunem Phoebe!**

**-Nu mai spune asa!Poti sa-mi spui doar Phoebus , frate!**

**-Sigur!**

**Rapunzel si Flynn faceau , ca urmare a rugamintilor ei , un tur mai amanuntit , incepand cu biblioteca:**

**-Si asta e biblioteca! Frumos , minunat , perfect , sa plecam la masa!**

**-Nu...intram?!**

**-Uite...Stiu ca ai fost scolita acasa , dar chiar si asa , presupun si eu ca ai vazut o biblioteca la viata ta!**

**-Am vazut! Dar vreau sa o vad si pe asta!**

**-Ahhh , pe bune acum! Aceleasi carti , rafturi , bibliotecare care iti spun sa taci si postere cu bufnite care iti spun ca tacerea e de aur!**

**-Dar as vrea sa...**

**-Ahhhh , bine , vrei sa intram , intram!Vrei sa scriem si o carte?!Super!Ce ar fi sa o intitulam „Exasperarea unui tip super-sexy"!**

**-Ca sa iasa buna cartea trebuie sa facem studii pe tema asta!**

**-O , crede-ma , esti experta in asta!**

**-Aaa , da?!Cunosti tu un tip sexy pe care l-am exasperat?!**

**-E chiar in fata ta!(Hercule , profesorul de sport trece pe langa ei)**

**-A fost in dreapta mea!**

**-Ahhhhh...Eu , eu , eu!**

**-Ce e cu tine?!**

**-Eu sunt tipul!**

**-Bravo tie!Stai , ce tip?!**

**-Ala sexy!**

**-Aaaaaaaa...Nu , nu esti!**

**-Ahhhhh!Doar...ucide-ma!**

**-Ar fi brutal!De ce nu te sinucizi?!**

**-Mai bine o faceam de dimineata!Si zi...esti una din tocilare?!**

**-Ce vrei sa spui?!**

**-Nevermind , nu conteaza! Te astept afara!**

**-Dar...nu vi cu mine?! Ar trebui sa fi ghidul meu!**

**-Cred ca poti sa te ghidezi singura printr-o biblioteca , nu?!Te astept 5 minute , dupa vreau si eu sa merg la masa!(Rapunzel se uita trista la el)Aaaa , haide , nu ochii aia de catelus din nou!**

**-Te rog!**

**-Nu se va intampla!**

**-De ce?!**

**-Pentru ca!**

**-Pentru ca ce?!**

**-Doar pentru ca!**

**-Asta nu e un motiv!**

**-Tu nu esti un motiv!**

**Amandoi incepura sa se holbeze unul la altul , nescotand nici un cuvant pana cand Rapunzel incepu sa rada:**

**-E din nou una din glumele tale!**

**-Nu , nu e!**

**-Mi-a luat putin sa ma obisnuiesc cu simtul tau al umorului , dar sa sti ca am facut-o! Esti amuzant!**

**-Nu , nu sunt!**

**...**

**Belle statea in biblioteca , ca mai mereu si totusi nu se putea decide ce carte sa mai ia:avea 3 carti insirate pe masa , si putea alege doar una , caci puteai sa imprumuti maxim 5 carti odata , si daca alegerea primelor 4 a fost usoara , la a5-a se ivi o problema:**

**-Hmmm...Ala-bala-portocala!**

**Inaine sa aleaga cartea se uita in cealalta partea a bibliotecii , unde se aflau atatia copii , unii povestind ce a facut in vacanta , unii facand avioane din foile rupte aflate in carti , iar altii pur si simplu dormind...Si atunci cand ea ar fi povestit ca in vacanta a citit 73 de ea ar fi vrut sa stea cu ei , dar sigur ei s-ar fi plictisit romane , cu tot cu prefata...Toti o numeau ciudata , dar era pur si simplu neinteleasa...Bine , cineva o intelegea , dar popularitatea ei era putin mai mare decat al lui...Vorbim de cel mai fraier copil din scoala , Nerd LickBoot(stiu ca s-ar traduce fraier linge-cizma , dar nu mai traduceti , toti baietii o sa il porecleasca asa toata povestea , desi el nu e deloc interesant in aceste intamplari)...**

**...**

**Intre timp , afara , Esme era un fel de ghid al lui Aladdin , desi nimeni nu ii ceruse:**

**-Mmmm...(spune ea incercand sa inghita bucatica de para luata de la Jasmine)Si ala e Nerd LickBoot!Ce faci , Linge-Cizma?!**

**-Esmeralda mi-a vorbit!Anul trecut mi-au vorbit Pocahontas si Ariel , acum Esmeralda...Imi mai vorbeste si Jasmine si viata mea o sa fie implinita!Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Sunt in culmea popularitatiii!Ihihihihihihi!Mami , baiatul tau e cool!**

**Dar sa ne intoarcem la biblioteca...Belle isi lua o carte despre Henrick al VIII-lea dar cand se intoarse la locul ei , un baiat cu un par roscat scarbos prins intr-o coada hidoasa , cu un tricou Metalica si niste jeansi rupti(Adam) statea pe locul ei:**

**-Mmmm...Scuza-ma!**

**Baiatul nu se misca , dar scoase un...pe bune , marait?!**

**-Oau , tu tocmai ai mara...Scuza-ma , dar e locul meu!Am luat o carte si m-am intors! Te poti da?!**

**Baiatul se dadu cu un scaun mai incolo , uitandu-se in continuu la cartea pe care o tinea in mana.**

„**Oare intelege sa citeasca?!"gandi Belle dupa care vru sa termine o carte care o tinuse in suspans pana atunci , Twilight!Cartea nu era nicaieri pe masa si dupa care o vazu...Era in mainile omului de neandertal:**

**-Aaa...Scuza-ma?!**

**-Ce?!spune el ridicandu-si privirea in sfarsit la Belle.**

**-E...cartea mea!incerca sa sune autoritara , dar muntele cu picioare o facea sa vrea sa se ascunda intr-o vizuina...**

**-Tehnic , e cartea bibliotecii , deci a statului!**

**-Bine , dar eu am luat-o prima!Am fost aici acum o secunda si am citit-o si chiar e ultima parte si vreau sa stiu ce se intampla cu Renesmee si...**

**-Nu te-am vazut aici!**

**-Asta pentru ca eram aici inainte sa vi tu!**

**-Si ...daca era atat de interesanta de ce ai plecat?!**

**-A trebuit sa iau o carte cu Henrick al VIII-lea!**

**-Are si aici carti cu el!  
-Da , dar nu ajung!**

**-Nu e problema mea ca esti scunda!**

**-Nu , dar problema mea este ca unii maimutoi imi iau cartile!**

**-Imi pare foarte rau dar cartea pare interesanta , asa ca o sa o iau!**

**-Cum indraznesti?!Nu e corect!Am fost aici prima!si da , si Belle stia cat de copilaros suna asta dar chiar voia sa termine cartea aia.**

**-Imi pare rau!Dar comporta-te ca o fata mare!**

**-Uite , daca nu te purtai ca un taranoi cu mine poate nici nu ma suparam ca ai luat cartea...**

**-Nu mai conteaza!Deja o am!**

**-Sti ce o sa fac?!O sa rezerv toate cartile pe care vreau sa le citesc ca sa nu imi mai iei cartile!**

**-Bravo...Ai putea sa imi rezervi si mie volumele care au aparut inainte de asta?!spune el in timp ce intinde bibliotecarei permisul de biblioteca.**

**Belle statea acolo si simtea ca mai are putin si explodeaza si ii venea sa il ia de coada aia slinoasa si sa il arunce pe geam:**

**-Nu , fa-o si singur , big boy!Asta , ca sa sti si tu inseamna baiat-mare!spune Belle luandu-si geanta de pe scaun si dandu-i cartile ajutorului bibliotecarei , mai vreau nimic , Meg!Da-le porcului asta de aici!**

**-Haaa...**

**-Bestie ce esti!spune Belle alergand pe hol , incercand sa fie dramatica.**

**...**

**-Nu ti se pare ca toate cartile ar trebui sa aiba poze?!Adica stiu , suna copilaros dar nu ar fi tare ca toate cartile cu Harry Potter sa aiba poze?!**

**-Da , aaa , cartile cu Harry Potter...Pe la sf cred ca sunt!**

**-Nu , nu intrebam asta!Dar...**

**(Flynn o trase pe Rapunzel jos):**

**-Esti nebun?!**

**-E ea!**

**-Ea?!Ea care?!**

**-Poti sa taci?!**

**O fata cu parul de un roscat-saten , cu niste ochi de un violet minunat care totusi te face sa tremuri se apropie de ei:**

**-Ryder!**

**-Oaaaa!**

**-Ce cauti aici?!Nu ti-am spus ca in biblioteca asta nu mai calci nici macar daca ar calca altii pentru tine deoarece tu ai fi in sicriu?!**

**-Eu...aaa...Asta ai spus?!Nu mai tineam minte!Si...aaaa...MEG!Pentru cultura ta generala...e foarte legal ca eu sa fiu aici!Am...aaaa...grija de un bobocel!Uitati- va la ea...Nu e adorabila?!Cum ati putea**

**priva aceasta mica bucatica de rai de alta bucata de rai...aaaa...biblioteca!**

**-Cine ti-a dat perimisiunea sa fi ghidul fetei?!**

**-Insusi domnul Disney!**

**-Ahhh...O sa vorbesc cu el...Nu stiu de ce , dar nu te prea cred!**

**-Obisnuinta , Meg!**

**-Uite ce e Ryder , nu te-am suportat niciodata si nu voi incepe acum , dar , ca sa sti , ai castigat doar o runda din razboiul meu!Am plecat...**

**-Huuuu...Am scapat!**

**-Si...de ce nu mai ai voie in biblioteca?!  
-Uite , daca o sa fi asa bagacioasa nu o sa iti faci prieteni foarte repede!Ok , ok , nu te mai holba asa!Pai...poate am spart un geam sau 2...sau poate erau 3?!**

**-Totusi , nu e chiar atat de r...**

**-Aaa , si am pornit lupta cu baloane cu apa la sectiunea „politica" ... Lincoln a facut si el putina baie , asta e!**

**-Acum incep sa inte...**

**-Si da , poate am daramat un raft de la „science-fiction" ca sa vad daca se produce efectul ala de domino ca in desenele animate!**

**-Si...Meg?!**

**-Da , o cheama Megara...Nu m-a suportat in viata ei!**

**-E...cam tanara ca sa fie o profesoara!**

**-E...ajutor de bibliotecara!**

**-Stai...de ce nu te-a suportat niciodata!?**

**-Totul a inceput cand eram anul I ...ea era anul 4 , a dat o petrecere imensa si eu si Phoebus am pus , fara sa stim , niste detergent de rufe in jacuzzi-ul ei ca sa vedem cate bule face...si ...i-am inundat living-ul!**

**-Asta explica multe...**

**...**

**BRIIIINGGG!**

**-Daaaa!spune Ariel cand auzi clopotelul sunand...**

**Ultima ora tocmai se termina...Isi stranse totul de pe banca , isi trase scaunul si isi lua la revedere de la franceza pana...maine!Stiti cate pronuntii complicate exista in franceza?!Ei bine , Ariel nu stia!Nu va chinuiti , nici nu vrea sa le invete...Se uita cu o banca mai in spate , unde Jasmine inca isi strangea lucrurile:**

**-Pe bune , Jazzy...Daca n-as fi o persoana atat de buna , si nu te-as fi asteptat as fi deja in fata scolii strigand „libertate"!**

**-Ahhhh...Sunt o persoana atat de norocoasa sa te am langa mine!Pur si simplu nu te merit!spune Jas punandu-si mana pe inima , vrand sa se prefaca ca o podidesc lacrimile...**

**-Haaaa...Treci!**

**-Si ia zi...Ai nevoie de un adapost in seara asta?!Mama va fi la restaurant iar tata e in San Francisco!**

**-Si ce iti aduce din San Francis...**

**-Nu stiu!**

**-Poate o bereta!**

**-Alea sunt din Franta!**

**-Nu conteaza!Nu vreau sa imi mai aduc aminte de Franta si de fra... fre... locuitorii ei pana la ora de franceza!**

**-Haaa...Nici atunci nu iti aduci aminte!**

**-Detalii , detalii...Francezi!Asa se numeau!**

**-Haaa...Si...raspunde la intrebare!**

**-Naaaa , as vrea...Dar Adella ne ia pe mine si pe Arista si ne duce acasa!(2 din surorile ei mai mari...Arista e in anul 4 si ea , dar nu e in clasa cu nimeni care ne intereseaza)**

**-O sa astepti in parcare?!**

**-Aha!De ce?!**

**-Pai...Gerard vine sa ma ia tot de acolo...Sti ca nu imi place sa ma ia din fata...**

**Si chiar asa era , Jas ura asta!Toata lumea uitandu-se la ea ca si cum nu ar fi mai mult decat o fetita de bani gata cu ferrari , care nu se confrunta cu lumea adevarata!De fapt... s-ar putea confrunta foarte usor cu ea...daca vreodata i s-ar lasa sansa asta!**

**-Ahhhh...Ferrari-ul!spune Ariel zambind...Iti amintesti prima zi de scoala?!Toti copiii credeam ca vine Paris Hilton la liceul nostru!**

**-Uffff...urasc ca trebuie sa ma ia cu chestia aia!**

**-Ai dreptate...Sa iti sunam tatal...Sigur o sa fie de acord sa il trimita pe Gerard cu... o limuzina , sau cu Chrysler-ul pe care l-ai primit la 14 ani , sau mai bine!Avionul privat!**

**Inca din prima zi de liceu Jas vru sa ascunda bogatia familiei ei , caci voia sa aiba prieteni care ar aprecia-o pentru ce este , nu pentru banii ei...Dar prietenii apropiati aflau cat de bogata e , atunci cand erau invitati la ea acasa... Casa?!Mai bine spus o vila cu 4 etaje decorata cu chestii care au costat miliarde de milioane de dolari... si credeti-ma , e destul de greu sa reusesti sa mentii minciuna ca tatal tau e un mecanic amarat cand , in living-ul tau , colegii pasesc pe marmura importata dintr-o...tara cu multe taxe si ai un Picasso atarnat in camera , iar tatal tau negociaza cu Louvre pretul Monalisei , pentru a-l pune in camera ta!**

**-Pai...Ne vedem maine!Dupa scoala vreau sa ma duca acasa Ferrari-ul ala!Pentru ca mai mult ca sigur Adella nu o sa aiba buna dispozitie sa ma ia de la scoala 2 zile la rand!**

**-Haaa...Sigur , ne vedem maine!**

**...**

**In timp ce se indrepta spre parcare , Ariel isi simti telefonul bazaind...Era un mesaj de la alta prietena a ei si a Jasminei , Mulan:**

„**Yupi , am supravietuit in prima zi /\(^o^)/\ Jazzy nu raspunde la mesaj , deci raspunde tu!Cum a fost prima voastra zi **** ?! „ (Mulan era in alta clasa de anul 2)**

**Ariel incepu sa scrie raspunsul:**

„**LOL , cred ca am supravietuit , nu?!Cea mai linistitoare a fost ora de desen...Desi... auto-portretele sunt greu de facut :))))) Cred ca mi-am facut nasul la fel de mare ca al lui Jafar =)))))"**

**Dar exact atunci cand a vrut sa apese „Trimite" auzi niste...roti...Se intoarse si il vazu pe Eric , baiatul din anul 3 , dandu-se pe balustrada care se termina chiar langa ea... Dar Eric deraia si , dupa cateva secunde in aer in care era ceva gen:"Doar-uitati-va- la-MINE!" si :"Frate , asta trebuie pusa la CELE MAI TARI FAZE ONLINE!" acum era ... pe Ariel...In timpul cazaturii , atat ghiozdanul cat si telefonul lui Ari sarira practic si ele in aer , dar , pentru ca exista forta gravitationala...ajunsesera pe jos!Cartile sarira din ghizodan , la fel si penarul , care imprastie peste tot pixuri , stilouri , creioane , carioci , radiere , rigle , absolut tot...In timp ce se ridica rusinata de pe jos incerca pe cat posibil sa evite contactul vizual cu Eric , iar cat timp isi strangea lucrurile de pe jos , fara nici un pic de ajutor insa , auzi inca un baiat...Era idiotul de Flynn:**

**-Frumoasa miscare , Eric!Chiar ai dat-o pe spate!**

**-Mai taci!zice Eric razand...**

**Ariel auzi asta...Nici macar un:"imi pare rau" sau „lasa-ma sa te ajut"...Ce sa mai zicem de asta , nici macar nu avea un ton macar putin jenat...Era indragostita de un porc!Dar era indragostita!Se inrosi toata , si isi simtea lacrimile curgand pe obraji... Atata timp se credea genul de fata cu care toata lumea rade , si acum , din cauza iubirii vietii ei(putin cam mult , haaa?!) era cea de care toata lumea rade...Copiii isi lasau mamele sa astepte , cu masinile parcate ilegal doar ca sa rada de ea...**

**Bine , poate nu era iubirea vietii , dar...Il placea! Chiar foarte mult...Mai mult decat putea placea vreodata!Cel putin asta credea! Vazu o umbra in fata ei cat incerca sa isi faca telefonul sa mearga...Atunci primi mesajul de la Mulan:**

„**LOL"**

**Da , Mulan , LOL , asta ai spune daca ai sti ce s-a intamplat...Daca umbra era Eric?! Ariel se gandi putin...ce citi in revista lui Jazzy cat nu era atenta la franceza?!Aaaa , horoscopul...Cum era?! Venus , planeta iubirii se va alia cu fortele ceresti pentru a-ti face iubirea vietii nebuna dupa tine!Da , da , totul se lega!Cazatura lui Eric peste ea?! Nu a fost un accident!A...fost...VENUS!Incerca sa afiseze cel mai dragut zambet posibil si ridica ochii...Dar nu , nu era Eric...Era Adella:**

**-Offf , Ari , ce figura esti!Uita-te la tine!Ba razi , ba plangi!Las' ca-ti iau eu ghiozdanul! Ahhh , iti sangereaza buza!Poftim , ia un servetel!**

**Ariel isi puse servetelul la buza , dupa care se intoarse , la timp ca sa vada ca Eric pleca razand cu grupul lui de prieteni si skateboard-ul la subrat...Da , a putut sa isi ia skateboard-ul , dar nu sa o ajute si pe ea...Eric s-a intors si el , la timp ca sa faca un contact vizual cu ea:**

**-Scz!striga el razand...Si nu , nu am prescurtat eu!Chiar asta a spus !**

**-Scz...repeta Ariel enervata , cu ochii in lacrimi.**

**Copiii inca radeau si aratau cu degetul spre ea...**

**Nu existau cuvinte in nici un vocabular al niciunei limbi care sa descrie cum se simtea...**

**Nu ridicol de groaznic.**

**Nu teribil de groaznic.**

**Nici macar ridicol de teribil de jenant de catastrofal de groaznic.**

**-O sa vorbesc cu tata!Si daca nu face el ceva , fac eu ceva!O sa aiba scandura aia afurisita confiscata pentru cateva luni bune!spune Adella luand-o in brate pe Ariel si ducand-o in masina...**

**-Unde naiba ati fost?!Am castigat si 10 nivele la Angry Birds pana ati venit!spune Arista...Degeaba scap eu la timp daca tu , Ariel inta...Ce ai?!**

**-Nimic!**

**Ariel se simtea groaznic!Ajunsa acasa ar fi vrut doar sa se urce in pat si sa moara incet!Bine , e putin cam melodramatic!Poate doar se va uita cu Arista la desene animate , infofolite intr-o plapuma!Poate chiar vor manca si ciocolata , daca mai e in frigider!**

**-Capul sus!spune Adella potrivind oglinzile...Mai ti minte ce ti-am povestit despre mine?!In primul an de liceu?!**

**-Atunci cand ai luat tocurile care erau preferatele mamei si ai mers cu ele la liceu iar dupa ore nu ai mai rezistat si le-ai aruncat in primul cos de gunoi pe care l-ai vazut si a trebuit sa iei autobuzul in picioarele goale?!spune Ariel afisand un zambet vag pe fata.**

**-Aha!E ca atunci!**

**-Dar a fost usor , toata lumea te-a crezut o hipioata si doar iti faceau semnul pacii!**

**-Pai...m-au si poreclit!"2 picioare stangi"!**

**-Ahhh...Nu e doar faptul ca un oarecare a intrat in mine!Pentru ca...nu il consider oarecare...**

**-OOOO , Doamne!spune Arista...Iti place Eric!**

**-Poti sa taci din gura?!spune Ariel.**

**-Si asta de cand e?!O luna , doua...Nu imi vine sa cred ca nu mi-ai spus , doar suntem surori , si e gen , surorile trebuie sa isi spuna totul , bine , nu chiar totul , suntem 7 , deci ti-ar lua cam mult sa spui tuturor , dar macar mie!Sunt experta in baieti!**

**Ariel bufni in ras...Doar pentru ca baietii se uita dupa ea , nu inseamna ca e o experta!Singura ei relatie a fost cea cu Leslie , vanzatorul de la aprozar , si aia a durat 14 ore(s-a despartit de ea printr-o scrisoare)**

**-Bine...incerca ea sa intre in joc...Care ar fi sfatul...expertei?!**

**-Pai...pune o rochie draguta pe tine si invita-l in oras!**

**-Esti nebuna?!spune Ariel zdruncinata de o groapa peste care trece Adella... Aaa , asa e!Nu sti ce s-a intamplat!**

**-Ce?!A cazut peste tine!**

**-Nu...m-a ajutat sa ma ridic!**

**-Ce porc!Oricum...de ce iti place tipul?!Chiar...ti se pare popular?!**

**-Daaaa!E cel mai tare din scoala!**

**-Da...daca iti plac skaterii jegosi fara pic de maniere , cu piercing-uri scarboase la spranceana , mai mult ca sigur deja infectate , cu tatuaje tampite cu ancore si sirene si porcarii de genul!Tipul nu e pentru tine!S-a dat la mine si la toate fetele din clasa mea!**

**-Poti sa taci?!Si daca nu iti place de el...Ce naiba de gusturi ai?!**

**-Pai...M-am indragostit azi!**

**-De tine insati?!**

**-Nu vorbi prostii!Cred ca e un baiat nou!E dragut , si simpatic , si are un „dorky smile" adorabil!Spre deosebire de golanul tau m-a ajutat azi...**

**-Cum?**

**-Pai...Am alunecat pe hol , si era mai mult ca sigur ca o sa-mi fracturez coccisul dar... m-a prins!Si dupa privirile noastre s-au intalnit si...si...si el n-a simtit nimic!**

**-Ce?!**

**-M-a ridicat si i-am multumit!A spus pentru nimic mi-a facut un semn marinaresc si mi-a spus ca ne ai vedem!**

**-Pai si?!**

**-Esti nebuna?!Nici nu mi-a cerut numarul!Ce tot aberez , nici nu m-a intrebat cum ma cheama!Nu stiu decat ca e in anul 4!**

**-De unde?!**

**-Mi-a zis Flynn!**

**-Aaaa...**

**-Si...Nu stiu , daca vrei sa fii cu Eric ala , ai dreptate , nu merge cu rochite , nu e genul! Fa-ti un pierce in limba , rade-te pe jumatate din cap , poarta blugi cu 12 marimi mai mari , poarta tricouri cu nume de formatie rock si asculta Nerveena!**

**-Nirvana!**

**-Aaa , ia uite!Nesimtitii astia de Nirvana aproape au copiat numele de la Nerveena! Plin de plagiatori pe pamant!**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhh...Am plecat in casa!**

**...**

**-Mama , tata , buni, am ajuuuuns!tipa Mulan dupa care isi arunca geanta pe masa din bucatarie.**

**Deschide frigiderul...Cateva condimente care nu trebuie tinute in frigider , margarina , gem , supa ...da , nimic interesant...Dupa care deschide dulapurile de sus...cutii de ceai , paste , faina , mai mult ceai , zahar , sare , alt ceai...**

**-Mulan!tipa bunica ei care se uita la „Viata celor bogati si fermecatori".Am cumparat niste cozonac!L-am obtinut pe un pret de nimic!**

**-Vreau si io o felie!**

**-Zi-i lu' maica-ta sa-ti dea!**

**-Poftim , draga!spune mama ei intinzandu-i o farfurie.**

**-Aha , merci!**

**Mulan se tranti si ea pe canapea:**

**-Si , cum a fost la scoala?!intreaba mama ei incercand sa comunice.**

**-Ca la scoala!**

**-Aveti teme?!**

**-Nu , doar e prima zi!**

**-Si...v-a dat manualele?!**

**-Doar la mate si bio!Maine ne da la geogra si romana , franceza , latina , spaniola si engleza!**

**-Si...nu vrei sa vezi ce e in cartile noi?!**

**-Chiar nu ma roade curiozitatea!**

**-Dar Mulan , trebuie sa iti dai silinta la scoala!**

**-Dar mi-o dau!**

**-Ba nu!Doamna Jonsson(mama Jasminei) e foarte mandra de fiica ei!Ia 10 pe linie , face chitara , pian , vioara , actorie , desen artistic si inot si mai face si canto!**

**-Te-ai gandit vreodata cand mai are timp Jasmine sa se distreze?!Sau sa iasa cu un baiat?!**

**-Ce ii mai trebuie baieti?!Aia vor aparea cand va avea o cariera!**

**-Puuu , cozonacul asta e tare , buni!**

**-De ce crezi ca am obtinut un pret asa bun pe el?!Acuma taceti , Brad Pitt crede ca Leo Dicaprio e gay!**

**-Mulan , sti ca iti zic asta pentru binele tau!Baiatul doamnei Chen ia 10 pe linie , iar fata mai mare a intrat la facultatea de medicina de la Harvard!**

**-Aaa , deci acum vrei sa ma fac doctor!Anul trecut parca trebuia sa ma fac avocat!**

**-Dar as vrea sa ai o meserie buna , care sa te propulseze rapid spre faima si popularitate!Ai putea fi cel mai bun neurochirurg sau...**

**-Marete vise de la cineva care penseaza oameni intr-un salon de frumusete!**

**-Nu prea ai nimerit-o cu replica asta!spune bunica ei in timp ce da sonorul televizorului la maxim.**

**-Cum indraznesti?!**

**-Am plecat in camera mea!Daca aveti nevoie de mine...nu ma chemati!**

**...**

**Belle isi sterse lacrimile cu cardiganul si mai clipi rapid de cateva ori dupa care... reveni la taiat ceapa...Se uita la ceas...era 6 si un sfert...tatal ei avea sa vina la 7 si ea trebuia sa fac cin...**

**Usa se descuie:**

**-Tati...esti tu?!Eu...spaghetele bolognese nu sunt inca gata!Ai venit mai repede?!**

**-Aaa...da , scumpo!**

**Belle stia ca ceva nu e in regula...De obicei tatal ei intra cu zambetul pe buze spunand:Buuuuuuna! si dupa sa complimenteze mirosul mancarii...dar acum?!Belle intra in dormitorul tatalui ei si il gasi cu capul intre maini:**

**-Tati?!Ce ai?!**

**-Nimic , draga , nu e nimic!Ei , de fapt e ceva...dar e neinsemnat!Adica e putin , dar...**

**-Tati , sti ca poti sa-mi spui!Belle lua 2 servetele din pachetul de pe noptiera si i le dadu tatalui ei.**

**-Multumesc , scumpo!Eu doar...o sa imi pierd slujba!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Da...**

**Tatal lui Belle , Maurice este inventator la o firma , G.E.D , bine , de fapt era un simplu inginer!**

**-Au nevoie de copii abia iesiti din facultate , nu de bosorogi ca noi!Si pana la urma... Cine o sa angajeze un bosorog ca mine?!Am deja 52 de ani , Belle!**

**-Ouuuu , tati!**

**Belle nu stia ce sa faca...De fapt , nici nu avea foarte multe optiuni!Isi lasa capul pe umarul tatalui ei si incepu si ea sa planga...**

**...**

**Ora 9 jumate seara...Flynn si Phoebus era la McDonald's , probabil ca sa-si ia o cina tarzie...Flynn era la casa , in timp ce Phoebus era in spatele lui:**

**-Si...vreau si o bautura la Big Mac-ul ala!**

**-De care bautura?!**

**-Hai...s-o facem mare!**

**Flynn zambi iar fata de la casa isi puse mana la gura dupa care chicoti si ea...Doar lui Phoebus ii venea sa vomite...Asta nu era nici macar o gluma:**

**-Asta face 7 , 50 , draga!**

**-Imediat!spune Flynn...Eu doar...scoase portofelul , care era gol...Doar , aaaaa, asteapta un piculet!se cotrobai peste tot prin buzunare , aproape nebun...Ce cacat?!Mama mi-a dat 50 de dolari dimineata!Unde naiba su...(isi aminti ca mitui cu ei secretara)Iubire , cred ca trebuie sa renunt la comanda!  
-Hmmm...Cred ca...De data asta te iert!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Ia-o repede si du-te la o masa ca si cum mi-ai platit!**

**-Eu doar...(se uita la ecusonul ei)Melissa...Meli , esti ...un inger!**

**-Bine , gata!Doar...sa nu-ti uiti banii data viitoare!**

**-Bineinteles ca nu , merci , merci mult!**

**-Pentru nimic!**

**Phoebus trebui sa pocneasca din degete si sa bata din palme vreo 2 minute in fata fetei ca aceasta sa nu se mai uite la film si ca sa poata sa isi dea si el comanda...**

**Cand in sfarsit reusi se aseza la masa langa Flynn:**

**-Sigur nu o sa-i faci probleme tipei aleia?!Daca e platesc eu pentru tine!**

**-Nu ai citit eticheta , haaa?!E managera!**

**-Bastardule , ce le mai ai cu de-astea!**

**-Ma pricep sau ce?!Uite , daca vrei pot sa incerc sa iti fac si tie rost de mancare gratis!**

**-Nu ,merci!Cred ca imi pot permite o masa la MacDonald's...**

**Phoebus isi scoase ... iPhone-ul:**

**-Whoaaaaa...Frate , cand l-ai primit?!**

**-Eeee , alaltaieri!Mi-a placut ca are un mar muscat pe spate!Vezi?!**

**-Doamne , miluieste-l , si mai scoate prostia din el!**

**-Ce ai , ma?!**

**-Nimic!**

**-Aaa...Hoopa , e maica-mea!4 mesaje..."Unde esti , copilule?"**

„**La Mac cu Flynn!"**

**Raspunsul veni imediat inapoi:**

„**In jumatate de ora esti acasa!Urgent!"**

**Bine , adevarul e ca Phoebus nu era nici chiar foaaarte bogat(cel putin nu la fel ca Jasmine)Dar desigur , avea o vila cu un etaj si piscina , multe aparaturi sofisticate si alte lucruri pe care...Flynn nu le are...**

**De fiecare data cand mergea la el acasa Flynn avea o privire ciudata...In care se reflecta gelozia...Nu putea sa ii spuna , bineinteles ca nu...E un prieten adevarat , deci nu poate face asta...Si in plus...orgoliul nu ii permite...Phoebus isi poate permite sa aiba un frigider mereu plin , telefoane noi...Flynn voia toate astea...voia sa aiba cele mai noi aparaturi , cele mai scumpe haine , un...tata adevarat!**

**Flynn isi pierduse tatal intr-un accident de masina...Mama lui conducea si un moment de neatentie o facu sa nu observe tirul din fata ei...Ea supravietui , pentru ca airbagul se declansa , dar la airbagul tatalui sau ceva nu functiona , asa ca muri pe loc...Si acum...desi nu voia sa se observe...Nu suporta momentele in care alti barbati erau langa mama lui...Da , erau tipi de treaba, dar nu tatal lui...Nu ei l-au luat in carca cand era mic , nu ei il aruncau in aer dupa care il prindeau si il gadilau , nu ei il tarau la „groapa cu furnici" , nu ei i-ai fost alaturi in prima zi de gradinita...iar de atunci , nimeni nu i-a mai fost alaturi!Tatal lui murise cand el avea 4 ani , iar mama lui jura sa nu mai conduca niciodata!Dar era deja prea tarziu...Phoebus avea totul , iar el nimic...**

**-Frate!Ce ai?!**

**-Eu aaa...nimic!Ce , mamica era ingrijorata unde ii e baietelul?!**

**-Da...am jumatate de ora la dispozitie!Si mama ta?!**

**-Eee , excursie cu iubitul ei!**

**-Stai , nu era cu Walt?!**

**-Pe bune , doar ne tachinam!Nu are el nimic cu mama!**

**-Atunci e tipul ala care iti spune amice?!**

**-Nah , s-a despartit de fraierul ala!Aveam impresia ca , daca imi mai spune odata amice ii sparg nasul!**

**-Auchhh...Da' p-asta cum il cheama?!**

**-N-am nici cea mai vaga idee!**

**-„N-am nici cea mai vaga idee si Sue Elen...Va invitam la nunta noastra unde Nici o idee si Habar n-am vor fi nasii"!**

**-Foarte funny!**

**-Si...unde s-au dus?**

**-Habar n-am!**

**-Te rog , Habar n-am e nasa , nu locatia!**

**-Haaa...Crede-ma , ii pun atat de multe intrebari mamei despre viata ei , pe cat de multe imi pune si ea despre a mea!Deci da , nu stiu nici cand naiba e ziua ei!**

**...**

**Mulan statea intinsa in pat...Trecu atata timp de cand statea asa incat nici nu mai stia cat e ceasul...la televizor nu era semnal , dimineata isi lasase laptop-ul la incarcat la parter , iar telefonul era in geanta , pe masa din bucatarie...Ei , macar avea Mp3-ul in camera , asa ca , pana ar veni semnalul la televizor , Mulan e dispusa sa stea si sa asculte incontinuu Coldplay , Adele si Lana del Rey...O alegere destul de neinspirata , pentru ca atunci cand esti deprimat nu trebuie sa asculti Coldplay , Lana del Rey , si in nici un caz Adele...nu vor face altceva decat sa iti infiga si mai tare cutitul in rana...**

**Nu voia sa isi lase parintii sa castige , asa ca nu avea de gand sa coboare jos pana dimineata , cand avea sa mearga la scoala...Adica , stiti ceva?!Poate putea sa stea mai mult!Isi simti stomacul digerandu-se singur...**

**-Ahhh , as manca si cozonacul ala uscat acum!**

**-Cioc , cioc!spune bunica deschizand pentru detinuta!**

**-Haha!Sti cat de mult te iubesc?!**

**-Imi imaginez!Omleta cu cabanos , suc de portocale si o ciocolatica de desert , asa!**

**-Cat e ceasul?!**

**-11 noaptea!A trebuit sa astept sa adoarma bosorogii aia ca sa iti aduc mancare!**

**-Esti cea mai tare!**

**-Si totusi...spune bunica asezandu-se pe scaunul de la birou...Tu poti spune ca dai 100% din tine la scoala?!**

**-Da...**

**-Ei bine eu nu prea cred!Dai vreo 70% , 20% dai pe prietene , jocuri , calculator si baieti si 10%...nu-l folosesti la nimic!Mulan , esti foarte desteapta , trebuie sa arati asta!Am vorbit cu parintii tai!Nu vor mai face presiuni asupra ta daca te vei inscrie la un extracuricular!Poate chitara sau dansuri sau...**

**-Buni , sti ca nu ma pricep la nimic!**

**-Cine stie?!Poate am o soprana in fata mea!A , a?!**

**-Dar...**

**-Uite ce e , doar asa i-am convins pe babaci sa nu te trimita la un internat , asa ca spune-i prietenei tale Jasmine sa te ajute!Si cand o sa ai primul tau spectacol o sa o invitam si pe scorpia aia de Cheng ca sa ii cada parul!**

**-Stai...nu era fata?!**

**-Aaa , nu , mai mult ca sigur are extensii!Eeee , noapte buna pustoaico!**

**-Noapte buna , buni!**

**...**

**III-Acel afurisit avizier**

**Tiana lovea incontinuu copiatorul bibliotecii:**

**-Mergi prostie , mergi!**

**-Hei!spune Megara in timp ce aranjeaza niste carti.**

**Il strici , il platesti!**

**-Scuze , dar chiar nu merge!**

**Scoala avea acelasi copiator de cand s-a deschis ,**

**deci sa nu va mirati ca nu merge...In ultimul timp**

**cei mai multi bani sunt dati pentru echipa de**

**fotbal sau pentru aaaah , majorete!Pe bune acum ,**

**de cate pampoane mai au nevoie tipele alea?!**

**Tiana trebuia sa faca mai multe copii pentru**

**afisele clubului ei de lectura abia deschis!**

**Deja avea un membru!Pe...ea insasi...Dar atunci**

**cand va pune afise peste tot , de la usa cancelariei**

**pana la cantina , iar cel mai important...la avizier ,**

**toata lumea va vrea sa se inscrie in clubul ei!**

**-Mergi!**

**Deodata o fata cu un par blond prins intr-o coada **

**impletita , cu o rochie roz destul de scurta , niste**

**tocuri imense si o geanta de la Louis Vuitton care**

**trebuia sa fie tinuta doar un minut pe fiecare mana**

**la cat era de grea , aparu langa Tiana...era Charlotte :**

**-Buuu!Ce faci , Tia?!**

**-Lottie , buna!Incerc sa fac chestia asta sa mearga!**

**-Nu te-am vazut la automatul de cafelute!Mi-am luat un dublu mezo esspreso moca ciocalate caffe!**

**-Bravo!Eu...mi-am dat banii de cafea pentru porcaria asta care nu merge!**

**-Mmmmm...Vrei putin?!spune dandu-i paharul de plastic.**

**-Merci mult!**

**-Aha , hooo , gata iti ajunge!Deci...sti baiatul ala nou de la noi din clasa?!**

**-Aladdin?!**

**-Nu mai , baiatul care a venit de la Yonkers si are un accent vag dar totusi englezesc super-dragut!**

**Tiana stia foarte bine ca e vorba de Aladdin , dar nu voia sa isi ameteasca prietena de dimineata...**

**-Aha , sa spunem ca il stiu!**

**-Ala super dragut cu parul negru si tenul putin bronzat!Afurisita de Arista zice ca are mai multe sanse cu el!**

**-Arista?!**

**-Pitica urata si blonda din anul nostru!Ahhh , se vede clar ca e vopsita!**

**-Lottie , si tu esti vopsita!**

**-Asta e , dar mie macar mi se potriveste blondul!Asa , deci voiam sa-ti zic...m-am gandit cum sa fac ca sa il cuceresc si mi-am zis ca e foarte usor , pentru ca azi mi-am luat pantofii cu imprimeu de leopard care imi fac gleznele sa arate criminale! Dar l-am vazut , exact atunci cand voiam sa ma prezint ,uitandu-se la un boboc la feminin!**

**-La cine?!spune Tiana prefacandu-se ca ii pasa in timp ce incerca sa vada ce e in neregula cu acel copiator afurisit.**

**-Nu stiu , dar era draguta!O sa scap eu de competitie!Asa , si ce facem aici?!**

**-Vreau sa fac niste copii la un afis dar nu merge!**

**-Aaaa...Ce ora avem acum?!**

**-Ahhh , fizica in 5 minute!**

**-Atunci mai bine plecam!**

**-Ufff...dar chiar imi trebuie astea!**

**-Aaaa...Meg spune pe la spatele fetelor...Ai incercat sa pui hartie in el?!**

**-Aaaa , deci de-asta nu mergea!**

**...**

**-Sa mergem , e prima zi de sport din an , vreau sa prind un vestiar!spune Snowy tragandu-le de mana pe Cindy si Ro...**

**-Nu te mai grabi asa!spune Aurora intrand in cabina fetelor.**

**-Ahhh...Mai bine as ramane in vestiar toata ora!spune Snow asezandu-se pe jos si dandu-se cu capul de perete.**

**-De ce?!spune Ro.**

**-Uram sportul!spun Cindy si Snow deodata.**

**-Mie-mi place!E ca o inviorare de dimineata!**

**-Ahhh...ofteaza Cindy in timp ce isi scoate treningul din geanta...Vorbeste sefa majoretelor!**

**-Pe bune , nu mai ziceti asta!Nici nu ma asteptam sa ma aleaga!De obicei aleg o fata dintre seniori!**

**-Sefa majoretelor , sefa majoretelor!repeta intr-una Cenusareasa si Snowy.**

**-Incetaaati!**

**-Ok , gata!spune Snow...Vreau la baie!Tre sa plec!si cand iesi din vestiar pentru a merge la baia fetelor(baile din vestiar erau ocupate) vazu un sir interminabil de fete asteptand la coada...Ouuu , mama!**

**De fapt , fetele asteptau pentru a merge la toaleta , dar cineva...se schimba in baie...Rapunzel!**

**Cand auzi de la Jasmine ca fetele se schimba in vestiar , adica impreuna , nu i se paru deloc normal!Si ce daca toate sunt fete?!Ea nu se schimba nici in fata mamei ei!Pur si simplu isi incuia usile , isi tragea jaluzelele si abia atunci se schimba , intr-un colt intunecat...Toate fetele credeau ca vor pierde ora de sport , pana veni profesoara celor de anul 2 , domnisoara Sinclair...Daca o vedeai pentru prima data , ti-ar fi parut adorabila!Da , cu parul blond si o alunita deasupra buzei...Adorabil! Dar cand o vei auzi cum tipa...Aaauchhh!Se zvonea ca ar fi fost maior in marina militara! Si chiar daca nu era nici o dovada , atitudinea te face sa crezi asta...A , da...Si niciodata sa nu intrebati de ce are un pistol la ea caci...s-ar putea sa-l foloseasca!**

**-Ce naiba faceti toate ingramadite aici?!**

**-Asteptam sa iasa...**

**-Aa...Asa deci...O mica caprioara nu intelege care sunt regulile , nu?!**

**Descuie usa baii si o trase pe Rapunzel , care era aproape gata , afara...de par:**

**-Uite ce e...papusica mica...trebuie sa te schimbi in vestiar ca toata lumea!La toaleta faci doar...ce trebuie facut la toaleta!Ai inteles?!**

**-Da...spune Rapunzel cu ochii in lacrimi...**

**-Acum...(pe un ton bland)...dispari de aici si schimba-te!(tipand)**

**-Da...**

**Jasmine veni din multime si o lua pe Rapunzel , dupa care o duse in vestiar:**

**-Nu mai plange , Punz!Asa e ea...Chiar nu merita!**

**-Bine...**

**-Acum haide!Sterge-ti lacrimile si sa vad un zambet!Sau...macar o incercare?!**

**...**

**Snow se hotari sa se tina toata ora de sport , dar cand ajunse in vestiar , nu isi gasi decat una dintre cele 2 prietene blonde:**

**-Unde e Aurora?!**

**-Hmmm...Alege noi majorete!**

**-Sa mergem sa vedem ce face!**

**Aurora nu ar fi fost vazuta niciodata de catre nimeni intr-un rol de sefa , pentru ca e atat de copilaroasa si visatoare...De fapt , doar Charlotte daduse proba pentru sefa majoretelor , dar isi luxa piciorul in timpul exercitiului , asa ca singura varianta era Ro...Se uita la fiecare fata cu atentie , studiindu-le amanuntit ... fetelor le venea sa planga , cand dintr-o data:**

**-Doamne , uita-te la tine , ai niste picoare cat butucii!Ai fi foarte buna pentru inceputul piramidei!**

**-Imi pare rau ca am venit aiiiiciii!spune fata plangand si alergand spre iesire.**

**-Dar eu...uneori e bine sa ai picioarele atat de groase!**

**Snowy si Cindy se spargeau de ras pe banca:**

**-Arata ca si cand isi descanta discipolii!sopteste Snow.**

**-Iti dai seama ca nu le considera asta!Numai ca...creierul ei nu e mereu in relatii bune cu gura!**

**-Ooo , Doamne , uita-te la tine!spune Ro aplecandu-se spre o fata din anul I...Pe tine am putea sa te aruncam in aer atat de usor!**

**-Maaaaami!**

**-Nu , draga , ma refeream la exercitiu!Eu...**

**-Hahahaha...izbucnesc prietenele ei in ras , nemaiputand sa se abtina.**

**...**

**Ora de fizica a celor din anul 4 aproape incepuse...Tiana si Charlotte alearga spre locurile lor si se aseaza in liniste exact cand clopotelul suna:**

**-Huuuu...**

**Lottie se intoarse pentru a vedea cine e in clasa:**

**-Aha...spune ea in soapta ... Flynn , Poca , Phoebe , dar nici urma de afurisita de Esme si de baiatul scump!**

**-Charlotte , te poti intoarce ca sa vezi la tabla?!spune Jafar enervat...**

**-Aaaa , desigur domnule!spune Lottie zambindu-i dulce de „imi pare rau" zambet care , bineinteles , nu a fost dat inapoi si de Jafar...**

**Deodata Aladdin si Esme intra in clasa , Esme nemaiputand de ras:**

**-Ne scuzati ca am intarziat!Stiati ca glumele cu cioc-cioc pot fi atat de amuzante?! Baiatul asta e mortal!Veniti la nunta noastra?!**

**-Esmeralda , Aladdin , stati jos!**

**-Ma gandeam sa stau pe tavan , dar merge si asa!spune Esmeralda tragandu-si scaunul...Haide , Jafi , esti dirigu' meu!Vrei s-auzi o gluma cu francezi?!E , nu conteaza , ti-o zic oricum!Un roman merge in Franta in vacanta...La hotel isi comanda micul dejun...Un francez se aseaza langa el la masa:**

**-Esti din Romania , ha?!**

**-Da!**

**-Ajunge!spune Jafar enervat.**

**-Domnule...spune Phoebus...Putem sa ascultam tot bancul?!**

**-Phoebus , taci din gura!**

**-Mmm , stati!Stiati ca pantofii lui Nerd Lickboot , chiar daca ortopedici , aluneca pe budinca de capsuni?!**

**-Esmeralda , esti beata?!spune Aladdin razand.**

**-M-a imbatat parfumul aftershave-ului tau!**

**-Da , daca o pisica cheala ar folosi aftershave-ul!spune Phoebus razand.**

**-Ha...haha!se preface Esmeralda ca rade...Iti pun o intrebare , sigur sti , din experienta...proprie!Prostii se dau cu aftershave?!**

**-Asteapta putin!Flynn , prostii se dau cu aftershave?!  
-Phoebus , doar taci inainte sa pari si mai prost decat esti de fapt!spune Flynn luandu-si notite...**

**In clasa intra un alt baiat(Naveen)**

**-Buna ziua , sunt elevul din programul de schimb de elevi!Naveen!**

**-Aaa , si de unde esti?!**

**-Hawaii!**

**-Asta e in India , nu?!spune Phoebus nedumerit.**

**-Da...exact langa orasul secret Atlantis!spune Flynn lovindu-l usor pe umar in semn de compatimire.**

**Naveen se aseza in banca...Tiana il examina indelung...Blugi stramti , camasa colorata si un colier din scoici...Dupa zambetul pe care il avea era clar un copil de bani gata...**

**RIIIIIIIIIING!**

**-Ahhh , s-a sunat!Ora viitoare test!**

**-Da!**

**-Si...spune Phoebus curios...Ce ai facut cu Aladdin?!**

**-Nici eu nu mai stiu sigur , dar sper sa ma invite in oras!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Cred...ca sunt indragostita!**

**-Pai si eu?!**

**-Tu...tie nu iti pasa de mine!Poti fi cu Lottie , sau cu Tiana , am auzit ca Gissele din fosta ta clasa e libera!Tre sa plec!Al , mai spune un banc cu Alinuta!**

**Lottie si Tiana vorbeau:**

**-Uita-te la el!Sigur stie sa spuna atatea complimente si vorbe dulci...Pacat ca si le iroseste pe Esmeralda aia!Poate ma reprofilez!Si Nirvan asta e dragut!**

**-Naveen!**

**-Cum o fi!**

**...**

**Ariel , Jasmine si Mulan stateau pe iarba in pauza mare , relaxandu-se...Mulan rupse deodata tacerea:**

**-Nu vi s-a parut ciudata fata aia blonda care se holba la noi?!**

**-Ooo , ba da!spune Jasmine luand un covrigel vanilat din punga lui Ariel...Am auzit ca este noua sefa a majoretelor!**

**-Mai , nu m-ar mira!spune Mulan...E chiar frumoasa...Uneori chiar as vrea sa fiu si eu blonda!Afurisite gene asiatice!Asta o face mult mai draguta!**

**-Doamne , Mulan...spune Jasmine enervata...De cate ori trebuie sa iti mai spun ca esti draguta?!**

**-Da , sigur!Cine vorbeste?!**

**-Ce , eu?!EU mi-as da corpul pentru al tau!**

**-Musca-ti limba!In plus...eu nu am avut niciodata un iubit!**

**-Trebuie sa iti amintesc ca nici eu si nici Ariel nu am avut niciodata un iubit?!**

**-De fapt...eu am avut un iubit!spune Ariel desfacand o portocala.**

**-Ooo , da...spune Jasmine...Mi-ai spus de el!Cu toate ca eu presupuneam ca un pusti care ti-a dat un inel din plastilina la gradinita nu se pune!**

**-Credeai prost!spune Ariel scotandu-i limba.**

**-Uite , Jas , tu nu ai avut un iubit pentru ca ii refuzi pe toti , iar Ariel se pastreaza pentru statutul de"iubita a lui Eric"!**

**-Si ca sa stiti si voi , relatia mea de la gradinita a avut un impact major in viata mea!Ma mir ca inca nu sunt casatorita cu el!**

**-Cum il cheama?!**

**-Aaaa...**

**-Exact asta credeam si eu!**

**-Si fetelor...spune Mulan schimband subiectul...Ati vrea sa fiti majorete?!**

**-In nici un caz!Ariel spune...Nu am nici un chef sa stau cu Arista mai mult decat trebuie sa stau acasa!**

**-Si tu , Jasmine?!**

**-Pai...Adevarul e ca sunt singura dintre noi care poate sa isi duca piciorul dupa cap si sa sara in acelasi timp si am facut pana acum 10 ani de balet si 4 de patinaj artistic dar sa sar in sus si in jos in fata unei echipe de baieti nu prea e ceva ce vreau sa fac... De ce , tu ai vrea?!**

**-Pai...Parintii mi-au spus ca trebuie sa aleg un extracuricular , dar nu as vrea sa il fac fara voi , fetelor!**

**-Si...spune Jasmine uitandu-se la un baiat care statea la masa seniorilor(Aladdin)... eu , aaaaa...Nu mai stiu ce voiam sa spun!**

**-Esti indragostita?!**

**-Ce?!Fi serioasa , de un senior?!In nici un caz!Mai ales ca Esmeralda aia se da la toti din toata scoala!Oricum , crezi ca aveau in gand echipa de majorete?!**

**-Nu prea cred...spune Mulan gandindu-se mai bine...**

**-Nici eu!**

**Deodata antrenoarea de voley veni la ele:**

**-Haideti fetelor , veniti pe teren!**

**-Dar domnisoara Kida , noi nici macar nu suntem in echi...**

**-Veniti!Va rog!**

**-Ahhh , bine!**

**Mulan vazu mingea venind si venind , se dadu putin mai in spate , mai in spate si mai in spate , pana cand:**

**-Aaaaauuuu!**

**-Imi pare atat de rau , nu am vrut sa cad peste tine!**

**-Nu-i nimic!spune Rapunzel incercand sa scape de ceata pe care o vedea in fata ochilor...Sangerez cumva?!**

**-Nu , esti bine!Imi pare atat de rau!**

**-Nu-i nimic!**

**Toate fetele venira sa se asigure ca amandoua sunt bine , iar cand vazura ca totul e ok incepura sa rada:  
-Draga , poate vrei sa stai jos restul meciului!De unde stateam eu am vazut ca te-ai lovit destul de tare!ii spune Kida lui Punz , incercand sa se abtina din ras.**

**-Da , ar fi bine , multumesc!spune ea asezandu-se pe iarba!**

**...**

**-Spun doar ca ai putea sa incetezi sa mai mananci atata carne!Hamburgerii nu sunt sanatosi!**

**-Uite ce e , draga mea Pocahontas...spune Phoebus luand o muscatura enorma din burger...Daca porcul nu voia sa fie mancat , nu era facut din carne!**

**-Ahhh , tu nu intelegi!Modul in care animalele sunt tratate inainte ca oamenii sa le manance ma enerveaza mai mult!**

**Cei 2 seniori stateau pe iarba mancandu-si pranzul...Sau mai bine zis discutand problema pranzului:**

**-Deci daca porcii ar sta la hoteluri de 5 stele , dormind pe bumbac adus chiar din Egipt , cu Elton John insusi cantandu-le , as putea sa ii mananc?!**

**-Eu...Elton John?!Pe bune?!**

**-Primul nume care mi-a venit in cap!**

**Pocahontas musca din baby carrot-ul pe care il avea in mana:**

**-Doar nu am incredere in carnea care se vinde in magazine...si chestia asta care seamana cu carnea(arata spre burgerul lui Phoebus)care se vinde la cantina!**

**-Da , e putin suspicios!Dar in decursul anilor organismul tau se obisnuieste cu cele aproximativ 5 tipuri de bacterie e coli pe care ti le da chestia asta!**

**-Bleahh , e asa scarbos si numai sa ma gandesc la asta!**

**-Nham , nham , nham!spune Phoebus mestecand intentionat cu gura deschisa.**

**-Bleahhh , inchide gura cand mananci!**

**...**

**Esme si Aladdin erau la cantina...Esmeralda incerca sa isi aleaga o bautura de la automat:**

**-Vreau...Fanta!Ba nu , ce prostii vorbesc , nu vreau Fanta...Sa fie un...Pepsi!**

**-Pepsi face atat de bine la dieta ta?!**

**-Aaa , asa e...O Cola dietetica sa fie...spune ea apasand butonul si punand banii in nai...Haide , iesi!Nimic...(ii dadu o palma , si totusi nimic)Pai , cred ca nu o sa am nici un fel de suc...**

**-Haaa...(Al da un cot in masina si 5 sucuri ies imediat)**

**-Goool!spune Esme luand bauturile de pe jos.**

**-Eu...ar trebui sa plec!**

**-Unde?!**

**-La avizier , vreau sa gasesc o harta a liceului sau ceva de genu'!**

**-Dar ai un ghid in fata ta , babe!**

**-Haaa...Da , dar se pare ca esti destul de interesata**

**de Naveen ala!**

**-Ba nu!Adica...parca as fi si de el si de tine si de**

**Phoebus!Si nu stiu ce sa fac!**

**-In primul rand...spune el in timp ce Esme il lua de**

**mana...Scoate-ma pe mine de pe lista!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Daca vrei putem avea cea mai buna prietenie**

**dintre un baiat si o fata , dar...nu pot concura cu**

**Phoebus!**

**-Da , foarte amuzant!**

**-Nu e din cauza ca e mai tare ca mine...**

**-Pentru ca nu e!**

**-Doar ca...e un fel de amic!Si nu pot sa-i fac asta**

**pentru ca...ar sta si in limba pentru tine!**

**-Da , stiu , ai vazut si tu?!**

**-Da , e chiar tare ca...stai , ne abatem de la subiect!**

**-Ok!Cea mai buna prietenie dintre un baiat si o fata!**

**-Da...**

**-Pa!Prietene...**

**-Pa!Prietena...**

**Esme il lua in brate...**

**-Totusi , Esme , am vaga impresie ca prietenii**

**nu fac asta!**

**-Haaa...Scuze!**

**-Acum… du-te la Naveen ala!**

**-Vorbesti serios?!**

**-Du-te mai!**

**-Iei!Buna , Naveen , sunt Esmeralda!**

**...**

**Aladdin statea si se uita la avizier...Prostii cu balet , cluburi de lectura , corul cauta elev care sa stie sa cante la...xilofon , dar nici o harta...Deodata Esmeralda veni suparata:**

**-E impreuna cu fraiera de Charlotte!Sau cel putin asa mi-a zis ea...Al , pot sa te pun inapoi pe lista?!**

**-Haaa...Aladdin!Treci incoace!spune el luand-o in brate...**

**-Pai...Si eu urasc poreclele si totusi imi spui Esme!Daca imi spui Esmi te arunc de la geamul laboratorului de chimie!E clar ca esti mai destept , mai dragut , mai frumos decat Phoebus!**

**-Da , dar tu il placi pe el...**

**-Da , si acum o sa ma duc si o sa ii cant:"E scris in stele undeva sa te iubesc pe tine" , nu?!**

**-Mmm , cineva e o sensibila neinteleasa?!**

**-Asa ceva...Sa mergem la locul nostru , in gradina!**

**Ajunsi acolo , se asezara pe banca , iar Flynn , cu un chef de discutii nebun ii intreba:**

**-Ce fac frumoasa tiganca si Ali Baba?!**

**-Il cheama Aladdin , si daca ma mai faci odata tiganca, Ryder , jur ca te fac sa iti inghiti dintii!Asa , si ce mai faceti , dragilor?!**

**-Bine!spune Pocahontas punandu-se si ea pe banca...**

**Si , ia spune-ne Aladdin... de unde vine numele asta?!**

**-E de origine araba cred...Presupun ca ai mei s-au**

**inspirat si din desene animate!**

**-Haaa...Si ai vreo legatura cu Emiratele Arabe?!**

**-Aaa , Emiratele Arabe...spun Phoebus si Flynn in**

**acelasi timp...**

**-Asta e pe langa Beverly Mountains , nu , Flynn?!**

**intreaba Phoebus.**

**-Nu , Phoebus!In primul rand e Beverly Hills si in al**

**doilea rand , toata lumea stie ca Emiratele Arabe**

**sunt in Tokyo!vine Flynn cu un raspuns si mai**

**inteligent.**

**-Unde?!**

**-De acolo de unde locuieste Kilari!**

**-Aaaaaa...**

**-Nu ii baga in seama!Au mai putini neuroni decat **

**cobaii!spune Esmeralda razand.**

**-Ce sunt cobaii?!intreba Phoebus dandu-si jos**

**bluza de trening.**

**-Cobaii sunt locuitorii din Caraibe!Dăăăăăă...**

**spune Flynn mandru de el.**

**-Si , Esmeralda...Numele tau ar insemna?!spune**

**Al luand una dintre bauturile pe care le luara la**

**pret de una.**

**-Smarald in spaniola!Desi ma trag din tigani de origine franceza!**

**-Impresionant!**

**-Te-ai nascut in California , la fel si parintii tai!spune Phoebus in timp ce lua si el o bautura.**

**-Am spus ma trag , idiotule!Tu presupun ca ai ramas cu creierul stramosilor tai...Haaa , oamenii de neanderthal!Si oricum...ce nume mai e si Phoebus, ha?!**

**-Inseamna „darul Domnului"!**

**-Da...spune Pocahontas batandu-l pe umar...Si a fost genul de dar pe care il primesti de la cineva si il dai la altcineva pentru ca nu iti place absolut deloc!Bietii tai parinti! Acum ar fi ilegal sa te dea cuiva!**

**-Mmmm , si cand te gandesti ca isi puteau lua o pisicuta , dar nu , ei au tinut mortis sa aiba un copil!completeaza Esme...**

**Si Aladdin avea chiar multe glume in minte , dar era nou , deci nu voia sa abuzeze de noua popularitate...**

**-Esmeralda , iti compatimesc parintii!spune Phoebus razand.**

**Esmeralda isi lua geanta si pleca in timp ce lacrimi ii cadeau pe obraji:**

**-Ce naiba are?!spune Flynn jucandu-se cu degetele.**

**-E orfana , boilor!spune Pocahontas alergand dupa ea.**

**-Pai...spune Flynn ridicandu-se...Ai dat de belea , frate!Sa mergem sa ne plimbam , Al , Phoebus trebuie sa se gandeasca la ce a facut!**

**-Dar eu...**

**-Vrei sa te pun si la colt , domnule?!Haide , Aladdin! Scuze!**

**...**

**Aurora zambea incontinuu in timp ce alerga pe holuri...**

**o hartie de un roz strident o facea sa nu prea vada pe**

**unde merge , de aceea se lovi de cineva(Aladdin si Flynn):**

**-Imi pare ataaaaat de ra...uuuuu!spune ea uitandu-se**

**la Aladdin.**

**-Nu-i nimic!**

**-Da , aaaaa , data viitoare sa te uiti pe unde mergi ,**

**boboaco!spune Flynn.**

**-Uite ce e Ryder , sti foarte bine ca sunt un junior dar ce**

**nu sti e cat de mult astept sa treaca anul asta ca sa te**

**cari naibii din liceul asta!Un sfat!Esti adorabil si manierat!**

**ii spune ea lui mai sta langa asta , o sa iti**

**pierzi calitatile...**

**Aurora isi musca buza in timp ce se indeparta de baieti...**

**Baiatul era super scump!Dar ea avea iubit , deci isi lua**

**gandul de la asta!**

**Aranja repede posterul cu"Cautam majorete , probele**

**se dau vineri in pauza de pranz" pe avizier , dupa care isi**

**mai musca odata buzele si alerga spre clasa de spaniola.**

**...**

**BRIIIIIING!**

**Din nou , sfarsitul orelor...**

**Ariel si Mulan stateau langa avizier:**

**-Haide , Mulan , alege ceva , daca nu , pierdem autobuzul!**

**-Bine , bine , dar ce?!Majorete?!Nu...Sah?!In nici un caz!Mate?!Nu e de mine!**

**-Ahh , pe bune acum!Ariel lua pixul de langa avizier si ii trecu numele lui Mulan pe afisul cu probe la echipa de atletism.**

**-Sport?!**

**-Da , o sa vezi cum e , o sa fie dragut , sa mergem acasa!**

**-Dar...**

**-Uite ce e , am pierdut sansa sa merg cu Gerard care conduce un ferrari si are un accent frantuzesc foarte amuzant , de care eu si Jazzy radem incontinuu!Asa ca daca o sa merg pe jos acasa , ma omor!Si te omor si pe tine!**

**-Bine , sa mergem!**

**...**

**Pocahontas , Flynn , Phoebus si Esmeralda se plimbau pe hol:**

**-Si , unde e Aladdin?!spune Esme fara sa-i bage in seama pe baieti.**

**-A plecat acasa cu limuzina lui!Baiatul asta chiar nu pare atat de bogat , dar hei,e!**

**-Aaa...deci eu si Poca am pierdut o plimbare cu limuzina si o discutie cu singurul baiat care ma intelege ca sa stau cu cei 2 idioti supremi!Yupi...**

**-Uite ce e , Esmeralda(spune Phoebus luand-o de mana)Imi pare...**

**-Ia-ti mana de pe mine pana nu ti-o smulg din umar!Tu , si la fel si tu...Imi faceti sila!**

**-Deci...Iti place de Aladdin?!**

**-Si problema ta aici ar fi , Gheorghe?!spune Esmeralda deja enervata de insotitorii ei.**

**-Hei , am spus sa nu imi mai spuneti asa!Nu e vina mea ca mama a avut cea mai tampita idee de nume!**

**-Nici problema mea nu e , asa ca scuteste-ma!**

**-Doar voiam sa iti spun ca...**

**-Aladdin mi se pare doar un tip super cool!Si e chiar un prieten super de treaba!**

**-Si noua ni se pare de treaba!ii spune Phoebus.**

**-Si chiar cool!Dar asta e insusi problema!continua Flynn.**

**-Ce?!**

**-Da...De multe ori am adus un baiat cool care statea cu noi , dar tie ti s-a parut dragut , ai iesit cu el iar atunci cand i-ai dat papucii nu a mai umblat cu tine(logic) , dar , prin extensie , nici cu noi!**

**-Nu o sa se intample!Intr-un fel...el mi-a dat papucii inainte sa incepem vreo relatie!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Mi-a zis intr-un mod foarte dragut si subtil ca vrea sa fim doar prieteni!Si nu ma intereseaza opinia voastra , dar asta vom fi!Haide , Pocahontas , puneti odata numele pe lista de inscrieri la atletism si sa mergem!**

**-Bine...gata!Stai putin!**

**-Ce?! Pocahontas lua de pe avizier o hartiuta si o citi in soapta.**

**Esmeralda se apropie si incepu si ea sa citeasca:**

**-Nu se poate!**

**-Ce e femeilor , ce atata larma!?**

**-Construiesc...o noua parcare!**

**-Era si cazul!**

**-Pe...locul nostru special!**

**-Poftim?!****  
**

**Cine se va inscrie la probele pentru majorete?**

**Le va spune Mulan parintilor sai ca s-a inscris la proba pentru atletism?**

**Se va descurca Mulan in echipa?**

**Se vor cunoaste Aladdin si Jasmine in sfarsit?**

**Va intra cineva in clubul de lectura a Tianei?!**

**Veti afla toate astea in volumul urmator din...Ce naiba fac?!Sa ne intoarcem la poveste!**

**IV-G.E.D aici si G.E.D acolo**

**Miercuri...Belle nu se putea concentra la prima ora...Mate...Problema tatalui ei era mult mai importanta decat toate problemele din culegere la un loc...Ce puteau face?! Vor avea din ce sa traiasca?!Se uita pe fereastra si vazu cerul senin...Asta ar fi facut-o mereu sa zambeasca , dar acum nimic nu o mai putea bine-dispune...Deschise usor cartea de matematica...Pe prima pagina erau niste ecuatii si nimic mai mult...Nimic mai mult , dar nu se pricepea la ele...Era olimpica la romana , engleza , franceza , si era excelenta la pictura , dar matematica?!Numere si litere peste tot , asezate fara nici un sens si profesorul care are pretentia sa le intelegi...Pana la urma , ce putea sa iti foloseasca din mate in viata reala?!Nimeni nu te opreste pe strada si te intreaba teorema lui Pitagora , si daca o face...inseamna ca a scapat dintr-un ospiciu!**

**Domnul Milo se plimba prin clasa pentru a vedea ca toti muncesc...Belle isi lua repede din penar calculatorul si apasa cateva butoane la intamplare , dar acest lucru fu de ajuns ca domnul Thatch sa treaca fara sa-si dea seama ca mintea ii zbura in alta parte...Nu la fel de norocoasa este si Mulan:**

**-Domnisoara Fa Mulan , credeti ca nu va vad telefonul sub banca?!**

**-Eu...Imi pare foarte rau , domnule Milo!**

**-O sa confisc asta!Poti sa vi sa il iei la sfarsitul saptamanii!**

**Telefonul roz , subtire cu un pompon alb pufos arata foarte amuzant in mainile lui Milo , dar el voia sa para un sertar al catedrei si baga telefonul in el..."ahhh , sper ca nu l-a stricat" gandi Mulan , dar nu indrazni sa o spuna cu voce tare...Se intoarse spre Jas si Ari , care erau ceva in gen: „OMG , asta nu e corect!" si „Domnul Milo gandeste macar?!"...**

**Belle apasa din nou la intamplare pe butoanele calculatorului...G.E.D. , stupida firma! Deodata vazu ca pe calculatorul scria numele firmei...Ahhh , sigur tatal ei il primi cadou...Si deodata vazu logo-ul firmei...Un trandafir?!Ahhh , firma stupida cu un nume stupid si un logo si mai stupid!Cine ar pune un trandafir ca logo?!E ataaaat de stupid...Apasa din nou tastele aiurea din ce in ce mai tare...Mulan se uita la ea nedumerita si ii spuse in soapta:**

**-Aaammm...Esti bine , Belle?!**

**Cele 2 fete nu vorbeau mai niciodata...Una era atat de copilaroasa si funky , pe cand Belle era inteligenta , matura ,educata...Belle observa ca un buton al calculatorului se blocase...pe ecran apareau numai 8-uri:**

**-Aaaaah ,8 stupid!Da , sunt bine , Mulan , sunt foarte bine!Pe bune , n-am nimic!**

**-Ookkk...**

**Restul orei Belle incerca sa evite contactul vizual cu Mulan , nu voia sa ii vada figura gen"Tipa asta e nebuuuuuna!"**

**...**

**In sfarsit ora de matematica se terminase asa ca Jas, Ariel si Mulan iesira din clasa pe hol:**

**-Deci , mi-am luat o oja crem , atat de dragu...Jazzy fu intrerupta de Mulan.**

**-Fetelor , eu merg sa vad ce s-a intamplat**

**cu Belle!Ne vedem la ora de desen , nu?!**

**-Aaaa...sigur!spune Ariel...**

**De cand sta ea cu Belle?!**

**-N-am nici cea mai vaga idee!**

**-Si ce ziceai de oja aia?!**

**-Aaa , e atat de draguta si...**

**-Belle , Belle!**

**Mulan fugea dupa Belle dar nu reusi sa o **

**prinda decat atunci cand se opri la tasnitoare:**

**-Belle , ce ti s-a intamplat?!**

**Belle vru sa spuna ca nu are nimic ,**

**cum toata lumea spune de obicei , dar pur si**

**simplu nu putea...parca era ceva pe chipul lui**

**Mulan si in glasul ei care o facea sa para chiar**

**interesata de situatie...In plus , fata o fugari**

**prin jumatate de liceu:**

**-E..tatal meu!A fost concediat...I s-a luat slujba de vis!**

**Si Belle incepu sa ii povesteasca despre tatal ei ,**

**si despre G.E.D , si despre tot:**

**-Asta e atat de...incorect!**

**-Da , asa cred...**

**-Si...ai de gand sa vorbesti cu cei de la firma aia ,nu?!**

**-Da , presupun ca da!**

**-Si o sa tipi?!**

**-Haa...Pai...daca nu ar accepta sa ne intelegem in timp ce vorbesc frumos , da , presupun ca o sa tip!**

**-Stai putin...G.E.D?!**

**-Aha...**

**-Mi se pare foarte cunoscut!**

**-Da , pentru ca mai toata lumea are vre-un calculator sau televizor sau cuptor cu microunde de la firma asta!**

**-Nu , am citit ceva pe facebook!**

**BRIIIIIIIING!**

**-S-a sunat , chiar trebuie sa ple...**

**-Sigur e ceva , chiar trebuie sa...Adam!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Da , am vazut un status in care zicea ca taica-su trebuie sa plece in Tokyo la sediul firmei!Este directorul!**

**-Si...cine e Adam?!**

**-Este...un baiat din acelasi an ca noi!Avem 2 ore pe saptamana impreuna!**

**-Adam , deci haaa?!O sa imi incerc norocul!Voi vorbi cu el!**

**...**

**Mulan intra rapid in clasa de desen si se aseza la locul ei cat domnisoara Porter discuta cu Rapunzel:**

**-Unde ai fost?!spun Jas si Ari.**

**-Am discutat cu Belle!**

**-Da , avem si noi 2 ore pe saptamana impreuna si intarzii la una!**

**Intre timp la catedra:**

**-Domnisoara , eu...Nu am fost ora trecuta!A trebuit sa fac un tur al scolii!**

**-Aaa , Rapunzel!Da!Uite!(spune inmanandu-i fetei o punga)Asta e tot ce o sa iti trebuiasca anul asta la pictura!Un bloc de desen , pensule , o radiera , acuarele , creioane si altele!**

**-Multumesc mult!**

**Punz stia deja care e profesoara ei favorita!Ooo ,da , Jane castigase titlul asta!**

**-Aaaaa!tipa Ariel.**

**Jane se ridica de la catedra si merse ingrijorata spre banca fetei:**

**-Ce s-a intamplat?!**

**-Desenul meu!**

**Pe tot portretul lui Ari era imprastiata vopsea rosie:**

**-Ai pus-o in bloc inainte sa se usuce?!**

**-Nu credeam ca o sa iasa chiar asa!**

**-Nu e nimic , o sa te ajut sa o refaci!**

**-Multumesc , domnisoara!**

**Rapunzel o atinge usor pe Ariel dupa ce domnisoara Porter merge la catedra:**

**-Ce vrei?!**

**-Eu , ammmm...scuze , voiam sa te intreb daca pot sa stau cu Jasmine!**

**-Aaa...deja stau eu cu ea!**

**-Ari , stam mai la toate orele impreuna!Presupun ca o poti lasa sa stea cu mine la ora asta!**

**-Ahhhhh...Nou venitii!Se ataseaza numai de tine!**

**-Am un dar!Poti sa stai cu Mulan!**

**-Asta o sa fac!**

**-Buna , Punz!**

**-Buna...Te superi ca am vrut sa stau cu tine?!**

**-Deloc , e chiar ok!Voiam sa petrec mai mult timp ca sa te cunosc!**

**-Si eu!Esti...cam singura care m-a ajutat sa ma integrez...care a vrut sa imi fie prietena!**

**-Eii , o sa te acomodezi tu!**

**Intre timp , in spatele clasei , Mulan si Ariel vorbeau:**

**-Bun , deci voiam sa-ti spun ceva , dar sa nu auda Jasmine!**

**-Ce?!**

**-Pai...As vrea un nou makeover!Si iti spun tie acum ca sa ma susti cand ii voi spune ei!**

**-Jas iubeste ideile gen makeover , ce ar fi gresit in asta?!**

**-Genul de makeover punker –skater-fata de cartier!**

**-Incep sa inteleg!Ariel , tatal tau nu e de acord sa iti pui cercei lungi!Ce ar spune daca te-ar vedea venind acasa aratand ca Avril Lavigne?!**

**-Deja m-am gandit la asta!Cand plec de acasa , sunt normala!Apoi vin la liceu , merg la baie si ma schimb!**

**-Si acelasi lucru faci si inainte sa ajungi acasa?!**

**-Aha!**

**...**

**Jane isi lua cardiganul , caietul cu schite si desenul lui Ariel pe care a promis ca il va repara chiar daca ii va lua toata pauza de pranz si parasi clasa de desen...Trebuia sa mearga la cancelarie ca sa isi ia o cafea...Era atat de atenta la desenul care necesita multe retusuri incat nu isi dadu seama cand se impiedica de caruciorul ingrijitorului... Sticle cu tot felul de lichide si cutii cu detergenti cazura pe ea:**

**-Offf , ca...inut!Mai sa fie , Cainut!**

**-Domnisoara , sunteti bine?!spune ingrijitorul care spala pe jos...**

**-Uffff , da , sunt bine!spune Jane incercand sa se ridice.**

**-Lasati-ma sa va ajut!**

**-Multumesc!**

**Tarzan vazu pe jos caietul cu schite al domnisoarei Porter , cu cateva desene iesite din el:**

**-Astea sunt facute de dumneavoastra?!**

**-Da , niste simple schite!Doar...arunca-le!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Da , sunt doar niste prostii , si mai sunt si patate acum!**

**-Daca imi permiteti...as putea sa le pastrez?!**

**-Sigur , cum vrei!**

**-Inainte cand va vedeam pe holuri credeam ca sunteti o profesoara de engleza , dar acum sunt mai mult ca sigur ca sunteti de desen!**

**-Dap , sunt de desen!Dar de ce ai fi crezut ca sunt de engleza?!**

**-De obicei alea poarta cardigan!Ahhhh...ar cam trebui sa plec!La revedere!**

**-Jane , incantata!**

**-Tarzan!**

„**Tar...zan...Ar trebui sa dau peste caruciorul ingrijitorului mai des..."gandi Jane in timp ce se indrepta si ea spre cancelarie.**

**...**

**-O punkerita , skaterita pop chic?!spune Jasmine aproape tusind din cauza surprizei.**

**-Vezi , Rapunzel?!spune Ariel intorcandu-se spre noua ei prietena...Cel mai iubit extracuricular al lui Jazzy este uciderea fericirii!**

**-Ucid fericirea atunci cand acea persoana e fericita din cele mai stupide motive posibile!**

**-Nu e un motiv stupid!Doar simt ca am nevoie de un makeup , de un nou look!Asta nu va schimba cine sunt de fapt!Credeam ca nu esti genul de om care judeca persoanele dupa aparente!**

**-Stiu , si nu sunt!**

**-Si atunci de ce te uiti la mine asa si imi vorbesti pe tonul ala?!**

**-Cum ma uit la tine si ce ton?!**

**-Te uiti la mine in felul ala si imi vorbesti pe tonul acela!**

**-Pentru ca stiu ca o faci asta pentru tipul ala , Eric!**

**-Stai , stai , stai , nu mi-ai spus ca o faci pentru Eric!spune Mulan enervata.**

**-Cine e Eric?!spune Rapunzel ametita.**

**-E baiatul de care ii place si pentru care o sa faca o schimbare de look stupida dupa parerea mea!ii raspunde Jas inainte ca Ari sa poata deschida gura.**

**-Pai...nu o fac doar pentru Eric!Mereu mi-a placut stilul asta!Acum am...curajul sa-l aplic asupra mea!**

**-Ahh...Daca zici tu...Uite , stiu ca-ti place de el , dar nu l-am vazut niciodata dandu-ti nici un pic de atentie!Nu il cunosc , dar totusi pare atat de...de...**

**-Nesimtit?!o intrerupe Mulan...Cam este!**

**-Nu , nu este!spune Ariel incepand sa viseze cu ochii deschisi...Mereu raspunde tuturor care ii pun intrebari pe contul lui de facebook , si lasa mesaje atat de dragute tuturor!**

**-Ti-a lasat vreodata tie un mesaj dragut?!intreaba Jasmine retoric in timp ce ia o prajitura din punguta lui Punz.**

**-Aahh , sti ca nu il am la prieteni!Si inainte sa intreb stiu ca el nu vorbeste cu mine nici la scoala!spune uitandu-se duios la prietenele ei...Dar nu pot pur si simplu sa merg la el si sa ii cer sa-mi acorde atentie!Trebuie sa fac in asa fel incat sa ii castig atentia!Si nu pot face asta ca „mine" aiurita , stupida si plictisitoarea „eu"Aceasta Ariel e deja invizibila pentru el!Trebuie sa fiu o noua , increzatoare , minunata Ariel!**

**-Pai...eu te consider asa acum!**

**-Pentru ca esti prietena mea cea mai buna , dar ca el sa ma placa trebuie sa ma schimb!**

**(Jasmine isi musca buza)-Si...crezi ca daca o sa arati ca cine vrei tu sa arati il vei face sa se indragosteasca instantaneu de tine?!**

**-Pai...suna putin stupid...spune Rapunzel incercand sa mascheze faptul ca ei i se parea super-teribil groaznic de stupid.**

**-Stiu ca suna stupid , dar presupun ca as putea macar sa incerc si sa vad ce se intampla...**

**Jasmine scoase un oftat...Stia ca Ariel tinea foarte mult la parerea ei de cea mai buna prietena...Dar parca ar fi vrut sa profite putin de asta ca sa isi pastreze aceeasi"BF" si sa o pastreze F(orever) , dar nu putea:**

**-Pai e alegerea ta si...inainte sa termine Ariel o lua in brate si incepu sa sara...**

**-Deci o sa ma lasi sa o fac?!spune ea strangandu-si in brate cea mai buna prietena.**

**-Nu stiu de ce pe pamantul asta ai nevoie de acordul meu...rade Jasmine...Dar da , te las sa fii skaterita , rockerita , punkerita, aaaa, ce vrei tu sa fi...**

**-Daaaa , te iubesc , iubesc , iubesc!Bine , nu in modul ala , dar...sti tu...**

**In timp ce fetele sareau in aer o voce masculina striga iar ecoul se auzi prin toata cantina:**

**-Fa Mulan?!**

**Fetele intepenira:**

**-O cunoaste cineva de aici pe Fa Mulan?!**

**Nimeni nu raspundea nimic , pana cand:**

**-Aici , e aici!striga Rapunzel aratand spre ea.**

**-De ce i-ai spus ca sunt eu?!spune Mulan inlemnita.**

**-Pai , e clar ca te cauta pe tine!**

**-Ooo , da?!Nu mai spune...**

**Baiatul se apropie:**

**-Ai...Tu ti-ai scris numele pe lista de inscrieri la atletism?!**

**-Aaa , lista aia...Da , si cineva mi-a trecut si numarul de telefon!spune uitandu-se urat la Ariel.**

**-Am incercat sa te sun toata ziua...Ma rog , probele sunt maine , dupa scoala , pe terenul de fotbal...Sa ai echipamentul necesar si o sticla cu apa!**

**Jasmine si Ariel se multumeau sa il analizeze de departe , pe cand Rapunzel aproape ii simtea respiratia pe obraji:**

**-Esti cumva din marina?!spune ea incercand sa scoata un zambet de la el.**

**-Da , am fost si in marina!raspunde el fad fara sa zambeasca Shang , capitanul echipei de atletism!**

**-Aaa , da...afirma Mulan...Cred ca pe mine sti cum ma cheama!**

**Shang ii intoarse spatele si se indreptaspre iesire:**

**-Sii , ce ar trebui sa probam mai exact?!Credeam ca pur si simplu ne inscriem si suntem in echipa , nu?!**

**Shang nu se intoarse spre ea:**

**-Si oricum , telefonul meu e confiscat!**

**-Pai...atunci ne vedem acolo!**

**V-Suna , da-mi beep , ca m-ai dat pe spate**

**Mulan cauta peste tot prin sifonierul ei...Trecusera abia 20 de minute de cand se trezise , dar fura de ajuns pentru ea ca sa se imbrace , spele , piaptane , sa coboare jos si sa-si indese cateva feliute de fructe in gura(ar trebui sa numim asta mic dejun , nu?!) iar acum trebuia sa isi faca ghiozdanul...Dar abia acum isi aminti de probele la atletism , iar trening-ul ei nu era nicaieri:**

**-Mama , unde mi-e treningul?!**

**-L-am pus la spalat!Doar ai avut ambele ore de sport pe saptamana asta!E joi , nu?!**

**-Aaa , da , dar...Imi trebuie pentru Ariel...participa la un cross in week-end!**

**-Pe ce tema?!**

**-Salvarea pestilor ca Nemo de inec...in petrol!**

**Mama ei stia cand fiica ei mintea , mai ales inecare pestilor clown in petrol... Scuza veche!**

**-Pai , dupa cum am zis , e la spalat!Poti sa i-l dai maine!**

**-Ba nu!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Aaaaa...Ma uitam la televizor...Amanda nu e vinovata de moartea lui...Paolo...**

**-Paolo si mai cum?!**

**-Landucci!**

**-Aaa , cred ca am vazut si eu telenovela!**

**-Da?!Adica , aaa , da?!Cat de tare...**

**Se uita din nou prin dulap...Tricouri cu fluturasi , iepurasi si floricele cumparate de mama ei...Nu , Shang era serios , ii trebuia un tricou serios...Intra in camera parintilor ei si deschise sifonierul tatalui sau:**

**-Un tricou , un tricou , un tricou...**

**Gasi unul de un verde deschis si il lua rapid...Isi facu ghiozdanul dupa care cobori jos..Tatal ei striga de pe canapea:**

**-Cred ca Ariel a venit sa te ia!**

**Mulan se uita pe geam!Intr-adevar , era masina familiei lui Ariel...Aquata , o sora mai mare a lui Ariel in primul an de facultate abia isi luase permisul , asa ca avea buna dispozitie sa isi duca toate surorile mai mici la scoala , cu tot cu prietene!Ciudat e ca doar Ariel si Arista avura incredere sa vina cu ea...pardon , vrura sa vina cu ea...Mulan intra in masina...Sub picioarele ei era un costum de baie , un slap in cealalta parte , cateva perechi de tenisi , un pantof cu toc , un pieptan rupt si plin de nisip peste tot...Da , se vedea clar ca asta era masina Aquatei:**

**-Aaa , buna!**

**-Salut!**

**-Ma bucur ca ti-ai..luat permisul!spune Mulan Aquatei incercand sa isi dezlipeasca guma care i se prinsese de balerin de cum intra in masina.**

**-Merci!Iti vine sa crezi ca a trebuit sa il dau gen...de vreo 6 ori inainte sa il iau?!**

**Mulan se uita la viteza cu care merg..Aaa , in regula , doar 60 de km...Stai putin , acolo nu sunt 60!Sunt 160!**

**-Ce e , draga , ai rau de masina?!spune Aquata intorcandu-se la fetele din spate.**

**-Aaa , nu!**

**-A , ok!Arista , semaforul era rosu , n-am vazut?!**

**-Cred ca da...**

**-Ouuu...E , asta e!**

**Mulan isi lua in liniste caietul de educatie civica si incepu sa scrie:**

„**Dragi prieteni , draga familie...Am decis sa imi fac testamentul nestiind daca o sa mai ajung vie la scoala!Toate hainele mele o sa fie impartite egal intre cele mai bune prietene ale mele , dar totusi , cred ca s-ar potrivi mai mult pe Jasmine , Ariel poarta 2 marimi mai mult... Jas poate lua dvd-urile cu Pretty Little Liars si posterul cu . care ii place atat!Ariel va fi tutorele din punct de vedere legal al ursuletului meu panda de plus!Nici una din voi nu primeste...Hei , sa nu va atingeti de aia!Vreau ca acel cantec trist si totusi inspaimantator din filmul „Donnie Darko" sa fie pus la inmormantarea mea!Daca o sa va intalniti vreodata cu Zac Efron spuneti-i ca eu , fata moarta intr-o skoda plina de nisip la iubit mereu!**

**Cu drag , a vostra prietena , fiica si nepoata , Mulan!**

**P.S. Nu intrebati de ce am tricoul tatalui meu la mine in geanta!Doar treceti peste!" **

**...**

**-Uite , nu spun ca a fost un film rau , dar a avut un final super tampit!**

**argumenteaza Flynn , dupa care se mai priveste odata in oglinzile retrovizoare , pentru a se asigura ca arata bine...**

**-A fost un film super!il contrazice Phoebus.**

**-Ba nu , nu a fost!A fost un vis , a fost realitate?!A fost un cacat de vis cu putina realitate?!Stateam acolo si voiam sa aflu ce naiba s-a intamplat si PAC! apare genericul!**

**-Mie chiar mi-a placut!Asta e ideea intregului film!Sa te puna pe ganduri!spune Phoebus intorcand volanul spre dreapta.**

**Esmeralda isi scoase castile in urechi:**

**-Vorbiti despre filmul ala cu Leo Dicaprio?!**

**-Da!**

**-Aaa , nu imi place , are cel mai tampit final!**

**Flynn ii arunca lui Phoebus o privire de:"Veeezi fraiere?!"**

**-Si pana la urma cum de te-ai prins ca a avut un final atat de inteligent?!Tu esti geniul care a spus ca Emiratele Arabe sunt langa Beverly Mountains!intreba Esme.**

**-Aaa , nu am fost atent la film , m-am jucat Angry Birds si ca sa nu se supere Flynn, in ultimele 5 minute de film am citit recenzia!**

**-Poftim?!spune Flynn enervat.**

**-Nimic!Oricum , recenzia a fost chiar tare , as vrea sa vad filmul!Data viitoare cu Flynn mergem la Scooby Doo:Insula pisicilor ...Ca sa stii , e vorba despre Scooby Doo , care merge pe o insula unde sunt pisici monstru...Crezi ca poti tine pasul cu asta?!**

**-Mai taci!spune Esme...Hoopa...Cineva nu mai are loc de parcareeeee...**

**-Ce?!Aaaahhh!Ti-am spus sa nu intarzii!Am spus:la 7:30 suntem la tine , dar nu , tu inca nu iti facuse-i parul!**

**-Aha!Si multumesc din suflet ca ati asteptat!Acuma tre sa il caut pe Aladdin!Va puuup!**

**-Ce?!Nu ai de gand sa ne astepti?!**

**-Aaa , pai as vrea dar...uite , Flynn o sa stea cu tine!**

**-Ahhh , Flynn , iti vine sa cre...inainte sa termine Phoebus vazu ca si Flynn iesi din masina si ii facea cu mana din fata scolii...E oficial , am cei mai nesimtiti prieteni!**

**...**

**Pocahontas statea la locul seniorilor , si cand aproape toti venira sa se relaxeze acolo , vru sa le capteze atentia...Facuse un semn mare...Acolo era locul lor special , sau cel putin asta incerca sa fie...Nu puteai spune ca aavea foarte mult talent...desena un copac si cateva banci dupa care le taie un un mare x rosu...Acest lucru i se parea foarte clar la 1 noaptea cand il facu , dar acum parea destul de irelevant...Parea ca ea ar fi vrut sa distruga locul...Oricum , aveau de gand sa vorbeasca sau sa tipe la domnul Walt pana cand acesta va hotari sa construiasca parcarea aia in alta parte...se gandi din nou...De fapt , domnul Walt e un tip foarte dragut , asa ca o discutie amicala ar fi fost de ajuns! Ei , e clar ca toate ideile ti se par mult mai bune atunci cand iti vine sa lesini de somn...Totusi , acum ori niciodata:se urca pe masa si incepu sa vorbeasca:**

**-Aaaam...Buna , ma scuzati?!Pot sa va captez putin atentia , ati putea va rog sa va uitati aici?!**

**Esmeralda si Flynn ajunsera exact la timp ca sa o vada:**

**-Ce naiba facea prietena ta?!**

**-Crezi ca am habar?!Esme il apuca pe Flynn de mana si il trase in multime...**

**-Aaa , eu credeam ca o sa ne prefacem ca nu o cunoastem , dar nu...merge si asa!**

**-Poca , scumpo...Ce faci?!**

**-Am nevoie de ajutorul tau , Es!**

**-Pentru ce?!Toata lumea se holbeaza la tine!**

**-Da , asta am vrut sa faca!spune Pocahontas...Spune-le despre parcare , despre ce se intampla!ii inmana prietenei ei afisele...Da-le astea!**

**-Aaa , deci asta faci!Flynn credea ca vrei sa faci striptease!**

**-Ce?!**

**-Nimic!Si...Aaa...tu doar...stai acolo , sau...**

**-A trebuit sa le captez atentia , dar toti sunt ocupati si vorbesc si...**

**-Ok , ok , m-am prins!spune Esme dandu-i poseta ei lui Flynn si urcandu-se pe masa langa !Ochii la mine , aici!E ceva ce prietena mea vrea sa va spuna , asa ca ascultati , si ascultati in liniste!**

**-Merci!cati dintre voi au vrut o parcare noua?!**

**-Eu!**

**-Eu!**

**-Eu!**

**Se aud mai multe voci din multime:**

**-Ei bine se va intampa!Ne vor distruge locul nostru ca sa va faca o afurisita de parcare!**

**-Si de unde sti asta , Mama Natura?!spune Gaston , capitanul echipei de fotbal.**

**-De unde stiu?!De unde stiu...E foarte amuzant ca la avizier era o hartie cat capul tau , dar mult mai mare decat creierul care spune clar ca o sa ne pierdem locul special pentru o parcare!**

**-Asta nu e posibil!spune Aladdin.**

**Esmeralda ii zambi dulce...**

**-Asa e!spune Lottie luandu-i mana lui Al si punandusi-o dupa gat...Daca ursuletul zice , asa e!**

**-Si daca ursuletul zice sa iti iei mana de pe el?!spune Esme destul de geloasa.**

**-De fapt...incep sa spuna toti...trebuie sa vin la scoalacu o jumatate de ora mai devreme ca sa prind loc de parcare!**

**-Da , si o parcare ar fi chiar buna!**

**-Mai ales ca scoala planifica de catva timp sa faca una!spune Esme , dar privirea groaznica pe care i-o arunca Pocahontas o facu sa se balbaie.**

**-De fapt...spune Lottie...Ursuletule , mai bine rezervam o masa la cantina si gata!Sau putem manca in masinunta mea!**

**-Da , sau putem manca si in gradina , nu neaparat la locul asta!spun ceilalti.**

**-Nu , nu va dati seama?!E vorba si despre natura!Uitati copacul asta!Sigur are zeci de ani!spune Pocahontas , dandu-si insa seama ca nimeni nu va fi impresionat de asta.**

**-Blah-blah-blah!spune Charlotte lipindu-se si mai mult de Aladdin care era destul de deranjat de planta un copac in nouaparcare si gata!**

**-Nu se pot planta copaci in parcari!spune Pocahontas enervata.**

**-Atunci sa nu il mai plantam deloc si gata!striga Esmeralda coborand de pe masa.**

**-Dar eu...nu , nu e vorba despre asta!**

**-Adica da, locul nostru e tare si chestii de genu'...spune Tiana...Dar as prefera sa mananc in cantina decat sa vin pe jos la scoala!**

**-Da , si eu!**

**-Si eu!**

**-Oricum , ce am putea face?!spune Arista , sora mai mare a lui Ariel incercand si ea sa se apropie de Aladdin.**

**-Scuze...spune el dand-o jos pe Charlotte de pe el...Nu ma omor cu blondele!**

**-Ma fac roscata!Eee , ce tot zic , imi vopsesc parul si roz pentru tine , ursulet!**

**BRIIIING!**

**Clopotelul suna pentru inceperea primei ore...Toti isi luara gentile si plecara...Aladdin vru sa mai ramana , dar Charlotte il trase cu toata puterea:**

**-Vino , ursulet , intarziem la muzica!a...Aladdin vru sa mai ramana , dar Charlotte il trase cu toata puterea:**

**-Vino , ursulet , intarziem la muzica!**

**-Oooooooauuuu...**

**Pocahontas se aseza trista pe banca...Esmeralda se aseza langa ea si o lua in brate...Flynn veni si ii dadu geanta lui Esme:**

**-Nu-mi vine sa cred ca nu le pasa!**

**-Ooo , ba le pasa!spune Flynn vrand sa o faca sa se simta mai ca le pasa de masinile lor mai mult!**

**-Ahhh , dar am facut si o pancarta si...**

**Flynn se uita atent la cartonul de langa masa:**

**-Ar trebui sa iti schimbi strategia de marketing , x-ul asta arata ca si cand tu ai vrea sa faci locul nostru sa dispara!**

**-Poate ce a spus Arista e adevarat!Nu putem face mai nimic!spune Es stergandu-i lacrimile lui Poca...Mergem la ore?!**

**-Un singur lucru va spun!Asta nu e sfarsitul!**

**...**

**-Ai innebunit?!spune Mulan , mai mult ca sigura ca Ariel voia sa o omoare chiar in aceasta zi...**

**-Ahhh , haideti!Toate ati spus ca e o idee super ieri , nu puteti da acum inapoi!**

**-Am spus ca ideea e doar buna!Dar nu stiu cand , ideea a devenit scandalos de imposibila!Cum de vrei sa faci asta?!spune Jas enervata.**

**Rapunzel statea langa Jasmine...Nu stia ce se intamplase cu discutia!Pur si simplu vorbeau despre cat de bine ii sta cu manichiura french cand Ariel spuse ceva despre o Ursula si toate innebunira:**

**-Nu poti sa ii spui Ursulei sa te ajute cu asta!striga Jazzy vehement.**

**-Si de ce nu?!Ea are acel look!Se aude tipatul punk cand ea vine in camera!**

**-De fapt , majoritatea tipa:aaaaaaaaa!Si unii chiar:Mammiiiii!spune Jas , nedandu-si seama cat de mult o inspaimanta pe Rapunzel.**

**-Si tu o sa ignori faptul ca e o vrajitoare?!spune Mulan...Mai ti minte atunci cand fetele de la cantina au spus o gluma despre rockeri si , 2 minute mai tarziu , cratita cu lapte fierbinte a fost daramata peste ele!**

**-Sau atunci...continua Jasmine...Cand l-a orbit pe Peter Pan bagandu-i creionul in ochi anul trecut si bietul de el a trebuit sa poarte bandajul 3 saptamani doar pentru ca i-a zis:grasuta?!N-am nici un chef sa ma plimb pe aici si sa ma trezesc cu un HB 2 in ochi!**

**-Si eu am vazut asta in direct!tipa Mulan...Sau atunci cand a facut-o pe domnisoara Porter sa planga?!Nimeni nu stie ce i-a zis , sau daca stiu , nu vor sa repete asta!**

**-Oauu , tipa asta pare chiar inspaimantatoare!spune Rapunzel tremurand.**

**-Pai...daca nu vreti sa ma ajutati...ma duc eu!ingana Ariel in timp ce se uita doar la Jasmine.**

**-Bine!ii raspunde bruneta vrand sa para nepasatoare.**

**-Ok!**

**-Du-te!spune Jas din ce in ce mai inspaimantata.**

**-Ma duc!se enerveaza Ari muscandu-si si ea buza de teama...**

**-Super!striga Jazzy si mai tare intorcandu-se si tinandu-si mainile incrucisate.**

**Amandoua deodata(Jas)-Nu pleca! (Ari)-Veniti cu mine!**

**-Ahhh...spune si Mulan...Cred ca mergem si noi!Haide Punz!**

**-Si...mai clar...ce a mai facut Ursula asta?!intreaba Rapunzel curioasa.**

**-Aaa , incepe Jasmine sa povesteasca...In prima mea zi de scoala, am facut greseala sa ma duc la baie la parter!Acolo e locul ei si al prietenelor ei!Si da , sa spunem ca micuta mea gentuta Roger Vivier a sfarsit tragic in toaleta...Dar macar nu a fost capul meu!**

**-Auchhh...spune Punz luand si ea un covrigel.**

**-Dar uite ce e , Ariel...se opreste Jas...Facem asta pentru ca suntem prietene bune...dar trebuie sa imi promiti ca niciunul din capetele noastre nu vor ajunge in toaleta...Si nici micuta mea Maddalena Marconi!**

**-Bine , s-a facut!Sunteti cele mai bune prietene!**

**-Stim!spun toate imbratisandu-se.**

**...**

**Fetele nu isi dadura seama cum toate ajunsera la parter...De fapt , era mai mult un subsol...Nu putea sa fie demolat pentru ca e..baza intregii cladirii:**

**-De ce suiera vantul in halul asta?!ingana Jas speriata.**

**-Poate pentru ca sunt ferestre deschise...isi da Rapunzel cu parerea in timp ce statea ascunsa in spatele lui Mulan.**

**Ooo , Doamne...Jasmine se uita speriata la cutiile cu decoratiuni de Craciun...daca un criminal in serie se ascundea dupa una si le-ar fi macelarit si ascuns in cutii?!Elevii nu le-ar mai fi gasit decat accidental la Craciun...Dupa cate ati citit puteti spune ca Jasmine nu prea e fana filme de groaza...Singura data cand a vazut unul de la cap la coada a fost cand Flynn o invita pe ea si pe Ariel la unul , si nu putea decat sa sufere in tacere sau sa il ia pe Flynn in brate ca sa se calmeze...Iar pentru ea , a doua optiune nu era valabila!**

**Ariel isi vazu cea mai buna prietena terifiata , asa ca , ca o buna prietena , se hotari sa...sara in fata ei scotand un :Buuuuu! groaznic si dupa sa rada de cazatura si sperietura ei...**

**-Hahahaha...**

**-Nu e amuzant!striga Jasmine curatandu-si fusta de un roz pal si ridicandu-si geanta...**

**Mulan si Rapunzel se speriara si ele de moarte , dar acum radeau infundat:**

**-Doar...incetati!rade Jasmine in timp ce se ridica , dupa care isi aranja sacoul roz pal si bluza din dantela , cred ca mi-am rupt coccisul!**

**Fetele radeau atat de tare incat ecoul se auzea peste tot:**

**-Aaaah , sa plecam mai repede de aici!le impinse Jazzy in fata.**

**-Vrei sa il chem pe Flynny ca sa te simti mai in siguranta?!o lua Ari in ras.**

**-Mai taci!Eu NU il plac!Daca el o face , nu e vina mea!**

**-Ce , Flynn?!intreaba Rapunzel.**

**-Da , este un ba...**

**-Stiu cine e!o intrerupe ea pe Ariel...Da , Jas , te place!Ti-a facut si un portret!**

**-Da , Jas , ar trebui sa il agati in dormitor!rade Mulan impingandu-si prietena.**

**-Mai taceti!spune Jasmine lovind-o pe Mulan cu a ei iubita Maddalena Marconi.**

**Fetele chiar aveau nevoie de ceva care sa faca tensiunea sa dispara , ceva care sa o fac pe una dintre ele sa NU SE MAI GANDEASCA LA UN CRIMINAL IN SERIE!**

**Deodata usa de la baia fetelor se deschise cu un BANG! pe fundal si o fata cu parul alb in intregime , o fusta cu volane , o pereche de colanti mov , multe zorzoane argintii si negre atarnand peste tot aparu:**

**-Si ce faceti voi piticelor aici?!intreba Ursula apropiindu-se de fete.**

**Punz , Mulan si Jas,toate se uitau la Ariel , dand de inteles ca ele nu aveau de gand sa vorbeasca...Dar nici Ariel nu avea curajul sa deschida gura:**

**-Ia uite ce avem aici!O bombonica roz!spune Ursula pe un glas dulce si totusi fals apucand-o pe Jasmine de bluza:**

**-Poti sa...imi dai drumul?!**

**-As putea...Dar nu vreau!**

**-Da-i drumul , Ursula!spune Ariel.**

**-Ahhh , bine , ce cautati voi , piticelor aici?!**

**-Noi aaaa...continua Ariel...Nu suntem pitice!Suntem in anul 2!**

**-Nici de anul 1 nu pareti!Sunteti atat de milimetrice...**

**-Da , aaa , oricine e milimetric pe langa Godzilla!spune Jasmine asezandu-si colierul.**

**-Ia uite ce tupeu are bombonica!Sa nu cumva sa o scapam pe jos!Oricum , cine sunteti si ce vreti?!**

**-E...eu sunt Ariel , si...**

**-Si bombonica asta?!**

**-Jasmine !Nu am nevoie de prezentari din partea altora!spune bruneta uitandu-se urat la Ursula...**

**-Da , si ele sunt Mulan si Rapunzel!**

**-Aha...Si ce cautati aici?!**

**-Am avea...cumva , intr-un anume fel...se balbaia Ariel...Nevoie de ajutorul tau!**

**Ursula incepu sa rada:-Nevoie de ajutorul meu?!La ce , mai exact?!  
-Am dori...un sfat in moda?!**

**Ursula radea deja cu lacrimi:**

**-Durere , Panica!striga ea 2 gemene care erau in baie...Puteti sa va ganditi si voi ca era doar nume de scena sau ceva de genu' , nu numele lor adevarate. Bombonelele au nevoie de sfatul meu in moda!**

**-Hahahaha...**

**-Ok , veniti!spune Ursula deschizand usa baii.**

**-Si...ati ucis omul de servici cand voia sa faca curatenie pe aici sau ceva?!intreaba Jasmine uitandu-se scarbita la podeaua plina de o mazga scarboasa.**

**-Haaa...Uitati ce aere are bombonica!Sa aiba grija sa nu o dezumflam!Oricum , de ce ai avea nevoie de sfatul meu in moda?!**

**-Eu...doar...**

**-Ahhh , pe bune...zice Jas enervata...E pentru un baiat!**

**-Un baiat ,aaaa?!intreaba Ursula -ma sa ghicesc...Baiatul are un stil mai punk , si nu se uita la o bombonica ca si tine!**

**-Bingo!spune Mulan uitandu-se la cat de „simetrice" erau Durere si Panica!**

**-Aha...Am putea sa te ajutam!Durere , Panica , aduceti lada!**

**-Lada?!ingaima Ariel speriata.**

**-Aha!ii raspunse obicei tinem aici hainele pentru ziua urmatoare , atunci uitam de ele si raman pastrate aici!Sigur , mai sunt haine si de-a lui Durere , si de-a lui Panica , sigura iti vin alea!**

**-Pot sa iau astea?!spune Ariel avand in mana o pereche de blugi rupti , un maieu negru mulat cu capse si niste cizme negre cu tinte.**

**-Aaaa...da...**

**-Si nu vrei nimic in schimb?!Chiar mi le dai pe gratis?!  
-Aaaa...sa zicem ca vreau ceva!**

**-Pai...Nu prea am bani chiar acum , dar as putea sa ii cer surorii mele mai mari si...**

**-Nu , nu...desi banii suna bine , as vrea altceva!**

**-Ce?!intreba Ariel curioasa.**

**-Pai...nu-mi vine nimic in minte acum , dar sa spunem ca imi ramai datoare cu un serviciu!**

**Ariel isi musca buza...Nu stia daca sa accepte...Se uita la cea mai buna prietena a ei...Jasmine avea clar o fata de:"nu face asta"...Tatal ei fiind un afacerist arhicunoscut , Jas stia ca nu trebuie sa bati palma cu nimeni pana nu iti dai seama ca afacerea ar fi in favoarea ta , si nu faci niciodata afaceri dubioase , iar luatul unor haine dintr-o cutie pastrata in subsol de la cea mai mare si temuta nesimtita din scoala era destuuul de dubios...Desi stia ca nu ebine , Ari dadu din cap afirmativ:**

**-Ok , sa zicem...**

**-Super!Vino!spune Ursula dandu-i un marker aici!zice ea aratandu-i usa de la baie.**

**-Aici?!**

**-Aha...Numele intreg si data!**

**-Pai...Bine!**

**Ariel semna rapid si trecu data , dupa care ii inmana inapoi marker-ul Ursulei.**

**...**

**-Deci ...Imi ajung banii de un suc dar nu si daca mergem la clatite , acolo sucul e mai scump si mai vreau si clatite!incerca Flynn sa negocieze cu Aladdin si Phoebus.**

**-Pai...te pot imprumuta eu!spune Aladdin...Dar nu am decat de 100!**

**-100...de centi?!intreaba Flynn deznadajduit.**

**-Nu , de dolari!**

**-Aaaaa...Si codul de la seiful tau e?!**

**-Las-o balta!**

**-Pai...vine Phoebus cu o idee...Am putea...merge la gogosi!**

**-Gogosi sa fie!spune Flynn zambind...Ma imprumuta si pe mine cineva cu un dolar , un dolar , un dolar , aud cumva 2 dolari?!Aaa?!Bine , Al , daca insisti , da-mi cadou de ziua mea 100 de verzisori!**

**-Aaaa...N-ai spus ca ziua ta e in mai?!**

**-Incerc si eu sa te fac sa te simti mai putin vinovat!Cu 100 de dolari achiti toate cadourile pe care nu mi le-ai dat de cand m-am nascut!**

**-Ce dragut , si generos esti!Dar nu!**

**-Phoebus , frate...Ti-am spus ca mereu mi-a placut parul tau?!**

**-Las-o balta!**

**-Ok , imi dau banii pe gogosi!Macar merita!spune Flynn incercand sa ajunga la telefonul care ii vibra in , da-mi beep , ca m-ai dat pe spate!**

**-Flynn..raspunde Esmeralda dandu-si ochii peste cap...Ti-am spus , nu poti sa spui asta de fiecare data cand te suna cineva!Sau daca o faci...macar cumpara drepturile de autoare de la Kim Possible!**

**-Ti-am spus ca nu l-am luat de la ea!**

**-Aha , da , cum sa nu!Nu asta e important!Stii ca astazi sunt probele pentru echipa de atletism , de fotbal , blablabla...**

**-Haaa...Sunt mult prea cool ca sa imi impart popularitatea cu alti 10 tipi , deci echipa de fotbal cade!Pe bune , de ce mi-ar pasa mie de asa ceva?!**

**-Pai...Aladdin deja mi-a promis ca vine , asa ca a mai ramas ca tu si Phoebus sa veniti!E pentru Pocahontas , vreau sa vada ca o sustinem!**

**-Dar voiam sa luam gogosi!**

**-Veniti sau iti sparg din nou contul de facebook!**

**-Pentru cultura ta generala , domnisoara...mi-am schimbat-o!Nu mai e aceeasi parola ca data trecuta!**

**-Mmm , astepta putin!Aha!Este: Ily , Jasmine...Pe bune , nu ai nimic mai bun?!**

**-Cum ti-ai dat seama?!**

**-2 secunde!E mai buna ca aia de data trecuta , teddy-ursuletuliubaret... Uite , Flynn...Asta nu e nici un nume bun de ursulet , nici o parola buna!**

**-Dar eu...**

**-Sa va vad acolo!Bye , ursulet iubaret mic ce esti!**

**-Nu , stai , eu...**

**Esmeralda inchisese deja:**

**-Pai baieti , avem o mica schimbare de planuri!Vom merge sa o vedem pe Pocahontas dand proba!**

**-Si...gogosile?!intreaba Phoebus trist.**

**-Eee , o vedem cum alearga cativa metrii si e acceptata in echipa , iar dupa mergem la mall!Stiti doar ca in timpul saptamanii e deschis pana tarziu!**

…

**VI-Plasturi cu Winnie the Pooh…cool!**

**Aurora coborase de mult pe teren , doar majoretele aveau sa dea proba astazi...Bineinteles , Snow si Cindy stateau pe banca pentru a o sustine:**

**-Stii...ii spune Cindy prietenei ei in timp ce ia un pampon din cutie...Uneori chiar as vrea sa dau proba pentru majorete!Apoi imi dau seama ca obosesc cand urc 2 etaje!**

**-Da , ai fi o majoreta minunata!Acum da-mi asta inainte sa il strici!spune Snowy insfacand ia zi , Ro...Te astepti sa vina multa lume?!**

**-Nu stiu , am pus afisul ieri...Dar eu sper sa vina multi!Ahhh , sper ca o sa ma descurc la fel de bine ca si Tink.**

**Tink sau Tinker Bell este vechea sefa a majoretelor , dar a absolvit , deci cineva trebuia sa ii ia locul:**

**-Da , tipa aia chiar era tare!spune Snow amintindu-si.**

**-Si daca as fi cea care le aduce apa si prosoapele in pauza ca si tipul cu apa?! ii propune Cindy prietenei ei.**

**-Vrei sa fii tipul cu apa?!**

**-Tehnic , as fi fata cu apa!**

**-Si asta face postul asta atat de supraestimat?!**

**-Ai dreptate , mai bine ma dau batuta!**

**-Asteapta putin!Hey , Ro , aveti nevoie de o fata cu apa?!**

**-Poftim?!spune Aurora intorcandu-se spre prietenele ei , dar Snow era deja intoarsa spre Cenusareasa.**

**-Vezi?!Si in plus...nu cred ca e o meserie foarte banoasa , sincer acum!**

**-Da , asa credeam si eu!Acum lasa-ma sa visez cum sunt cea mai populara , minunata , frumoasa...**

**-Modesta...**

**-Da , si asta...majoreta!**

**-Sti , ai putea sa fi majoreta!Am auzit ca femeile de servici curata costumul ala de leu de cam...2 ori pe an!**

**-Neee , Peter Pan e mascota de cand era in anul I , si cred ca o sa ramana pana cand termina liceul...**

**-Ooo , Doamne!Tu chiar ai luat in serios faza cu mascota?!Adica eu am glumit cu curatatul ei de 2 ori pe ani , nu il curata niciodata!Exista si lucruri mai usoare de facut ca sa te apropii de Charming!**

**-Nu e din cauza lui!**

**-Aha...**

**-Bine , poate il plac putin!Doar putin , nimic mai mult!**

**Charming , care se intampla a fi chiar numele lui adevarat este singurul baiat din echipa de majorete...E atletic , simpatic , dragut si placut in general!Nu poti sa spui ca nu e tare , desi in alte scoli baietii-majorete sunt considerati...fraieri!Chiar si cand faci o gluma despre numele lui , el rade cu tine!Nu poti fi suparat pe tipul asta!Si poate de asta Cindy il placea:**

**-Ba nu il plac!**

**Pardon?!Nu te pui cu povestitoarea:**

**-Ok , bine , scuze...putin il plac , da...**

**Asa , mult mai bine!**

**Aurora statea ingrijorata:**

**-Fetelor!striga ea prietenelor ati vazut un pampon?!Sunt sigura ca am adus 24!**

**-Nu...ascunde Cenusareasa pamponul la , nimic!Nici un pampon aici , poti pleca!**

**Filip se apropie de Aurora si o lua in brate:**

**-Ce faci , baby?!**

**-Bine , tu?!**

**-Bine!o saruta el.**

**-Aloooo!striga Cenusareasa puteti sa va luati o camera la un hotel sau ceva?!  
-Mi-a fost dor de tine...ii mangaie Filip chipul Aurorei.**

**-Nu le-am zis sa isi ia o camera la hotel sau ceva?!Eu sunt sigura ca le-am zis!se enerva Cenusareasa.**

**-Parca nu te-ai obisnuit cu ei!Sunt impreuna din primul an!ii aminteste Snow prietenei sale.**

**-Aaa , da...La ora de optional a domnisoarei De Vil cand s-a intepat in acul ala...**

**-Si a lesinat la vederea propriului sange!continua Alba-ca-Zapada.**

**-Si Filip a crezut ca are nevoie de respiratie gura-la-gura , asa ca...i-a facut! termina Cindy chicotind.**

**-Pai...e clar ca nu e foarte inteligent!rade Snowy.**

**-Eee , nici Aurora nu e cel mai stralucit creion in penar , deci de-aia se potrivesc , nu?!**

**...**

**Aladdin , Phoebus si Flynn se indreptau spre teren:**

**-Si...Ce poate sa iti faca Esme la cont?!Sa iti puna meseria de model al lui Botezatu , sa iti faca in photoshop o poza cu tine si haine de fata , sa dea cateva like-uri la pagini despre pisicute si sa puna un status cu majuscule gen:SUNT UN MARE GAY!Chestii comune...spune Aladdin zambind...**

**-Uita-te la tine...Esti prieten atat de bun cu o fata pe care o consideri nevinovata!Ce draguuut...Dar nu...Esmeralda e un adevarat haker!Ar trebui sa se specializeze pe chestia asta!Sa nu te lasi influentat de unghiutele data cu oj cu sclipici , clamite cu fluturasi si note mici la matematica!Tipa e desteapta!E foarte desteapta!Eu pot sa pun pariu ca e vrajitoare!Phoebus crede ca si-a vandut sufletul Satanei , dar fiecare cu parerea lui!**

**-Si...atunci ... ce ar putea Es sa faca?!intreaba Aladdin nedumerit.**

**-Pai...vru sa ii raspunda Phoebus...Anul trecut capitanul echipei de fotbal , Gaston a dat o petrecere...Flynn s-a imbatat...**

**-Cat de rau?!  
-Stii oamenii aia care sunt atat de beti incat iti zic toate secretele lor si dupa . vrand sa se ridice cad cu fata pe podea?!**

**-Vag...**

**-Ei bine atat de beat...A fost un incident , el si-a pierdut hainele , a fost si lipici pe undeva... parca si un unicorn dar nu pot sa garantez pentru ca si eu bausem un wiskey!**

**-Si...de ce imi zici asta?!  
-Esmeralda are poze!**

**-Aaa...Totul are sens acum!**

**-Stiu , nu?!zice Phoebus sarcastic.**

**-Oooo , nu!intervine Flynn in discutie.**

**-Ce?!intreaba prietenii lui deodata.**

**-E...e ea!spune Flynn facand referire la Rapunzel care incerca din rasputeri sa deschida usa vestiarului ei.**

**-Aaaaa!isi da Al seama...E fata aia de la biroul directorului! Roxette?! Nu... Ramona?! Nah... Rebecca?! Nu , nici asta!**

**-Cine e?!E cumva tipa careia trebuia sa ii faci un tur?!**

**-Da , asa ceva...**

**-Si de ce nu i-l faci , Flynn?!intreaba Phoebus destul de incordat.**

**-Ruxandra?!Neee...Rolanda?!Nu , nici asta!**

**-Tipa e ciudata , bine?!Nu are internet , nu stie ce e facebook , habar nu are de twitter! Si nici nu a mers la McDonald's vreodata!**

**-Raisa?!Raveena?!Rihanna?!**

**-Uite , daca tipa e ciudata nu inseamna ca nu trebuie sa ai grija de ea!Oricum , ce ti-a „promis" Walt daca nu ai grija de ea?!**

**-Exmatricularea!**

**-Poftim?!Nu , nu , nu!Trebuia sa absolvim impreuna , sa facem o petrecere de absolvire mareata impreuna , sa ne inscriem la o facultate fitoasa impreuna si atunci cand incepe anul si nu o sa fim admisi sa il vizitam pe Al in fiecare week-end la el in campus!**

**-Rolisa?!**

**-Nici macar nu e un nume , o cheama Roxana!Stai , nu...Rapunzel , asta era!**

**-Da...si Rapunzel e un nume foarte cunoscut!Oricum , marete planuri , Phoebus!**

**-Stiu , si nu pot sa fac asta daca fraierul asta e exmatriculat!Du-te la ea si fii cat de dragut poti fi!**

**-Buna , Flynn!**

„**O , mama , iarasi fata asta...Priviti doar ce fata are...Si cum face din mana... Ahhh , nu mai face asa din mana"**

**-Heeeey , Rapunzel!Ai...aaaa...probleme cu asta?!**

**-Eu...eee , stii tu...treburi...**

**-Da...De ce te plimbi cu punga aia dupa tine?!intreaba Flynn aratand spre punga cu lucruri de pictura a doar sa o pui in vestiar!**

**-Da...daca as putea sa il deschid.**

**-Te...ajut eu!Trebuie doar sa le dai un pumn puternic si...inainte sa termine Flynn dadu un pumn care i se intoarse direct in nas...Cazu pe jos...**

**Phoebus si Aladdin se spargeau de ras in timp ce Rapunzel se arunca langa el:**

**-Ooo , esti bine?!**

**-Da , sunt ok!**

**-Sangerezi!spune ea suflandu-i in fata.**

**-Pe bune sunt bi...Ce naiba faci?!  
-Mama ta nu ti-a suflat niciodata?!Mai trece putin durerea!  
-Aaaa...O sa imi pun doar un plasture!ingaima Flynn uitandu-se la prietenii sai...Amandoi erau rosii de ras...**

**-Stai , am cateva!Mi le-a dat mama in caz de orice , era mai mult ca sigura ca o sa ma roada noii pantofi de scoala , dar nu!spune ea punandu-i plasturele pe zgarietura de pe nas.**

**-Mer...Astea sunt cu Winnie the Pooh!**

**-Aha!Si cu Tigru , Bufnita , Iepure si Purcelus!**

**-Mul...tumesc!**

**-Flynn , ne scuzi un moment?!Mai poti Al?!il intreba Phoebus pe Aladdin razand.**

**-Nu!**

**-Nici eu!Sa-i dam drumul!Hahahahahahahahaaa...**

**-Hahahahaha...**

**-Doar taceti!**

**-Rapunzel!Rapunz...Ouuu , aici erai!spune Jasmine luandu-si in brate noua sa mergem , Mulan e nervoasa inainte de proba!Mi-am facut griji pentru tine , credeam ca te-ai pierdut!**

**-Sunt ok!Doar incercam sa imi deschid vestiarul!Dar nici Flynn nu a reusit deci...**

**-Vedem maine , trebuie sa ne grabim , mai mult ca sigur ti-au dat combinatia gresita!**

**-Combinatia?!**

**-O hartiuta cu numere pe care ti-o dau odata cu orarul si meniul de la cantina?!**

**-Aaa , deci asta era!exclama Punz scotand din buzunar o hartiuta.**

**-Aha!Stai sa incerc! Jasmine privi atenta hartia mazgalita de catre prietena ei cu carioci , dupa care roti de cateva ori pentru a introduce combinatia , iar vestiarul se deschise ca prin !Dar...puteau sa iti dea unul putin mai bun...Cred ca asta are putin sange pe el!**

**-Ahhh...ofta Flynn jenat...**

**-Ouuu , Flynn!Ce faci?!**

**-Chiar iti pasa?!**

**-Nu in totalitate , voiam sa fiu draguta!Presupun ca ne mai vedem Flynn si...**

**-Noi suntem...**

**-Pastrati pentru data viitoare , sigur ne mai intalnim , deja am intarziat!O sa fiu incantata de cunostinta data viitoare , pa!**

**-Si eu voi fi incantat sa te cunosc , iubire...spune Phoebus razand.**

**-Cine era cealalta fata?!Era a naibii de sexy!spune Aladdin inca intorcandu-si capul dupa fete.**

**-Nu , era Jasmine!spune Flynn uitandu-se la plasturele cu Winnie.**

**-Ce e cu el?!rade Aladdin .**

**-Fata de care e indragostit inca de anul trecut , nimic mai mult!**

**...**

**-Baieti , ce v-a luat atat de mult?!Ati escaladat Everest-ul ca sa ajungeti aici?!spune Esmeralda tragandu-l pe Aladdin pentru a se aseza langa , ce s-a intamplat cu mana ta?!Cumva v-ati batut?! Aladdin , de ce doar l-ai zgariat pe nas?!Tu poti mai mult!Daca erai pregatit puteai sa ii si rupi piramida nazala!**

**-Nu intreba!striga Flynn infundat in timp ce fierbea de manie.**

**-Ala e cumva...Winnie the Pooh?!rade Esmeralda.**

**-Am spus sa nu intrebi!**

**-Ok , ma gandeam sa va dau niste chips-uri dar bineinteles , nesimtitii nu primesc!**

**-Oricum urasc aroma de pui!Nici macar nu are gust de pui!Are gust de...orice dar nu pui!**

**-Da , doar ca le era cam greu sa scrie asta pe ambalaj , Morocanila!Aladdin?!**

**-Merci!**

**-Ok , acum care e problema lui?!ii sopteste Es lui Al.(si da , imi plac poreclele din 2 litere...poate si 3...merge si 4 , dar ne abatem de la subiect)**

**-Intra pe facebook pe la 12 noaptea , atunci intru si eu si am sa-ti povestesc! Ceva clasic!**

**-Suna funny!**

**-Stiti , inca va pot auzi , baieti!scrasni Flynn nervos.**

**-Doar holbeaza-te putin la majorete , mereu te ajuta!il sfatui Phoebus in timp ce lua si el cateva chips-uri.**

**Cand majoretele incepura sa isi faca exercitiile toti baietii isi intoarsera(din instinct) capetele dupa ele:**

**-Si...vorbind de fete dragute...facu Aladdin un apropo subtil la adresa stim noi cui , desi nimeni nu vorbea de fapt si de drept de fete dragute...sau e o telepatie care merge doar la baieti , eu una n-am de unde sa stiu.**

**-Ce vrei sa mai sti despre mine?!intreaba Esme , destul de „modesta".**

**-Nu e vorba de tine!rade Phoebus...E o fata cool!**

**-Merci mult , humpty-dumpty!**

**-Ahhhh...ofta Flynn vazand in ce directie o ia conversatia prietenilor sai...E bobocul de care sunt indragostit!**

**-Aaaa...Pun pariu ca are un penaj foarte frumos!rade Esmeralda...Aaa , aaa?!Nu?! Bine...Vrea si omul sa faca o gluma si...stai , stai , stai , stai!Baiatul cu care am cea mai frumoasa prietenie dintre un baiat si o fata e indragostit?! Spune-mi tot...**

**-Tot ar fi...Ca o cheama Jasmine...**

**-Ouuuu...E tipa aia care credea la cantina ca daca bea suc de mere se micsoreaza sau se mareste?!**

**-Nu...o contrazise Phoebus...Aia era Alice!Amuzanta fata!Oricum , a fost mutata la alta scoala...sau poate la un ospiciu , n-ai de unde sa stii!**

**-Atunci...cred ca nu o stiu!**

**Aladdin isi scoase tableta din geanta si intra pe facebook:**

**-Apple , haa?!spune Es admirand tableta de un albastru inchis...**

**-Asa ceva...Inainte aveam de la Samsung , dar am scapat-o de la etaj...Baieti , nu ii stiti si numele de familie , pun pariu ca sunt o groaza de Jasmine pe facebook!**

**-Habar n-am!raspunde imediat Phoebus.**

**-Eu nici nu o cunosc!se scuti si Esme.**

**-Flynn?!se uitara toti la el.**

**-Ahhh, te rog , cine naiba isi pune numele de familie pe facebook?!Al lui Aladdin este Aladdin Daredevil , al lui Phoebus e poponarul23 si al...**

**-Ba al meu nu e asa!il contrazise Phoebus.**

**-Ba da , Esmeralda l-a schimbat azi noapte!**

**-Poftim?!Cum ai putut?!**

**-Scuze , dar si Pocahontas si Aladdin iesisera de pe facebook si chiar ma plictiseam!L-am schimbat si pe al lui Flynn!**

**-Poftim?!**

**-Aha...Acum te numesti plosnita-pufoasa67!**

**-Tampi...(vede privirea necrutatoare a Esmeraldei)Foarte amuzanta faza , Es!Sa o faci mai des!Oricum , sa revenim la subiect...O cheama Jazzy Angel si in paranteza , adica porecla , este aia pe care i-au pus-o prietenii! Adica Bømbøniiká døLLcee!**

**-Uau…Flynn chiar e obsedat de tipa asta!spune uimita Esmeralda...Si eu care credeam ca esti obsedat doar de tine si de Britney Spears , bravo!**

**-Neeee , obsesia cu Britney a trecut!Acum sunt cu Ashley Tisdale...si Jasmine!**

**-Baieti , am gasit-o!striga Aladdin dand pe profilul ei , dupa care mari poza de profil...Da , clar ea...Aceiasi ochi mari si minunati , acelasi parul volu...**

**-Mai usor , Casanova , da-mi sa vad!ii smulge Esmeralda tableta din mana , dupa care analizeaza poza cu o fata superba , cu niste pantaloni de blug scurti si un cardigan mov , stand intr-un leagan si zambind larg...Dap , o cunosc!spune ea dand-o mai departe spre Phoebus.**

**-Mama , tipa chiar e tare!Poate sa imi placa si mie de ea?!**

**-Nu!ii raspunde Flynn...Suntem deja 2 care ne luptam pentru ea , tu ramai cu Esme!**

**-Oouuu , frate!**

**-Adica ce , Ryder , eu sunt premiu de consolare?!striga ea infigandu-si mana in parul lui.**

**-Nu , esti foarte frumoasa!Phoebus chiar nu te merita!**

**-Asa!**

**Esmeralda lua tableta de la Phoebus si i-o inmana lui Al:**

**-Ce-i cu fata asta?!**

**-Nimic...**

**-Are ceva nu?!E o sclifosita , o rautacioasa , parul asta superb e o peruca , spune!**

**-Nu...e ... altceva!**

**-Ce?!**

**-E...perfecta!**

**-Si asta ar fi rau pentru caaaaaa...**

**-Pentru ca este atat de perfecta incat nu a fost cu nimeni pana acum!De la boboci , nou veniti , pana la juniori si seniori , toti o curteaza , dar nu accepta pe nimeni!E superba , desteapta , are stil si e draguta...dar de neatins!**

**-Paii...Asta nu l-a deprimat pe Flynn inca , deci cred ca nu o sa renunt asa usor! spune Aladdin dand la optiuni pe poza ei de pro...**

**-Stai putin , doar nu vrei sa o downloadezi!se uita Esmeralda la el cu o figura ciudata.**

**-Eu...nu!Asta e chiar stupid!Salveaza pagina...**

**-De ce nu o adaugi la prieteni pur si simplu?!intreaba Phoebus admirand inca o data poza ei de profil.**

**-Da , as putea sa incerc!Gata...**

**Dupa 2 secunde Aladdin primi o notificare:Jazzy Angel v-a acceptat cererea de prietenie.**

**-Poftim?!N-ar trebui sa astepte putin , sa vada cine e , poate sa se uite pe profilul meu...Si...(o vazu pe Jasmine , si ea il vazu , isi aminti ca il mai zarise pana acum si ii facu gratios cu mana):**

**-Da!Si , aaaa , baieti...(spune vazand alergatorii pregatiti)Unde e Pocahontas?!**

**-Si eu ma intrebam acelasi lucru...raspunse ingrijorata Es.**

**-Eee , poate isi pudreaza nasul!spune Flynn.**

**-Da , aaaa , mai bine taci , inca nu ti-ai schimbat parola!Poca nu ar rata niciodata probele , e cea mai rapida din toata scoala , e clar ca o sa castige!**

**-Stai...Nu avea la ea posterul ala cu locul nostru special?!intreaba Phoebus.**

**-O...Doam...ne!spune Esmeralda impingand pe toata lumea si alergand pentru a-si gasi prietena.**

**-Haaa...Si voi mai credeti inca ca Pocahontas e cea mai rapida din scoala?!se uita Al uimit la viteza lui Es.**

**VII-Amiral Fraierescu , raportez la datorie!**

**Esmeralda ofta si respira atat de greoi in timp ce alerga pe holul scolii...Geanta i se rotea peste tot lovindu-i coastele si parul ii flutura in sus si in jos...Cu toata alergatura asta isi facu si o promisiune...Nu avea de gand sa mai lipseasca de la orele de sport niciodata...poate doar atunci cand se dau probe...De fapt , pentru un moment ii veni ideea sa se si inscrie in echipa de volei ca sa se antreneze mai mult...Dar evident , ii trecu repede!Credea ca orele ei de taebo ii sunt de ajuns pentru a se mentine in forma , dar cand simti cea mai intepatoare durere sub coasta isi dadu seama ca taebo nu era de ajuns!**

**In sfarsit se vazu in gradina , langa locul lor special asa ca se opri ca sa isi traga rasuflarea , dar cand reusi sa isi ridice capul vazu ca nu era nimeni acolo... Ea se astepta sa vada acolo cativa seniori sau...macar pe Pocahontas... Totusi nici urma de ea!**

**-Haaaa?!Esme isi scoase telefonul din geanta...ahhh , nu mai avea baterie!**

**Prostia aia se oprise...Telefon prost!striga ea...Nu poti sa mergi si fara baterie?!Mai mult ca sigur Poca e deja acasa si imi scrie mesaje si nu primeste nici un raspuns!Datorita tie , prostie penibila , totul e din vina ta!**

**-Ammm...Ai ajuns putin cam tarziu , Es!**

**Esme se intoarse auzind vocea prietenei ei si o gasi langa copac...desi in ar fi cuvantul mai potrivit:**

**-Pocahontas?!**

**-Chiar aici!ofta ea , sunand de-a dreptul... ca nu mi-ai vazut cele 20 de apeluri...si 50 de mesaje...Dar cine numara , corect?!incearca Pocahontas sa rada , stand literalmente in copacul .**

**-Telefonul meu a murit!ingaima Esme adoptand tonul de"Imi pare ataaaat de rau"...Deci , ammm...scuze ca intreb...dar...de ce...stai intr-un copac?!**

**Pocahontas se uita urat la ea:**

**-Nu ma intelege gresit , doar intrebam...**

**Esme isi arunca geanta la baza copacului si incepu sa se catere pentru a ajunge la prietena ei...se urca incet si cu bagare de seama caci e greu sa te urci intr-un copac cu platforme de 15 centimetrii...Dar , intr-un final , ajunse la acelasi nivel si pe aceeasi craca cu Pocahontas:**

**-Huuu , inca ma pricep!Mai tii minte cum ne cocotam la gimnaziu in toti **

**copacii?!Si dupa , ziua urmatoare , eram pedepsite...Chiar ajuta sa stiu ca nu mi-am pierdut talentul!**

**-Talentul tau nu era sa iti atingi nasul cu limba?!rade Poca , imediat dupa amintindu-si de tristetea pe care o simtea.**

**-Si?!A...venit cineva?!**

**-Nu...Un cuplu a venit acum 15 minute si i-am intrebat daca au venit sa imi semneze petitia...**

**-Si?!**

**-Erau turisti din Noua Zeelanda si voiau sa stie unde pot gasi baia!  
-Ouuuu...**

**-Deci...in ultima jumatate de ora doar am stat si am jucat Temple Run...Si am facut un scor record!**

**-Ouuuuu...Chiar te-as imbratisa dar...suntem intr-un copac!Si nu vreau sa patim ca in desene , sti , sa cadem cu tot cu craca asta!Dar nu , serios , chiar vreau sa stiu ce cauti IN copac?!**

**-Pai...m-am gandit ca ar parea dramatic!Si daca unul din profesori ar veni aici si ar spune sa ma dau imediat jos le-as spune ca raman aici pana nu isi schimba planurile in legatura cu parcarea aia afurisita!Dar...inca nu a aparut nici un profesor...Cu exceptia omului de servici care a ras si mi-a facut cu mana...**

**-Pai si...daca nu le-ar pasa oricum?!**

**-Habar n-am!Presupun ca o sa dorm aici in noaptea asta!Daca nu se razgandesc acum o sa o faca dupa cateva zile!O saptamana cel mult!**

**-O sa stai aici o saptamana?!intreaba Es sarcastica.**

**-Pai...Am chips-uri!spune ea scotandu-si din geanta o punga de Lays si fluturand-o putin prin -as da si tie dar o sa traiesc din astea o saptamana deci...**

**Esmeralda nu spuse nimic...Nu trebuia...Pocahontas arunca chips-urile inapoi in geanta:**

**-Ok , ok , poate nu e cea mai buna idee!Dar...nu e vorba numai despre locul nostru special , e despre natura...Copacul asta are pe putin 30 de ani!Si e enervant ca ei inlocuiesc adevarata natura cu masini imputite care nu fac altceva decat sa polueze!O sa avem alt loc de pranz dupa ce il vor distruge pe asta , dar nu si o alta planeta dupa ce o ucidem pe asta!**

**-Si ai totala dreptate...Mai tii minte discursul tau de anul trecut despre folosirea laditei de catre pisici?!Ala chiar m-a dat pe spate...Si de aia apreciez mediul!**

**-Alaltaieri v-am vazut pe tine si pe Phoebus aruncand cutiile de suc goale de la fereastra cabinetului de fizica!  
-Pentru ca de fapt tinteam cosul de gunoi de sub fereastra!Vezi ce impact ai avut asupra noastra?!**

**-Unde o sa ajunga discutia asta , Es?!**

**-Voiam doar sa spunca...ai incercat sa tii un discurs...nu a mers...ai ramas atarnata intr-un copac...nici asta nu a functionat...ai facut si afise si un banner...esec total!  
-Ok , chiar am nevoie ca discutia asta sa se indrepte spre ceva mai dragut , caci altfel ma voi simti si mai rau ca o ratata!**

**-Pai...Inseamna ca ai nevoie de idei noi...Poti sa scrii pe Google cum sa salvezi un spatiu verde si o sa apara una!**

**Pocahontas zambi larg:-Pai...Ai dreptate...Cred ca luni o sa merg sa vorbesc cu domnul Walt , poate reusim sa rezolvam asta frumos!**

**-Yupi!Vezi?!O noua idee!aplauda usor Esmeralda...Creierasul tau a inceput sa functioneze!**

**-Haaa...Da , cred ca asa e!**

**-Super...Acum...putem sa coboram , te rog?!**

**...**

**-Si chiar crezi ca o sa poti sa alergi in tricoul asta?!Ma gandeam doar...nu se va ridica cand vei sari sau ceva in genul?!intreaba Jasmine analizand tricoul tatalui lui Mulan.**

**-E tot ce am , ok?!Si...nu e ca si cum as putea sa merg si sa ma schimb acum , nu mai am oricum timp!**

**-Ok , ok...raspunse Jas din nou...Doar pentru ca ai emotii nu trebuie sa fii asa suparacioasa!**

**-Nu sunt suparacioasa!Si nu am emotii...Nu multe...**

**-Ammm...continua Ariel...Ai facut de vreo 3 ori in vestiar inainte sa iti pui tricoul pe tine!**

**-Poti sa taci?!striga Mulan astupandu-i gura prietenei sale , dupa vazand doi baieti care se incalzeau si se spargeau de ras in acelasi timp din cauza comentariului cu mersul la baie.**

**-Poate ca ar trebui sa te antrenezi si tu!sugera mai e mult si probele trebuie sa inceapa!**

**-Da , buna idee!aproba Mulan punandu-si mainile pe solduri...Dupa cateva secunde de priviri intense asupra ei , Mulan sparse , deci cum s-ar presupune ca se face asta?!  
-Pai...cred ca doar copiezi ce vezi...isi dadu Ariel cu presupusul , uitandu-se la un baiat care isi rotea ar fi sa faci asta?!**

**-Ahhh...ahhhh...Ce-ar fi sa incercam altceva?!**

**-Uffff...ingana Jas ne atingem degetele de la picioare!Toti putem face asta!**

**-Aha!Uite asa!ii arata Ariel.**

**-Oau , si eu pot!adauga Punz , mandra de propria ei am mai facut asta de pe la 10 ani!**

**Jas nu voia sa incerce...Sigur din pozitia aceea s-ar fii lasat in fata , ar fi stat in maini si cu picioarele in aer dupa care ar ateriza in fata in spagat...Voi nu stiti , dar eu stiu...Bine , noi...Acum suntem 2 aici...Si noi suntem expertele!Sa continuam...**

**-Hei , nu iti indoi picioarele!striga Ariel privind-o atent pe Mulan.**

**-Dar nu pot sa o fac!baigui Mulan dupa care se tranti pe varza...**

**-Nu spune asta!ii zambi dulce doar sa te mai antrenezi ... sa facem...stiu!Sarituri ca mingea!**

**-Da!Oricine poate face asta!ii demontreaza Ariel sarind in timp ce parul i se ridica si cadea in jos.**

**-Faceti toate!spune Mulan.**

**-Ok!ofta Jasmine dupa care incepu sa sara ,**

**cu toate ca ii era destul de greu cu**

**platformele.**

**Dupa cateva secunde toate cele 4 fete**

**sareau in sus si in jos ca niste canguri.**

**Cativa mertii mai incolo Yao , Ling si**

**Chien po radeau:**

**-Ia uitati-va la alea!rade Ling , asigurandu-se**

**ca nimeni in afara de cei 2 prieteni al lui**

**nu il aude.**

**-Da , bobocii... Trei dintre ele nici**

**macar nu au treningul pe ele!Si**

**bruneta aia sare cumva pe tocuri?**

**!rade si Yao.**

**-De fapt cred ca se numesc platforme**

**, si nu au o inaltime foarte mare , deci tehnic poti sari cu ele!clarifica Chien Po situatia.**

**-Pai parerea mea este ca ar trebui sa iasa de pe teren si sa mearga sa isi cumpere pantofi cu toc sau platforme sau amandoua sau cum s-or numi la mall! Nu am nevoie de niste pitice care sa imi distraga atentia in timpul alergarii! Se enerva Yao dupa care lua o sorbitura din sticla cu apa.**

**In timp ce vorbeau o alta bruneta , nu foarte frumoasa(parerea mea si a**

**Cristinei) aparu:**

**-Si…despre ce fete enervante vorbiti?!**

**-A , nu despre tine , Audrey!zambi **

**Yao…Vorbeam despre niste fete , **

**nu ca tine!**

**-Vrei sa spui ca eu nu sunt fata?! **

**Striga Audrey gata sa il bata pe Yao.**

**-Nu , nu...Ma refeream ca nu esti una**

**Din fetele fraiere!Stii , alea care**

**Posteaza pe facebook poze in care**

**fac botul ala de rata , care spun OMG **

**la orice si danseaza in fuste scurte**

**pe melodiile lui Justin Bieber! facu**

**Yao referire la fetele care sareau si radeau in continuu.**

**-Ammmm , tipele alea...La cum sunt imbracate cred ca doar aia bruneta de acolo da proba...La ce sarituri face zic ca nu rezista mai mult decat 10 minute!rade Audrey.**

**-Zici tu?!Haide sa facem un pariu pe cat de mult rezista printesa asta mica in echipa!sugereaza Ling.**

**-Ahhh...ofteaza Audrey...S-o facem...Am 5 dolari si pariez pe 10 minute...Cel mai probabil este ca discursul lui Shang sa o sperie , asa ca nu o sa alerge nici macar 1 metru dupa...**

**Yao scotoci prin buzunare:-Bine , o cutie de Tic Tac cu portocale...Pariez pe 15 minute!**

**Ling aduna premiile dupa care isi scoase si el un pachet de guma din geanta: - Bine , eu dau pachetul asta...are si tatuaje , pentru...juma'de ora!Chien Po?!**

**-Pai...eu dau 20 de dolari!zambeste el inmanandu-i bancnota lui Ling , banii astia fiind singurul lucru demn de un pariu de aici , dar nu conta... Si pariez ca o sa intre in echipa!**

**-Ok!Mult noroc cu asta , prietene!ridica Ling din umeri...Daca Chien Po voia practic sa arunge 20 de verzisori in vant era strict alegerea lui.**

**Acum sa ne intoarcem la fete , care nu aveau nici o idee de pariu...Ariel veni cu ideea de a face flotari , dar dupa 2 secunde Mulan cazu franta la pamant:**

**-Ahhh , e plin de iarba pe tricoul tatei!O sa te pun sa il speli!se uita Mulan urat spre Ari.**

**-Stai , astia sunt pantalonii tatalui tau?!intreaba roscata nedumerita.****.**

**Fetele se oprira cand vazura un baiat destul de musculos cu parul...un fel de portocaliu aproapiindu-se de teren...Avea uniforma de profesor de sport al liceului Disney:**

**-Ammm...Buna ziua , sunt Hercules , sunt nou pe aici deci v-as ruga sa imi acordati putina atentie...Doar...puteti sa veniti in jurul meu?!Un cerc sau ceva?!**

**Se vedea clar ca e nesigur , foarte nesigur , profesorii noi se vad de la o posta:**

**-Haaaa...Bietul de el!zambeste Audrey...Dar nu am nevoie de fraierul asta ca si capitan al echipei...Or fi foarte tare , dar pana si Chien Po e mai dur decat el... Priveste doar cum isi freaca picioarele...Semn de frica... Bietii adidasi de la Nike , ii strica!**

**-Poate ar trebui sa facem un pariu pentru a vedea cat rezista si fraierul asta! rade Yao.**

**Ariel , Rapunzel si Jasmine nu aveau tupeu sa mai vorbeasca...Nu pentru ca le era frica de Hercules...Mai de graba mila:**

**-Ok , asigura-te ca ai sireturile legate si...Succes!o imbratisa Punz.**

**-Vezi sa nu fii ultima care da proba , o sa ti se intenisifice frica!o sfatui Jasmine.**

**-Auzi...Dar daca o sa intri in echipa o sa te puna sa mananci batoane din alea care te fac sa ai muschii aia enormi?!Gen , nu stiu , culturism?!Ca daca da eu nu o sa mai fiu prietena cu tine , ma sperie chestiile alea...gandea Ariel cu voce tare.**

**-Ariel!striga Jasmine.**

**-Ce?!Nu ti se pare relevant?!**

**In timp ce Hercules se chinuia sa atraga atentia elevilor , evident , ei nu il bagau in seama...Pana cand un sunet strident se auzi...Auchhh , era un fluier:**

**-Atentie!**

**Era Shang...Toti elevii se oprira din discutat si incepura sa il priveasca atent:**

**-Bine...Fiecare dintre voi este aici pentru ca vrea sa faca partea din echipa de altetism...Pentru ca aveti un potential talent in privinta sportului , aveti o pasiune pentru alergat si castigat!Este bine sa vad o multime de figuri cunoscute , dar este excelent sa vad si o multime de chipuri noi!Si inca ceva...pentru cei noi...Aceasta nu este o echipa in care intri pentru ca esti plictisit , n-ai ce sa faci acasa , vrei ceva de facut dupa scoala sau ai chef sa scapi de temele suplimentare!Nu vreau sa vad pe cineva aici care de fapt nu are chef sa fie aici!Sunteti aici pentru a va vedea in iunie la sfarsitul anului scolar pe podium iar la gatul vostru as vrea ca atunci sa atarne o medalie de aur la atletism!**

**Punz asculta uimita si totusi putin intimidata discursul lui Shang...O privi pe Jas...Fata privea antrenorul cu un dezinteres total si cu o spranceana ridicata(la ea semn ca este de-a dreptul plictisita si enervata) iar Ariel se tinea cu greu sa nu izbucneasca in ras:**

**-Haaa...Alergatul asta in jurul jaloanelor e atat de subestimat de noi , Jazzy?!**

**-Nu , e mult prea supraestimat de catre el!**

**-Am uitat sa ma prezint , dar cred ca ma cunoasteti de anul trecut...Sunt Shang , si la sfarsitul anului scolar trecut am fost ales capitanul echipei de atletism!**

**-Taica-tu e inspector scolar , daca voiai ajungeai si printesa!spune Ling neimpresionat de Shang...Audrey si Yao reusesc cu greu sa isi ascunda zambetul...**

**-Ling , vrei sa impartasesti gluma si cu noi?!**

**-Nu , domnule , eu nu am spus nimic!**

**-Bine atunci...deodata CAPITANUL isi arunca privirea asupra fetelor...Ma scuzati , domnisoarelor...Dar...presupun ca nu o sa dati proba...Si daca nu o dati...Iesiti de pe terenul meu... spune el scotandu-si tricoul...Ce sa spun , draga...Era un tricou obisnuit dat ca uniforma de sport de catre liceu doar ca pe el scria CAPITAN...Acest tricou era , dupa parerea lui de 100 de ori mai important decat unul obisnuit si parca simtea ca ii da puteri supraomenesti... Ahhh , e un tricou , nu cartea cu vraji a lui Harry Potter!**

**Jasmine il privi deloc impresionata:Pai , capitane!Te scuzam!Sa mergem fetelor!Succes ,Mulan!Trebuie sa il lasam pe Amiralul Fraierescu sa isi termine misiunea , corect?!**

**Shang se uita uimit la Jas...Amiral Fraierescu?!Asta era una noua...Dupa ce fetele plecara se intoarse spre Mulan , careia ii venea sa intre in pamant de rusine:**

**-Deci..ammm...Am venit sa dau proba!**

**...**

**Mulan isi dorea sa se terrmine mai repede totul...Cu toate ca isi imagina minunat urmatoarea ora din viata ei...Avea sa alerge in timp record , sa sara pe trambulina cel mai sus si sa faca saritura peste groapa de nisip atat de perfecta incat sa poti spune ca asta ar fi slujba ei , iar dupa ce tot s-ar fi terminat sa dea un interviu presei in care sa spuna ca a fost o nimica-tota...**

**Desigur , ea isi imagineaza si venirea ca din intamplare a lui Zac Efron la liceul ei , si bineinteles , dupa ce ar vedea-o s-ar indragosti nebuneste , ar invita-o la o intalnire romantica cu lumanari peste tot unde ar manca o mancare fitoasa gen...nu stiu , homar?!Si dupa ce ar pleca spre casa s-ar ciocni din greseala de Selena Gomez , care , dupa ce si-ar reveni i-ar spune ca parul ei arata minunat prins in coada , indiferent de ce ar crede Ariel si Jasmine...Bineinteles, asta nu o sa se intample prea curand asa ca mai bine ne intoarcem la poveste!**

**Deci , de fapt s-a intamplat in felul urmator:a terminat tura in 10 minute , dupa ce oricine altcineva deja se odihnea , a sarit o distanta extraordinara de jumatate de metru , a facut un baiat de clasa aVIII-a sa cada cu fata pe ciment atunci cand a vrut sa il intreaca si acum statea intinsa in groapa cu nisip vrand mai bine sa moara decat sa continue...Partea buna?!Ammm , un pusti de anul 3 a inregistrat-o si pus-o pe youtube si acum are 5 mii de vizulaizari si 500 de like-uri...Oups , 501...502 , 50..Ne abatem de la subiect..Isi scuipa trista nisipul din gura dupa care isi arunca din nou capul in nisip..Ce si-ar fi dorit sa fie un strut acum...Deodata Hercules batu din palme pentru a capta tututor atentia:**

**-Ok , toata lumea , minunata treaba!V-ati descurtat perfect cu toti...Cu mici exceptii...(se uita la Mulan) dar nu conteaza!Presupun ca veti astepta putin pentru a discuta cu Shang despre cei care intra in echipa!**

**Toti se indreptara incet catre banci unde toti aveau sticlele cu apa...Ling lua din ghiozdan tot ce se pusese la bataie pentru pariu si zambi satisfacut:**

**-Eu am pariat ca o sa ramana cel mai mult deci...am castigat!Micul boboc m-a ajutat sa castig 25 de verzisori si guma!**

**Chien Po il trase de umar:-Inca nu s-a anuntat cine intra in echipa , deci , daca si ea ar intra , eu castig!  
-Da , desigur , parca mai e vreo sansa ca asta sa se intample!**

**-Haide , e clar ca nu o sa intre...Nu a intrat nici in top 20...si...am dat 50 proba!spune Audrey...Ahhh , pe bune acum , pana si bunica-mea reusea sa sara mai bine ca ea!Eu am iesit in top 5...**

**-Pai...cei din top 20 intra in echipa...adauga Chien...**

**-Deci...se balbai Ling...Daca 29 s-au dat batuti...si am dat proba 50...Inseamna ca...**

**-Mai ramanem 21...completa Yao.**

**-Adica , stai putin...incerca Audrey sa se lamureasca...Daca cineva s-a descurcat mai prost decat duduia...Chien Po castiga?!**

**-Ahhh , te rog!striga Ling...Cine putea sa se decurce mai prost decat ea?!**

**Audrey se trezi dintr-o data:-Adica 29 s-au dat batuti?!I-am vazut plecand in grupuri imense de vreo 10 , dar nu credeam ca sunt atati...**

**-Mda , el e noul capitan „Dai totul din tine sau alergi acasa plangand ca o fetita" ...face Ling o completare absolut necesara.**

**Deodata toti elevii se adunara in jurul lui Hercules si a lui Shang care aveau deja verdictul:**

**-Bine , deci pentru inceput vreau sa va spun ca toti ati facut o treaba minunata... incepu Hercules dar fu imediat intrerupt de catre Shang...**

**-Mai mult sau mai putin , si totusi , sa stiti ca nici macar cei care au intrat in echipa nu au fost buni!Toti ati fost groaznici si sincer mi-a fost foarte greu sa aleg pe cine sa las in echipa asta!20 erau inca prea multe locuri!**

**-Oricum , aaaa...sa incepem...Ne-am gandit sa lasam 21 de locuri...Dar asta nu inseamna ca toti veti fi acceptati!O vom include si pe Pocahontas , desi nu a dat proba...**

**Toti vrura sa ofteze in semn de protest , dar stiau cat de repede alearga fata , asa ca tacura...**

**Numele incepura sa fie strigate , unul cate unul...Acum se mai aflau pe banca doar Po si Mulan...Ea arunca o privire spre prietenele ei care o priveau de pe bancile mai indepartate...Jasmine manca o briosa in timp ce butona telefonul , Punz incerca sa vada cum functioneaza noua ei tableta iar Ariel rasfoia de zor o revista Vogue...Ahhh , ce si-ar mai fi dorit Mulan sa fie in locul lor...Deodata se auzi cum Shang tuseste usor pentru a-si pregati strigatul , doar avea sa il anunte pe ultimul care va intra in echipa...**

**Ea il privi din nou pe Po...Era destul de...grasut...Si Shang nu era genul care sa accepte problemele de greutate asa ca...era o posibilitate ca ea sa intre in echipa:**

**-Si ultimul echipament , dar si loc in echipa merge la...**

**In mintea lui Mulan:"Te rog sa fiu eu , te implor , haideeee , sa scrie acolo numele meu , te rooooog!"**

**-Chien Po!**

**Po se ridica de pe scaun si se uita la ea cu o fata trista...si sincera , dupa care lua tricoul din mana lui Shang si se aseza langa prietenii sai...**

**Mulan se abtinea cu greu sa nu planga...Statea acolo ca o fraiera...Adica nu e ca si cum ai fi la un test si mai toata clas ar lua 4 , nu , e ca si atunci numai tu iei 4 in timp ce toti ceilalti iau 10+.**

**Prietenelei ei se apropiara de banca:**

**-Esti bine?!intreba Jas. Da , Jasmine , multumim de intrebare!E ca atunci cand iti vine sa rabufnesti in lacrimi si cu greu te mai abtii , dar reusesti sa te controlezi pana cand cineva iti pune intrebarea asta si simti cum sufletul ti se sfarama...Mulan simtea cu lacrimile ii cadeau siroaie pe obraji.**

**-Haide...Capul sus!Cine ar vrea sa fie in echipa fraierului asta?!Putem sa dam toate proba la majorete si gata!incerca Ariel sa o faca sa se simta mai bine...**

**Toate fetele o luara in brate...Intre timp , un suras ca de invingator se citea pe fata lui Ling:**

**-Aaaa , scuza-ma Po...As putea sa imi iau acum Tic Tac-ul?!**

**-Da , sigur...ii raspunde nepasator.**

**-Ouuu , te rog , inca iti faci griji pentru fata aia?!intreaba Audrey cate vad e deja incurajata de celelalte pitice , o sa fie bine!**

**Deodata toti se oprira din discutii cand Pocahontas veni pe teren...Pentru multi dintre ei fata era ca o legenda , pentru altii o competitie , iar unora nici ca le pasa:**

**-Pocahontas...zambi Shang...Chiar daca nu ai venit ti-am pastrat un loc in echipa...Dar sper sa nu mai intarzii de acum!**

**Shang parea sa vrea sa fie dragut...Shang?!Nu prea ii iesea...**

**-Da , aaaa...treaba cu echipa...faza e ca eu...**

**-Nu vrei sa mai fii in ea anul asta?!**

**-Asa ceva...**

**-Haaa...incepe Shang sa rada , luand totul ca pe o gluma...Iti bati joc de mine?!Nici macar nu ai dat proba si totusi ti-am pastrat loc!**

**-Nu te enerva pe mine , ok?!Doar ca...am treburi mai...importante de facut!Tre sa ma axez mai mult pe scoala si note!**

**-Pocahontas , te cunosc de 2 ani si nu am auzit sa iei o nota mai mica decat noua , deci nu scoala e problema...**

**-Bine , daca vrei sa stii vreau sa ma...implic in...intr-un proiect de mediu!Ceva maret...Oircum , am castigat o tona de medalii...Trebuie sa ii lasam si pe ceilalti , corect?!In plus , acum sunt un senior , trebuie sa ma gandesc la viitorul meu!**

**-Dar...tu nu iti dai seama ca esti capul intregii echipe?!Fara tine nu facem nimic! Nu o sa castigam nici macar bronzul sau ceva...**

**-Ooo , Doamne , Shang , incearca sa intelegi!Nu trebuie sa fii atat de competitiv!**

**-Avand in vedere ca vom participa la COMPETITII la atletism cred si eu ca trebuie sa fiu COMPETITIV!**

**-Eu doar...ahhh , incerca sa intelegi ca eu...**

**-Bine...de fapt...am o rezerva!**

**-Deci e cineva care ma poate inlocui?**

**-Aaa...Da , de ce nu...Cu toate ca...nu stiu cine poate reusi sa faca echipa asta de fraieri sa castige fara tine!**

**-Haaa...rabufni Pocahontas in ras...Daca cineva poate sa faca asta , tu esti acela!Deci...ammm...presupun ca ne vedem p'aici , corect?!Poate o sa vin la o demonstratie 2 sa le arat pustilor cum se face!**

**-Aaa...sigur...PA!**

**-Ammm...Pa...**

**Shang lua uniforma destinata lui Pocahontas si se indrepta spre Mulan care , impreuna cu prietenele ei mergea spre vestiar...Jasmine se intoarse pentru a vedea daca Punz si-a scapat ceva(se intampla destul de frecvent) si il zari:**

**-A...miral Fraierescu?!**

**-Aaaa...Da!incerca Shang sa zambeasca...Mulan , esti in echipa!**

**-Ce?!Eu?!Nu pot sa cred...**

**-Da , nici eu...sopti Shang deznadajduit...Oricum , poftim echipamentul tau!Ne vedem la urmatorul antrenament!**

**-Multumesc , multumesc mult!Esti cel mai bun antrenor!**

**-Ok...Pa...**

**Shang dadu sa plece , dar ceva il facu sa isi mai intoarca capul o singura data...O zari pe Jasmine , care il saluta in stil marinaresc:**

**-Multumesc , amirale...sopti ea dupa care o lua in brate pe Mulan.**

**...**

**Aurora era mereu optimista...Chiar si atunci cand nici unul din noi nu poate vedea partea plina a paharului , ea poate(chiar daca poate nu exista)...Exemple?!Avem destule...Primul?!Atunci cand a dat 100 de $ pe o pereche de platforme si cand a venit urmatoarea zi la mod erau la reducere de 50%...Dar s-a consolat cu faptul ca cei 50 de $ au fost donati copiilor din orfelinate(din nou , nu se intampla asta , dar asta e) ...Urmatorul...La aniversarea de 16 ani a dat o petrecere imensa , dar atunci cand s-a aplecat sa sufle in lumanarile de pe tort i-a...luat parul foc!Dar si-a spus ca parul tuns bob e mereu adorabil...Sau atunci cand la ora de optional s-a intepat intr-un ac si a lesinat...Dar atunci s-a facut cu un iubit!(stim asta de mai inainte) Deci , cum spuneam ,Aurora e probabil cea mai optimista persoana din tot liceul...Dar nici ea nu putea face fata la cea ce avea sa se intample!Deci sa revenim...probele pentru majorete!Au venit doar 3 fete la ele , toate din anul I...**

**Nici una din ele nu putea sa faca spagatul , tumba si nici macar sa sara...Una din ele voia sa fie aruncata in aer si a inceput sa planga atunci cand Aurora i-a spus ca nu e indeajuns de usoara ca sa fie ea cea aruncata!Helooo , nu e vina lui Ro!Daca vrei sa dai vina pe cineva...da vina pe fizica!Si , ca sa o potoleasca Aurora fu de acord sa fie aruncata si nu putem spune decat ca dupa 20 de minute ambulanta se afla in fata liceului pentru a o duce pe biata fata la spital...**

**Aurora isi lua impietrita geanta pe umar si fugi in masina lui Filip , iubitul ei:**

**-A fost groaznic!Un dezastru...Nu , eu sunt un dezastru!**

…

**Aquata , Arista , Filip , Charming , Cenusareasa , Chralotte si Giselle se adunara langa Ro(de fapt , asta ar fi cam toata echipa de majorete , in afara de Laura , Claudia si Paula care au plecat acasa(sunt triplete)) :**

**-Haide , nu te supara!Oricum noi suntem cei mai buni!Fraierii nici nu au avut tupeul sa incerce!rade Charlotte.**

**-Nu stiu cum...completeaza Filip...Dar Lottie are dreptate!Una din voi poate fi cea aruncata!**

**-Aha!aproba Aquata...Ar putea fii Arista...Bineinteles , daca ar invata sa isi controleze miscarile , sa faca spagatul si sa nu mai tremure in timpul exercitiilor!**

**-Mersi , surioara!spune Arista sarcastic.**

**-Pai...poate ar trebui sa fixam proba peste cateva saptamani!Asa am putea sa anuntam oamenii ca sa fie pregatiti , corect?gandi Giselle...Sincer scuze , dar nu cred ca un afis colorat cu carioci o sa aduca foarte multe membre noi!**

**-Nu e vina Aurorei!striga Cindy...Pana la urma...Poate nu multe fete vor sa mai fie majorete!**

**-Iti bati joc de mine?!ii raspunde Giselle deja enervata...Suntem pe locul III in regionale , ii facem pe toti praf , pentru orice fraiera din liceu ar fi o onoare sa fie in echipa noastra!**

**-Mda , suntem cele mai bune majorete si aclamam cea mai proasta echipa...clarifica Charming situatia...**

**-Nu asta conteaza!Sunteti cu mine?!O sa programam probele peste cateva saptamani?**

**Toti murmurara ca da , dupa care se oprira din bolborosit , caci un sunet infernal se auzea...Era o cireada de vaci?!Ahhh , nu...Era echipa de fotbal , in frunte cu Gaston...Deci literalmente e o cireada de boi!**

**Si cum spuneam , nu au castigat nici un meci..Doar o data , anul trecut...Cand au jucat un meci amical cu copiii de gradinita...Si daca capitanul copiilor nu avea pauza de suculet in momentul decisiv al meciului...Il pierdeau si pe acela!**

**Sunt filmati la meci doar ca sa fie pusi pe youtube cu titluri gen:Cireada de fotbalisti... Si clipurile strang mii de like-uri si comm-uri amuzante , iar cei care le-au incarcat sunt extrem de mandrii de asta...Ei ar putea sa fie sau nu Flynn si Phoebus...De fapt sunt , dar ma rog...**

**Deci cum ziceam , pentru ca Gaston era cel care a castigat meciul impotriva copiilor de la gradinita a fost ales capitan si de atunci venerat de toti ceilalti coechipieri...Ei locuiau intr-o mica lume plina de steroizi si gagici , si acolo Gaston era imparatul!**

**Si sa revenim , Paula , Laura si Claudia sunt fete bune , dar totusi…**

**Ok , sunt putiiin cam…piti?!Sa zicem**

**ca asta e cuvantul potrivit…**

**Adica stateau langa Gaston si radeau**

**la fiecare cuvant pe care il zicea , chiar **

**daca nu era o gluma…Bine , Gaston nu **

**e amuzant nici cand vrea sa zica o **

**gluma!**

**-Buna , domnisoarelor!spune Gaston**

**privindu-I special pe Filip si Charming..**

**Ahhh , glume de fraier…-Ati vrea sa **

**veniti la o pizza?!**

**-Daaaa!rade Claudia…Gaston a spus**

**ca stie un tip la mall care poate sa ne dea**

**pizza cu salam gratis!De orice fel !**

**-Salam de orice fel?!**

**-Aha...**

**Aquata si Arista se uitara una la alta **

**pentru 2 secunde dupa care au raspuns**

**in cor:**

**-Scuze , trebuie sa fim acasa pentru cina!**

**-Eu vreau…spune Lottie.**

**-Si eu!o aproba Gissele…**

**-Nu am chef…spune Aurora…Eu vreau sa merg acasa…**

**-Si eu o sa o duc deci…Taiati-ma si pe mine de pe lista!le spune Filip.**

**-Eu…plec cu Cindy acasa!spune Snowy luandu-si prietena de mana…**

**-Pai…o ia Charming pe Cenusareasa de mana…Presupun ca…ne vedem luni!**

**-Sigur…**

**-Pa!**

**-Paaaaa!**

**In timp ce fetele se indreptau spre masina Snow striga:**

**-Ok , inceteaza cu fata aia!**

**-Ce fata?**

**-Fata de :"O , uita-te la mine , sunt un catel tamp de la centrul pentru catei tampi si am o fatuca adorabila , te rog , adopta-ma!" Pe bune , ti-a spus doar ca va vedeti luni , pentru ca…e scoala!Sunt curioasa ce o sa faci atunci cand o sa iti spuna mai mult decat o propozitie!**

**-Ahhh , sa plecam odata acasa!**

**Deci…in legatura cu capitolul asta…Nu cred ca avem foarte multe intrebari…**

**MA SCUZATI ca l-am facut pe Gaston un porc , la fel ca in film dar…se potriveste!Si in plus , a fost ideea Cristinei! Sa trecem peste…Am primit multe cereri despre chestii mai romantice(sunt deja 4) dar…vreau sa fac si eu putina drama inainte sa traiasca toti fericiti pana la adanci batraneti!Si poate v-ati enervat pentru ca Belle si Adam nu s-au cunoscut(gen , ooo , esti iubirea vietii mele) , dar nici preferatii mei nu au facut-o inca…teoretic…Deci…sacrificii!Ok , poate planuiesc o intalnire mareata pentru favoritii mei dar...Bine , ok , o sa fac ceva ce nu am mai facut pana acum!Oooo , da...Un capitol intreg baby , numai pentru Belle si Adam...Sa ii dam drumul!Sau...Sa trecem la treaba!**

**-Pe bune , Cristina?!**

**-Nu ma judecaaa!Faza asta imi place la fel de mult ca si cuvantul:Shenanigan!**

**Ok , sa ne intoarcem la Belle si Adam...incercam sa ne descurcam si fara intrebari retorice?!Nu?!Bine...**

**Pentru capitolul IX:**

**-Se vor intalni Jasmine si Aladdin si se vor indragosti pe loc?! Indiciu:Nu! Asta se va intampla pe la capitolul XV , deci mai aveti de asteptat...Sau poate nu o sa se intample nici la XX , nu ai de unde sa stii!Dar...ne abatem de la subiect!**

**-Va aparea cineva care sa o sfatuiasca in mod clar de bine pe Pocahontas pentru salvarea locului special?! Ouu , da! Indiciu:John Smith e numele...**

**-Cumva vom vorbi despre relatia Ariel-Eric?! Da , o vom face...Presupun!**

**Si acum , sa incepem CAPITOLUL BELLE&ADAM**

**Sa trecem la...**

**-Nici sa nu indraznesti!**

**VIII-1001...Poftim?!**

**Belle nu era genul de fata care sa fie inebunita dupa mall...Prea multi oameni , magazine si muzica pop enervanta...Venea rar , cand ii trebuiau haine noi , sau avea nevoie de un cadou pentru aniversarea cuiva...Genul de „excursii" pe care le faci ocazional , doar ca sa iesi din casa nu era in programul ei...Adica... De ce ai merge la mall cand ai de invatat la fizica?!Unde va este capul , unde?!**

**Dar aici era , stand pe un scaun nu prea comod , „din bambus" la restaurantul „Numai clatite"...Putem ghici care era cel mai popular fel la restaurant , nu?!**

**Se ridica , se uita la ceas si dupa un mormait scurt se indrepta spre un magazin de vis-a-vis , plin cu haine superbe , la moda , minunate , cu reducere de 80% si...facu dreapta , pentru a intra in librarie:**

**-Aveti nevoie de cev...**

**-Nu!o opri Belle pe vanzatoare...Poate ca a fost dura , si totusi , e a15-a care intreaba...Nu pot sa isi dea seama ca se descurca si singura?!**

**De fapt , Belle nu prea avea ce sa faca in mall...Nu pleca acasa doar pentru ca... nu suporta sa isi vada tatal atat de deprimat!Adica sigur , o saptamana intreaga a stat , a plans langa el si l-a incurajat dar...Avea nevoie de putin aer!**

**De aia se afla aici...Se indrepta catre rafturile cu ROMANTISM , dar ajunsa acolo , vazu citind la masa pe cineva foarte cunoscut...ERA BAIATUL DE LA BIBLIOTECA!**

**-Ok , ok , piua!Cristina , ai uitat cumva tasta Caps Lock apasata?!**

**-Nu!E pentru a fi mai melodramatica!Si multumesc ca m-ai intrerupt , am spus ca eu scriu!Sa ne intoarcem la poveste!**

**Deodata cazu pe jos dezolata...De ce?!Nici ea nu stia...Poate pentru ca nu voia sa fie vazuta de el intr-o seara de vineri plimbandu-se singura si fara speranta prim mall...Sau poate pentru ca purta un tricou si niste blugi cumparati cu 5$ la set...Si...erau cam murdari...Dar de cand ii pasa ei ce cred oamenii despre ea?!Poate pentru ca avea cu totul alta imagine despre a doua lor intalnire...Ea ar fi stat in parc , imbracata cu cea mai frumoasa rochie a ei , citind ultimul volum din Jocurile Foamei...Si el ar fi trecut pe langa , dar , in mod suspicios s-ar fi impiedicat in ceva...Un hotdog sa zicem...Si ar fi cazut exact in balta de noroi de la picioarele ei , distrugandu-si propriul lui volum din Jocurile Foamei...Si dupa el avea sa o implore in genunchi sa ii imprumute cartea ei , dar ea , evident , nu ar accepta , si i-ar pupa tenisii si...V-ati prins voi!**

**Dar acum Belle se tara pe jos spre iesire numai ca sa nu fie vazuta de el...Deodata ii aparura in fata o pereche de picioare ne-epilate , cu niste dresuri bej hidoase si niste tocuri de babeta:**

**-Va ajut cu ceva , domnisoara?!  
-Eu...aaaa...ma...uitam dupa o carte!**

**-Credeam ca nu aveti nevoie de ajutor!**

**-Nu am!**

**-Atunci ce cautati pe jos?!**

**-Eu...Ce s-a intamplat cu:"Clientul are mereu dreptate!" ?!**

**-Dar...**

**Vanzatoarea nici nu isi incepu bine predica caci Belle incepu sa se indrepte usor spre iesirea din librarie cand deodata...veni Adam:**

**-Belle?!Ce faci aici?!**

**Ok , deci primul lucru care ii veni in minte lui Belle a fost sa spuna:"De unde naiba imi stie tipul asta numele?!" si al doilea...sa afiseze un zambet larg si super fals , sa se intoarca spre el si sa se comporte de parca nu incerca sa iasa in 4 labe dintr-o librarie...si asta si facu:**

**-Buna , ce mai faci , oooo Doamne , ce mica e lumea , ce ciudat sa ne intalnim p-aici!**

**-Mda...Coreeect!Lumea e ...groaznic de mica!**

**-Da...**

**-Si...Ce faci aici?**

**-Eu...Citesc!**

**-Daaaa?!Si...ce , mai exact?**

**-Aaaa...Asta!spune Belle scotand la intamplare o carte la intamplare...Minunata! **

**-Daaa...Care , mai exact?**

**-1001...pretexte sa scapi de sotul tau cand nu ai chef sa te sece la...cap!**

**-Un clasic!**

**-Aaa...Stiu!**

**-Si...la ce iti trebuie mai exact?**

**-La...ora mea pe tema familiala de...miercuri!**

**-Da?!**

**-Aha!**

**-Pai...sunt in acelasi an cu tine si nu am niciodata nici o ora pe...tema familiala!**

**-Aaaa...Urmez un curs online pentru puncte in plus!**

**-Sigur ca urmezi!**

**-Da!**

**-Stiu!**

**-Razi de mine?!**

**-Nuuuu...**

**-Stii ce?!Lasa-ma in pace!spune Belle ridicandu-se si vrand sa iasa din magazin , dar deodata alarma suna...Inca avea acea stupida carte in mana...Toate privirile erau atintite asupra ei...**

**-Ma scuzati , trebuie sa platiti pentru asta!**

**-Eu...aaa...stiu!**

**Belle se indrepta catre casa incercand sa-i evite pe toti cei care se holbau la ea:**

**-Asta face...35 de dolari!**

„**Iti bati joc de mine?!"Acum trebuia sa isi dea banii pe 3 saptamani pentru o carte pe care nici macar nu si-o dorea...Oare ce tip de karma o fi asta?!Cine sa o fi blestemat?!**

**-Sa...o stapaniti sanatoasa!spune vanzatoarea aproape murind de ras.**

**-Ahhh...Mai taci!Toata lumea stie ca chestia aia e o peruca!Sau un chiuaua mort!**

**-Eu...**

**-Las-o balta!**

**Belle se indrepta catre usile automate din sticla , dar cand iesi se lovi de cineva si cazu pe jos...Era...un baiat...Avea pe el o jacheta inscriptionata „Liceul Disney"!Era cu mai multi prieteni...si prietene:**

**-Scuze!spune el ridicand-o.**

**-Frate , uita-te pe unde mergi!striga Gaston imbrancindu-si prietenul...**

**Tripletele blonde de langa ei incep sa chicoteasca...Belle simti ca vomita...Gaston?! Si Bimbetele...**

***Notaaa!Asa se numesc tripletele noastre , Paula , Laura si Claudia , Bimbetele...Nimeni nu stie de unde vine de fapt...si presupun ca nu o sa aflam , dar si noi o sa le denumim Bimbete asa ca...obisnuiti-va!***

**-Belle?!o privi Gaston.**

**-O cunosti?!intrebara Bimbetele in cor.**

**-Ouu , da...E...haaa , un boboc de la liceu!Unul dragut!**

**-Inceteaza , Gaston!se enerva Belle.**

**-Noi...mergem la o pizza!Vrei sa vi?**

**-Mai sa fie , ooo , Doamne , nu pot sa creeed!NU!**

**Belle vru sa plece , dar se auzi strigata din spate:**

**-Ai uitat...cartea!rade Gaston infundat.**

**-Niauuu!scoase Giselle un sunet de pisica in timp ce citi titlul cartii...Avem o fata rea aici!**

**-Haideti copii , nu are cum sa fie atat de amu...spune Lottie dar se opri sa citeasca titlul...Oooo , Doamne !Belle , stiam ca esti putin mai matura dar... chiar asa?!**

**-Da-mi odata cartea!striga Belle.**

**-Si...daca nu o fac? zambi Gaston inspaimantator.**

**Fara sa-si dea seama Belle se trezi dandu-i o palma puternica...Toti erau impietriti...Giselle o lua de mana pe Lottie si se indreptara spre iesirea din mall... Frate , nici o pizza gratis nu merita taraboiul pe care Gaston avea sa il faca:  
-Gaston , imi pare ra...**

**Gaston isi ridica mana , gata-gata sa o palmuiasca si el ...Belle se pregati sa simta palma dura pe obrazul ei delicat , dar deodata o VOCE o salva :**

**-Las-o in pace!**

**Belle isi reveni din soc dupa care se gandi la vocea auzita...Era...era...BAIATUL! **

**-Pfff...Ce se intampla , bro?Ai vreo problema?!intreaba Gaston privindu-l pe Adam.**

**-Da , uite ca am!Ii dai cartea inapoi , o lasi sa plece si problema mea se rezolva!**

**-Si...de ce as face-o?Avand in vedere ca tu nu stii ce a facut ea , nu cred ca esti in stare sa-mi spui ce naiba sa fac!**

**-Da , frate , nu e treaba ta...spune alt fotbalist.**

**-Si daca vrei sa stii , nebuna asta m-a lovit prima!**

**-Da , doar uita-te la fata lui!**

**-Priveste-l omule , inca se vede palma!**

**-Aaa , m-am prins...Si voi , ca sa aratati cat de macho sunteti vreti sa... o bateti toti(pauza de numarat)11 , pe ea , care e una singura!M-am prins...foarte masculin!**

**-Opriti-vaaaaa!striga Claudia indreptandu-se spre Adam si Gaston...Pentru numele Domnului , suntem intr-un mall!intr-un amarat , pricajit , afurisit de mall! Chiar vreti sa vina unul din micutii si pateticii paznici sa ca tipe la noi?! Pentru ca nu vreau sa imi iau o interdictie , botinele mele ajung in 2 zile!Asa ca sa mergem sa mancam o afurisita de pizza intr-un afurisit restaurant mizer!**

***sunet de greier pe fundal* **

**Nota:Mica clarificare...Toti au ramas masca , deoarece nimeni nu crede ca vreuna din Bimbete isi poate dezvolta o personalitate proprie...Ele sunt doar mici , dragalase si identice si deci...daaa , asta era putin inspaimantator!**

**Gaston ii mai arunca inca odata o privire ucigatoare lui Adam dupa care pleca:**

**-Esti ok?! o intreba pe Belle.**

**-Ce?!Eu?!Aaa , da...o sa fiu!**

**-Si...vrei sa...mergem la o cafea?**

**Inainte sa isi dea seama , Belle era la o masa , la cafeneaua din colt cu baiatul pe care acum cateva minute il ura enorm de mult...Ce intorsaturi pot lua lucrurile , haa?!**

**-Si...ai de gand sa pastrezi cartea?!**

**-Am dat 35 de dolari pe prostia aia!rade Belle...Presupun ca o sa o indes in sifonier intre haine si o sa o scot pe la 40 de ani cand o sa am nevoie de ea!**

**-Frumoasa gandire!rade el...**

**-Si...trecand peste asta...de ce m-ai ajutat?!**

**-Presupun ca doar simteam nevoia sa tip la Gaston...si voiam sa il pocnesc dar... naaa...**

**Belle simtea xum obrajii i se inrosesc...Pentru o clipa , chiar credea ca el o place...**

**-Aaa ..si...ca sa iti dau asta!spune Adam punand pe masa cardul ei de credit... L-ai uitat atunci cand...ai tipat la vanzatoare!**

**-Auuu...**

**-Si nu simtea nevoia sa ti-l dea inapoi!Dar m-am dus acolo si l-am cerut pentru tine!  
-Merci mult!Chiar nu stiu ce m-as face fara el!**

**-Adam , apropo!**

**-OO , da...Am uitat de asta...Belle!**

**-Stiu!**

**-Cum?! intreaba ea nedumerita.**

**-Poate pentru ca...sunt in spatele tau la engleza , in fata ta la spaniola si...in spatele clasei la ora de mate?!**

**-Adica stai , esti in anul 2?!Cand te-am vazut la biblioteca credeam ca esti un senior...sau un junior in orice caz!Haidee , cum am putut sa nu te observ?! Nu am avut anul trecut nici o ora cu tine , nu?!Sau sunt atat de oarba?**

**-Romana...Dar chiulesc de obicei cand e vorba de romana si de domnisoara Radcliffe deci...Se intelege!**

**-Sunt atat de ametita!**

**-Esti doar putin...aeriana!**

**-Aeriana?!**

**-Aha...Prinsa in...propria ta lume!Te implici doar...pe jumatate in...orice!**

**-Nu sunt neimplicata!spune Belle simtindu-se cu adevarat ofensata... Eu... observ multe lucruri?!**

**-Un exemplu as fi eu?!**

**-Exact...sopteste ea...**

**Si deodata simti cum un fulger o loveste:**

**-Adam!striga.**

**-Aaa...da...asa ma cheama!**

**-Tatal tau!Conduce G.E.D!**

**-Daa...Ti-ai amintit!**

**-Nu , o prietena mi-a spus...Dar e ciudat , pentru ca...la inceput pareai doar „Badaranul de la biblioteca" iar apoi ai fost cel care , intr-un fel , mai mult sau mai putin m-a salvat si am vrut sa vorbesc cu tine toata saptamana si acum stau exact aici , cu tine , la o cafea!Uau!Nu e ciudata soarta?!Spune te rog ca e ciudata!**

**-Haa?!**

**-Eu doar...o sa vorbesc , si tu o sa asculti!Bine?!Bine!**

**Si incepu sa ii povesteasca despre tatal ei , felul in care a fost concediat , toate inventiile noi la care lucra , razatoarea de morocovi automata si inventia de baza , Easy-Cheezy , care avea numai 10 optiuni de a razui branza...Dar asta nu era tot!**

**-Ok , deci...Cam asta e tot!ofta Belle...**

**-Deci...vrei sa vorbesc cu tata despre tatal tau si chestia aia Easy-Cheezy pentru a se uita la ea , a o produce si dupa cateva luni ar trebui sa va vad pe tine si tatal tau facand baie in bani!**

**-Nu , doar sa...**

**-Ii dea slujba inapoi!**

**-Exact!**

**-Intr-adevar , putin...**

**-Sti ce?!Eu doar te-am rugat!Nu trebuia sa reactionezi asa!**

**-Toti veniti sperand ca o sa merg la tata si o sa il rog sa va ajute!Sunteti chiar patetici!**

**-Doar te-am rugat frumos!Nu vrei , asta e!**

**-Nu am spus ca nu vreau...**

**-Adica...O sa vorbesti cu tatal tau?!**

**-Nu am spus asta!**

**-Dar...**

**-Nu o sa fac asta...decat daca faci si tu ceva pentru mine!Serviciul pe care ti-l fac nu e de ici de colo , nu?**

**-Asta asa e...Si ce ai vrea sa fac pentru tine?**

**-Nu stiu...Luatul notitelor in clasa...**

**-Nu e atat de ra...**

**-Sa-mi faci temele , un eseu doua pe saptamana , referatele la fizica...Proiectele..**

**-Mai ai ceva in minte?!intreaba Belle sarcastica..**

**-Poti veni la mine acasa , sa imi faci curat in camera , sa-mi alfabetizezi DVD-urile , sa aranjezi cartile...**

**-Sti ce?!Las-o balta!**

**-Cum ai sa iti ajuti tatal?**

**-Gasesc eu ceva!striga ea ridicandu-se de la masa.**

**Auzi ca Adam o urmareste:**

**-Si scuza-ma , dar...ce mai vrei?Nu mi-am uitat din nou cardul de credit...am verificat!**

**-Poftim!spune el dandu-i o hartiuta...Numarul meu e scris acolo!Daca te razgandesti...Suna-ma!**

**-555-01FRAIER!De fapt...poate o sa-mi trebuiasca!**

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [There comes a lion]**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]**

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama**

**-Eu...Cristina , esti...ok?!**

**-Urmatorul capitoool!**

**-Aaa...Da , corect!**

**IX-Te blestem , Taylor Swift!**

**Pocahontas se foia in pat...Isi simtea stomacul ghioraind...Ufff , trebuia sa se trezeasca pentru scoala...Dar era SAMBATA!Oooo , da...Putea auzi radio-ul din bucatarie...Era clar , tatal ei se trezise si pregatea micul dejun...Singurul lucru gresit in acest obicei este...postul de radio...Batrani de 50 de ani care suna si se plang de copii care nu mai invata si asculta muzica prea tare...Si ea putea auzi totul...Oare costa chiar atat o izolatie antifonica?!**

**Dintr-un salt se ridica din pat , isi lua papucii in picioare si cobori la parter:**

**-Salut!ii zambeste tatal ei in timp ce ea isi cauta telefonul cu ochii mai mult inchisi.**

**-Mda , neata...**

**-Dimineata era cand m-am trezit eu!E deja...12:30!spune dupa ce consulta ceasul de pe perete.**

**-Dar mi-a mirosit a sunca!**

**-Asta e sunca de pranz...**

**Pocahontas incepu disperata sa isi rascoleasca ghiozdanul ...**

**-Ai pierdut ceva?**

**-Nu imi gasesc telefonul!Credeam ca e pe masa , dar nu e...si nu e nici la incarcat!**

**Si atunci tatalui ei ii veni geniala idee sa spuna ce orice parinte ar spune:**

**-Cand ai umbalt ultima data cu el?**

**-Pai...nu stiu!Nu am trimis nici un SMS deci...trebuia sa fie aici!**

**-Ai verificat in frigider?**

**-Tata , mi s-a intamplat o singura data , nu trebuie sa imi amintesti mereu!**

**-Cand am auzit melodia aia a Rihannei dintr-un carton de oua credeam ca am innebunit!Am spus povestea aia...**

**-Tuturor , stiu!se chinuie Pocahontas sa zambeasca...**

**Powhatan lua un castron cu salata de pe masa si il intinse spre fiica lui:**

**-Micul dejun este servit!Cu toate ca daca ai vrea putina sunca...**

**-Si...inca vegetariana!**

**-Eee , macar am incercat!**

**Era imposibil , de obicei Poca radea la gluma asta ...si acum nici macar un zambet:**

**-Si ia zi , nu crezi ca l-ai uitat la scoala?**

**Pocahontas incerca sa isi aminteasca ziua de ieri...dimineata...ii scria Esmeraldei de la ora de civica...La pranz...ii scria Esmeraldei care statea langa ea si ii raspundea... La ora de istorie s-a uitat cu Aladdin la un clip cu o maimuta care isi punea singura chiloti...si dupa au editat o poza cu maimuta ca sa ii puna fata lui Flynn...si dupa...COPACUL!**

**-Mi-am lasat telefonul intr-un copac?**

**-In ... copac?Powhatan ridica o spranceana...isi stia fiica destul de interesanta , sa zicem...Dar sa isi piarda telefonul intr-un copac?!Asta era putin dubios...**

**-Fac un dus rapid , ma schimb si...sper sa il gasesc!Cand ma intorc o sa iti povestesc despre copac!O sa poti sa spui povestea asta tuturor...O sa fie un hit mai mare decat telefonul in cartonul de oua...**

**...**

**Phoebus statea foarte comod...In living , doar in boxeri si cu un tricou AC DC plin de grasime , indesandu-si chipsuri cu branza in gura , privind Kick Buttowscki , cu picioarele asezate foarte gingas pe masa de sufragerie din lemn de mahon care costa o adevarata avere...**

**Ai spune ca faza cu desenele trece pe la...nu stiu , 13 ani?!Dar Phoebus era inca un mare fan!Si era partea cea mai interesanta cand Kick si Gunther erau intr-un likghean enorm si erau gata , gata sa cada intr-o cascada cand:**

**-Trrrrr , trrrr!**

**-Phoebus , dragule , raspunzi tu? striga mama lui din bucatarie in timp ce aranja de zor asa-zisele cumparaturi facute in week-end...**

**Phoebus ridica terifiat receptorul si ingaima cu o voce speriata:**

**-A..lo?**

**-Ce faci frate , pot sa vin pe la tine?**

**-Flynn , de ce ma suni pe telefonul...de ... casa?**

**-Nu mi-ai primit mesajul indeajuns de repede!**

**-Si cand l-ai trimis?**

**-Nu stiu , acum...2 minute?**

**-Haaaa...**

**-Si oricum , ce faci?**

**-Eu...dadu volumul televizorului la 3...Ma uit...la chestii de armata...de barbati...maturi!**

**-Mda , cum sa nu...Doamne , ai vazut ce se intampla cu Brad?**

**-Stai , ce?!Acum o arata pe tipa aia Jackey!Heeeeey!**

**-Haaa , te-am prins!Tot la desene te uiti!**

**-Ce e drept , e drept...Aaaa...Si in legatura cu cealalta chestie...Da , poti sa vii!O sa il sun si pe Al sa vad daca vrea si el sa vina!**

**-Super!Ne vedem in...juma' de ora?**

**-S-a facut!Pa!**

**-Pa!**

**Phoebus se indrepta spre bucatarie:**

**-Mama , vin prieteni la noi...**

**-Deci cati?!Doar nu trebuie sa cumpar un munte de chipsuri sau asa ceva?**

**-Neee , e Flynn...**

**-Deci chiar trebuie sa cumparam un munte de chipsuri!spune ea scotand 3 suluri de hartie igienica..**

**-Le...duc la baie?**

**-Mai bine in camera ta , tu o sa strangi dezastrul de dupa mica vizita , cowboy!**

**-Aaa , si mai e un baiat...Al...De fapt il cheama Aladdin!(spune pe un ton dramatic)**

**-N-am mai auzit numele asta pana acum!**

**-Asta pentru ca noi nu am fost in Tokyo!**

**-Da...Sigur...O fiica!Ceream oare prea mult?!**

**...**

**-Il vezi?**

**-Cred ca da!E ala in tricou negru...poate!se holbeaza Ariel.**

**-Cam...15 din ei au tricouri negre!ofta Mulan...Aminteste-mi...as putea sa renunt la misiunea asta?**

**-NU!spune Ariel balansandu-se cu capul in jos pe bara din parc...Chiar nu te doare?**

**-Stii , la un moment dat chiar nu mai simti cum**

**coccisul tau se farama in bucatele mici , asa ca e ok!**

**-Super!**

**-De ce nu a venit Jasmine cu tine?**

**-O problema familiala...Aiden nu are cu cine**

**sa stea si o sincronizare proasta a facut-o**

**sa ramana acasa atunci cand pericolul**

**public avea nevoie de o bona! **

**-Uneori ma bucur ca sunt singura la parinti!**

**-Mai taci!spune Ariel amintindu-si de cele 6 surori ale ei.**

***Aiden este fratele mai mic al lui Jasmine...**

**Ne putem da seama cata iubire este intre ei **

**, nu?! Oricum , in dreapta il putem vedea pe Aiden!****

**Scuzati neclaritatea , apreciati talentul ****!**

**Ariel stia ce avea sa faca...Aflase de la Jasmine care aflase de la Flynn care aflase de la...altcineva ca Eric vine mai in fiecare sambata in parc...Si avea de gand sa il impresioneze!Dar cum nu stia sa se dea cu skate-ul imprumuta bicicleta Adellei care momentan se odihnea pe iarba...Avea de gand sa faca cateva trucuri sau ceva de genul...Nu are cum sa fie chiar atat de greu!Nu?!**

**-Uau...Si ia zi...Seman cu o maimuta?**

**-Ce?!tresare Ariel , fiind intrerupta cu brutalitate in timp ce se holba la Eric.**

**-Seman cu o maimuta?**

**-Aaa , da...Si ia uite , mai stai si cu capul in jos!**

**-Esti rea!**

**-Asta e...**

**-Avem de gand sa stam aici pana diseara cand o sa plecam acasa cu coada intre picioare pentru ca a inceput sa ploua , e deja 10 noaptea si nu i-ai zis nici macar buna?**

**-Ce?!Nu!Eu doar...Imi fac curaj!**

**-Ai zice ca noua Ariel versiunea punk e mai tupeista decat originalul!**

**Cand Ariel vorbi cu Mulan noaptea trecuta...Mult timp trecu de atunci!Mulan chiar insinua ca are o bicicleta „misto" ! Ciudat sa spui asta...Ciucurii de pe ghidoane , culoarea de roz bombon si...poze cu flori decupate din reviste de copii:**

**-Haidee , credeam ca ai o bicicleta...Acceptabila!**

**-Dar ce are?**

**-Nimiiic!In afara de abtibilde cu Scooby Doo!**

**-Heey!Asta era tare in clasa a III-a!**

**-Mda!Si coditele impletite , si rochitele cu volanase , dar nu vezi ca ma mai intorc la ele!**

**-Nu cred ca esti cea mai in masura sa vorbesti despre vestimentatie! Daca ai lasa-o pe Jasmine sa iti schimbe look-ul in cel obisnuit ar trebui sa ascultam un discurs lung despre forta interioara , despre cum ea stia , si dupa ar trebui sa iti aruncam toate hainele de punkerita...Cred ca ar face si un slideshow cu poze „GRESITE"!**

**-Mda , ai dreptate...**

**-Oricum , ti-ai schimbat...garderoba!Ne bucuram ca tu nu te-ai schimbat!**

**-Oare?!**

**-Mai taci!Oricum...sti cum e cu chestiile astea?!**

**-Pai...nu!Dar am vazut cam...de 1 milion de ori clipurile lui Tony Hawk pe fast forward deci cred ca ma descurc!Dar...in caz ca intreaba cineva...Adevarata ta bicicleta a fost furata in josul strazii si a trebuit sa o imprumuti pe cea a surorii tale mai mici ca sa te antrenezi pentru Campionatul Mondial , ok?**

**Mulan isi dadu ochii peste cap in timp ce amandoua urcau in sa...**

**Voiau sa ajunga pe RAMPA...Stiti voi , locul ala special pe care atunci cand ajungi vantul iti sufla in fata si cand ajungi sa cobori totul e cu incetinitorul... Eric se uita pentru cateva secunde la ele dupa care se intoarse din nou la skateboardul lui:**

**-Pe bune?!se enerva Ariel...Nu putea sa se uite putin mai mult , sa se indragosteasca nebuneste de frumusetea mea , ca in filme , sa imi zambeasca , sa ii zambesc si dupa sa apar eu cu o groaza de flori in fundal , miscandu-mi capul in slow motion?!Chiar trebuie sa cobor RAMPA?!**

**-Presupun ca da...spune Mulan...Mamaaa...Din departare zici ca sunt doar...nu stiu , 2 metrii in jos...Acum pare pe putin 1 kilometru!**

**-Mda , presupun ca asa e...**

**-Aha...Tu prima!**

**-Poftim?!In nici un caz!Tu prima!**

**-Iti bati joc de mine?!Nici macar nu am o casca sau ceva de genu'!Pana nu imi pun airbag la bicla nu ma vezi coborand pe asta!Tu...te duci?**

**-Da...Sigur...Nu e mare lucru!Adica...Stii , eu ma gandeam sa merg mai intai pe o rampa din aia mai mica , pe asta e prea multa imbulzeala si...naaa...**

**-Aha , m-am prins , abandonam!E ok pentru mine!**

**-Ce?!Eu nu...abandonez!Eu doar...O sa fac asta cand nu e atata coadaaa!*sunet de greier in fundal*(nu mai era nimeni pe RAMPA)**

**-Ai dreptateeee!Nu te mai impinge , copile!se preface Mulan ca da pe cineva la o parte...**

**-Eu...Ariel ii arunca din nou o privire lui Eric.**

**-Ari , nu merita sa iti rupi toate oasele din corp pentru un tip!Pe bune acum , nu cred ca un brat dizlocat care se poate intoarce 360 de grade si poti cu usurinta sa vezi osul iesind prin piele este romantic!Eu sincer nu vreau sa vad asa ceva!**

**-Aaa , eu am vazut asta!**

**-Ce?!**

**-Da , mama Jasminei e chirurg!Au poze de genul intr-un album ! Am vazut si poza cu un transplant de inima!**

**-Pe bune?!**

**-Da , si era foarte interesant pentru ca...Ne abatem de la subiect!**

**-Esti nebuna!**

**-La fel...**

**-Haidee , tipii astia fac asta mereu!Si cel mult se aleg cu...o julitura?!Pot sa supravietuiesc cu asta!**

**-De fapt , cea mai rea varianta e sa ajungi pe un pat rece , dur , pe roti , de la morga!Si atunci cand iti vor face autopsia legistii cu maini reci si manusi albe o sa le spun ca ai murit ca o fraiera din cauza unui tip!**

**-Si eu te iubesc!**

**O pereche de ochi le privea atent pe fete...Nimeni alta decat Audrey:**

**-Mda...mormai ea...**

**Reusi foarte rapid sa le recunoasca...Asiatica era tipa aia de la probele pentru echipa de atletism si cealalta...era prietena ei cu parul rosu...**

**-Ce?Uau , mama , ce tare e tipa aia cu parul rosu...Zici ca are capul in flacari! striga Eric.**

**-Uau!Intr-adevar impresionant!Poti sa iei de la orice mini-market o cutie cu vopsea rosie , urmezi instructiunile si dupa ce te speli pe cap ai parul ca ea... Par rosu la cutie , tadaaa!**

**-Mie imi placee...E coool!**

**-Ahh..Sa strigi mereu „cooool" te face foarte necoool!**

**-Asta nici nu exista!**

**-Multumesc pentru clarificare , Einstein!**

**-Ce dragut...Macar stii cum se scrie?**

**-Ahhh...fraier!**

**-Pff...Cine vorbeste!spune Eric intorcandu-si din nou privirea spre Ari.**

**Deodata Mulan striga si incepu sa o bata pe umar pe amica ei roscata:**

**-S-a uitat la tine!**

**-Pe bune?**

**-Da!Si nu a fost o privire de dispret...a fost o uitatura gen „sunt interesat"!**

**-Nu cred!**

**-Ooo , ba da!**

**-O fac!**

**-Ce?!Ariel , nu!**

**-Incepe numaratoarea inversa!**

**-Tu chiar esti nebuna?!**

**-Aha!3...**

**-Daca ar fi Jasmine aici sigur te-ar opri cumva!**

**-Poate ca da , poate ca nu!2...**

**-Esti atat de iresponsabila!Am gresit , nu s-a uitat la tine!**

**-Cum sa nu...1!**

**-Ouuu...La inmormantarea ta , singurul meu discurs va fi „Ti-am spus eu!"**

**-Super!Sa aduci si un trandafir pentru ca e 0!**

**-Aaaaa!**

**Mulan aproape lesina de frica pe cand Ariel se avanta pe RAMPA ...Acum arata ca un catel care scoate capul pe geamul masinii cand stapanul merge cu 100 de km pe ora...Era atat de sigura ca o sa cada , dar...NU!Chiar facu cateva giumbuslucuri pe acolo , iar apoi frana gratios cu piciorul drept:**

**-YES!**

**-Aaaaaa!striga reusit!**

**-Stiu!**

**-Esti nebuna!**

**-Stiu!**

**-Wow , chiar a reusit!exclama Eric uimit...**

**-Pfff , mare branza!se enerva sa fac asta si cu ochii inchisi , mainile la spate si picioarele legate cu scotch de skateboard!**

**-Eee , se vede ca nu e obisnuita cu chestii de genu'!**

**-Atunci sa isi vada de papuselele ei!**

**-Esti mereu dura cu tipele mai...feminine si cool decat tine!**

**-Poftim?!Tipa aia e mai buna decat mine?!Daca as merge la ea as...dar Audrey nu reusi sa termine , caci fu intrerupta de un sunet puternic de metal , urmat imediat de un strigat...Toti cei care erau pe rampa se intoarsera si scoasera un „oooh" , semn ca ceva grav se intamplase...Inainte sa vada si ea ce se intampla , Eric isi arunca skate-ul intr-o parte si alerga spre rampa...Il urma si ea , doar ca mai incet...De ce amicul ei trebuia sa aiba mereu acea chestie cu facutul binelui?!Stai , nu a facut niciodata asta!Eii , acum nu mai intelegem nimic!**

**Langa ea statea un tip...Ii parea familiar , asa ca intra in discutie cu el:**

**-Hey!Ai vazut ce s-a intamplat?**

**-Aaaa...Daaa!**

**-Imi poti spune si mie?!**

**-Pai tipul ala a venit cu bicicleta si a dat peste puicuta cu parul rosu care statea pe mijlocul rampei si striga la chinezoaica aia de sus!**

**Ariel se ridica de jos cu greu , simtindu-si capul sfaramitat , dar nu avea nimic...Nu , cel ce avea ceva era genunchiul...Blugii rupti erau acum si mai rupti , de la genunchi pana la glezna , si acum nu mai erau de un albastru spalacit... erau rosii , din cauza sangelui...Abia dupa cateva secunde incepu sa simta durerea , si nu putu sa isi retina lacrimile...Pur si simplu nu putea:**

**-Imi pare atat de rau!Extrem de rau!Doar ca...Am venit rapid de acolo si tu erai aici si nu te-am vazut si...incepu sa se balbaie baiatul care o accidenta pe Ariel...**

„**Mai mult ca sigur se simte super-vinovat" se gandi Ariel , dupa care incerca sa minta:**

**-E...ok!Nu doare chiar atat de rau!Si in plus...nu e vina ta!**

**-Oooooo , GOD!striga Mulan!Da-te , pardon , misca!Mamaie , asta e parc , nu ghiseul de la banca de unde iti iei pensia ! Te dai?!Sunt cea mai buna prietena a ei , in momente din astea are nevoie de mine!Babornito , nu ti-am zis mai inainte sa te dai?!**

**Ariel chicoti incet...In momente de genul , Jasmine ii este mult mai folositoare...De fapt , mai mereu , sunt cele mai bune prietene de la gradinita , dar...si Mulan este extrem de speciala...Ma rog , pana la urma te descurci cu ce ai!**

**-Ooo , Doamne , Ari!Stii ca nu vorbeam serios de faza cu inmormantarea , nu?!**

**-Sunt...ok!**

**Dupa 2 minute , toti skaterii din se aflau in jurul roscatei , dar singurul care avu tupeu sa vorbeasca fu...Eric:**

**-Ai spus ca te doare genunchiul?Esti sigura ca nu ti-ai rupt vreun os?!**

**Ariel uita total de Eric dupa cazatura , dar cand il auzi...uita de ea insasi:**

**-Eu...uummm...E...**

**-Este ok!clarifica Mulan situatia...**

**-Pai...presupun ca in orice caz trebuie sa iti dai blugii jos ca sa...**

**-Porc nesimtit , cum indraznesti?se asmuti Mulan asupra lui.**

**-Ca sa poti vedea mai bine ce s-a intamplat...**

**-Aa , greseala mea!Ok , continua!**

**Ariel ii arunca prietenei ei o privire ucigatoare , pe care , sa fim seriosi , o merita:**

**-Deocamdata...ia-ma de gat , o sa incerc sa te ridic...Sa vedem daca poti sa stai in picioare!**

**Dintr-o smucire rapida , Ariel era deja in picioare:**

**-Au...Au...Aaaau!**

**Nu era atat de greu , trebuia doar sa nu se lase absolut deloc pe piciorul drept , care totusi parea rupt de-a binelea...Dar Eric ii dadu drumul:**

**-Aaaaaah!**

**-Esti ok?!Poti sa te sprijini in continuare de mine daca vrei!**

**Ariel voia sa sara de gatul lui si sa ii spuna ca e dispusa sa se sprijine de el toata viata...Dar totusi...Nu se lovi nici chiar ATAT de tare la cap:**

**-Nuu , e bine!Sunt ok!Relativ...Doar daca nu bag in seama durerea de moarte , faptul ca piciorul meu drept mai are putin si se desprinde de la genunchi in jos de restul corpului...Totul e perfect!**

**-Da-mi voie sa te ajut!spune el luand-o de mana...Mai bine?**

**-Cu mult...**

**-Stii , imi pari foarte cunoscuta!**

**-Poate luati metroul amandoi!isi dadu Mulan cu presupusul...Din nou , o privire ucigatoare a lui Ari o facu sa se balbaie...Nu ca Ariel ia metroul!**

**-Haa...Ariel...Mergi cumva la liceul Disney?**

**Si da , ar fi putut sa ii spuna despre cum au stat un sfert de ora impreuna la detentie , sau cum a cazut peste ea in curtea scolii si dupa a ras...Sau despre cum au mers cam o treime din drum acasa impreuna , fara sa scoata totusi un cuvant(asta s-a intamplat doar pentru ca Arista isi parcase masina mai departe) , dar prefera sa raspunda scurt si la obiect:**

**-Aha!**

**-Cool!Multi spun ca ma descurc groaznic cu memoria...Dar uneori mai ghicesc si eu!zambeste el...Ariel incepe sa rada inspaimantator de tare si fals la acest mic comentariu , care chiar nu a fost o gluma...Dupa ce priveste in jur si vede ca nimeni altcineva nici macar nu zambeste , se opreste brusc:**

**-Haa...Esti funny!ii spune Eric..**

**-Merci!Si tu!**

**-Ari...o atinge Mulan usor pe umar...Cred ca mai bine am merge sa te spalam...pe undeva!**

**Ariel se uita in jos...Conversii ei erau aproape imbibati in sange , la fel si sosetele:**

**-Bleahh...**

**-Paii...continua Eric...Este o baie publica cam la...50 de metrii de aici!Crezi ca te descurci?spune el aratandui-o.**

**-Sunt bine...ingaima Ariel incepand sa isi taraie piciorul dupa ea...10 secunde mai tarziu , Eric isi scoase mainile din buzunar:**

**-Haaa...S-ar putea sa iti treaca rana pana ajungi la baie!o prinse rapid din urma si o lua usor de talie...Esti gata?**

**-Pentru?!**

**-Deja nu mai conteaza , 1-2-3!intr-o secunda o lua in brate in stilul acela in care mireasa este tinuta...Intelegeti voi...Haa!Iti place sa fii tinuta in brate?**

**-Nu stiu , de la 5 ani nu prea imi mai ofera nimeni posibilitatea de a sta atarnata asa!**

**-Eee , ti se ofera acum!**

**-Vad!**

**-Yo , Audrey!Ai grija de skate-ul meu si de biclele fetelor!**

**-Sigur...mormaie Audrey asezandu-se langa cele 2 biciclete...Arunca o privire urata bicicletei lui Mulan...Pe bune , Scooby-Doo?!**

**...**

**Pocahontas spera din tot sufletul ca telefonul ei este bine...Minunat ca nu a plouat noaptea trecuta...Dar daca o veverita proasta l-a aruncat din copac?!Ahhh , pe bune , asta e stupid!Doar nu exista o conspiratie a veveritelor malefice...Sau...mai stii?!Deja ne abatem de la subiect , sa revenim! Ajunsa in sfarsit pe terenul gol fu din nou lovita de o ipoteza...Daca furnici scarboase s-au urcat pe telefonul ei mic si frumos?!Sau mai rau...Un paianjen... Poate o tarantula gigantica si-a facut culcusul pe un Iphone...Ok , da , Pocahontas era PRO natura dar...paianjeni?!Sunt...PREA MULT!Sau daca o cotofana fu atrasa de brizz-brizz-ul acela stralucitor cu un pui de raton agatat la telefon , brizz-brizz pe care Esme i l-a daruit Craciunul trecut?!Si acum acea cotofana aseaza linistita telefonul in cuibul ei...**

**Bine , asta nu se va intampla , dar pana cand telefonul nu va fi din nou in mainile ei , nu va fi linistita...Alerga pana la copac si se avanta rapid pe prima craca...Se ridica pe varfuri si reusi sa vada pe craca pe care voia si ea sa ramana o...saptamana intreaga!**

**-Multumesc!OMG , mami credea ca nu o sa te mai gaseasca!**

**Il deschise imediat...Avea un mesaj nou si o gramada altele pe facebook...Se uita rapid sa vada ce se mai intampla pe facebook , dupa care trimise un mesaj scurt"GASIT" catre tatal ei , care probabil era ingrijorat...Inainte sa ii raspunda si Esmeraldei la mesaje auzi un fel de...scartait de cauciucuri!Era destul de slab , dar fu de ajuns ca simturile ei sa fie activate...Mai urca rapid o craca si dadu frunzele la o parte...Era atat de sus incat putea vedea peste acoperisul scolii:**

**-Sa nu ma apuce frica de inaltime!sopti ea , dupa care isi indrepta privirea spre locul de unde auzi scartaitul acela...WOW!exclama Poca...Un mercedes alb se opri chiar acolo...Mama-Mia!Asta da masina scumpa...Si ce cauta aici?se intreba ea.**

**Iesi soferul...Un barbat slabanog , care tinea in mana o mapa...Se grabi sa ii deschida si celui din dreapta...Pocahontas nu putu sa isi abtina rasul...Un barbat enorm , imbracat in matase visinie , avand un mic PUG in brate :**

**-Bietul catel!Nu e sufocat de acel strat de grasime?chicoti Pocahontas , dar isi reveni rapid...Era intr-o misiune...serioasa!**

**Slabanogul parea deja enervat , la fel si grasanul cu PUG...Gesticulau si strigau , dar Poca nu putea sa auda mai nimic...Dupa alte 5 minute de certuri , slabanogul incerca din rasputeri sa se calmeze , in timp ce grasanul urla si mai tare la el..Dupa cateva secunde , tipul cu pug ii dadu o palma peste cap slabanogului , lucru care il facu sa se invarta in cerc:**

**-Haha...incerca ea sa se abtina...Pur si simplu nu ma pot satura!**

**In momentul acela , nevinovatul catel facu pipi pe haina din matase a grasanului , iar Poca muri de ras vazandu-l cum se scarbea:**

**Deodata o alta masina aparu...Un Jeep albastru , neingrijit , murdar , cu oglinzile retrovizoare clatinandu-se in timp ce mergea...Un alt tip iesi din masina...**

**-WOW!Dar ce avem noi aicea?Ce spectacol o sa faca blondul asta?se intreba Poca , dupa care se aseza si mai comod pe craca...**

**Grasanul incepu sa tipe si la el , si , desi erau destul de departe , Pocahontas reusi sa auda si anumite fragmente din „grohaielile" grasanului:**

**-Concediez cand vreau" „doar un angajat" „intarziat" „inutil" „prea tarziu" „imbecil" „idiot"!"Trebuie sa ma calmez!" (dupa care ii mai dadu o palma soferului)**

**Deodata blondul striga atat de tare incat Pocahontas reusi sa auda tot:**

**-Ia mai taci , ma doare capul!**

**-Sunt seful tau , nemernicule!striga grasanul.**

**-Eu nu am sef!Sunt propriul meu sef!**

**-Atunci sa iti platesti singur salariul , Superman!**

**-Ce am de facut , boss?**

**Pocahontas nu mai radea de mult timp...Zambea larg...Blondul era adorabil...Totusi imbracat simplu , cu niste blugi...simplii , un tricou alb si pe deasupra o camasa bleu cu manecile ridicate pana la coate si niste bocanci de culoare crem avea ceva...aparte!**

**Toti se linistira cand glasul celui de-al 4-lea barbat se auzi dinspre...scoala! Se indreptara spre el...**

**-Ok , cred ca ar cam fi timpul sa plec!M-am tirat de aici!insa nu reusi sa se miste cand suna telefonul"Damn , you's a sexy bitch!" ...Multumesc , David!Ahhh , asta e Esme!**

**-Ce faci?**

**-Bine...eu...sunt la scoala!**

**-Aha , ok , bine pentru ca...Stai putin...Scoala?!Sambata?!Facem niste recuperari sau ceva de care nu am auzit?**

**-Aaa , nu!Ieri mi-am uitat telefonul in copac!**

**-Aaaa...Si...L-ai gasit , e ok?!**

**-Avand in vedere ca vorbesc cu tine...cred ca da , este!**

**-Ouu , ai dreptate...intrebare stupida!**

**-Da , dar totusi...E dragut ca ai intre...**

**Nu termina insa , caci cei 3 tipi:grasanul , slabanogul si blondul sunt adusi exact sub copac de catre domnul Walt:**

**-Eii , acesta este locul asa-zis magic al seniorilor!incerca sa zambeasca domnul director...si lui ii venea greu sa renunte la acest loc...**

**-Ahaaa.. .analiza usor cu privirea grasanul...E...un spatiu rezonabil!Taiem copacul asta!(dadu o palma"usoara" copacului , facandu-l sa se clatine) Asa o sa putem sa facem un drum spre sosea!Ar incapea cam...nu stiu , 50 de masini?!Sunt de ajuns?**

**-Ooo , da , spatiul e suficient pentru elevi si...cativa profesori!**

**-Oooo , pe bune!Este Shang!Pun pariu ca lui ii e lene sa vina pe jos!sopti Pocahontas enervata...**

**-Poca?!Aloo?mai esti ACOLO?!striga Esme...**

**-Da , sunt , doar ca...**

**Blondul auzi sunetul si isi ridica capul catre coroana copacului dar...Nimic!**

**-Te sun peste un minut , ok Es?!**

**-Ce nai...**

**-Ahhh , pa!**

„**Blondul" se uita atent catre copac:**

**-Te rog sa nu ma observi , te rog sa nu ma observi!...**

„**Pe bune , se mai uita mult?!Daca o sa ma descopere?!Adica...Nu am o scuza gen:Ahhh , agent federal Pocahontas...Am vrut sa vad daca sunteti curati...e ok , fratilor!Nu , nu , nu!Si cum ar trebui sa ma comport daca as cadea dintr-un copac , fix in fata unui grasan cu un caine PUG care pare maltratat , unui asistent slabanog , a directorului liceului la care invat si in fata unui tip care apare model de lenjerie pentru barbati!Ceva in gen:Hey , baieti...Mi-am lasat telefonul aici dupa-amiaza trecuta!Nu e mare branza!O SA MOR AICI!"-gandurile lui Poca.**

**-SMITH!Misca-te aici!tipa grasanul...**

**-Smith , haa?!sopti Pocahontas...Doamna Pocahontas Smith , ceaiul este servit...Eee , suna bine!Imi place...Incep sa delirez!**

**-SMITH!**

**-Da , domnule Ratcliffe...**

**-Nu ne enerva cu partea ta visatoare...Nimanui nu-i pasa!Va rog sa il scuzati , ii spune grasanul domnului Walt...E...abia ultimul an la facultate!Un novice!Incepator...Un mic fraier pe care trebuie sa il caram peste tot!**

**-Nici o problema...E chiar de treaba baiatul!zambi domnul director.**

**-Da , cum sa nu...rase Ratcliffe.**

**-Ce-ar fi sa intram in birou si sa discutam despre tot...Plata , daca ii vreti in numerar...**

**-Desigur , sa mergem!A, a, a...Nu si tu ,John!striga Ratcliffe..**

**-da , domnule Ratcliffe!**

**-Tu...Fa masuratori!Si...uita-te la copacii care trebuie taiati!Priveste si pozeaza tot!Poftim!ii inmana Ratcliffe un aparat foto si o ...rigla!**

**-Stiti , de fapt ma asteptam la o rule...**

**-Ce-ai zis , Smis?!striga din nou grasanul.**

**-Este Smi...Nu conteaza...**

**-Mirific!Sa mergem , domnule director!il lua Ratcliffe de brat.**

**-Aaa...Desigur!**

**-Ooooo , Siiiiims!se intoarse din nou acel nesuferit.**

**-E Smi...Da , domnule!se abtinu Smith , crezand ca va primi macar o sarcina pe care sa o faca cu placere.**

**-Ia-l si pe Percy la o plimbare!(ii arunca catelusul in brate)...Sa isi faca si nevoile...In special numarul 2...Sa stii ca verific!**

**-Da...domnule!**

**Smith lua o gura mare de aer , iar dupa ce isi vazu seful plecand arunca camera si rigla in trunchiul copacului , iar pe Percy il lua cu o oarecare scarba de zgarda si il lasa pe jos , dupa care se arunca si el pe iarba:**

**-Haaa...sute si sute de dolari...Atat a costat cel mai bun liceu din stat ...Ultimul an de la cea mai prestigioasa facultate...Cu bursa!Si tot ce am de facut este sa te privesc pe tine cum faci „numarul 2" , javra puricoasa!Ce-ai spus?!Crezi ca ce spun e patetic?Pai multumesc frumos , si eu stiu asta...De ceva timp!Si...acum vorbesc cu un caine!Cool...se ridica usor , lua camera foto si se pregati sa se apuce de treaba...**

**Percy se tot invartea in jurul copacului , vrand sa se catere:**

**-Dispari , potaita , te rooog!sopti Pocahontas...**

**-Ce e , baiete?Ai gasit o veverita?Stiam eu ca am auzit ceva mai devreme...**

**Pocahontas se hotari ca e prea riscant sa fie chiar atat de ca vru sa coboare o craca , dar piciorul ii aluneca , se prinse cu ambele maini de craca lasandu-si telefonul sa cada exact la picioarele lui John:**

**-Ce nai...dar inainte sa termine , Percy lua telefonul in gura...Nu , amice , nu e de mestecat!Haaa...Iphone...Dragut!OK , o sa sune ciudat dar...E cineva acolo in copac?Ca pot sa pun pariu ca da , e...**

**Pocahontas dadu la o parte frunzele si zambi dulce:**

**-Ouu...Da!Buna!**

**-Hey!Ai de gand sa cobori in curand sau...e doar prea comfortabil acolo sus?**

**Poca ii arunca o privire ciudata catelului.**

**-Ooo , nu-ti face griji!Percy nu musca!**

**Pocahontas se gandi ca nu mai era nici un motiv pentru care sa ramana sus , asa ca incepu sa coboare , totusi reusind sa isi tina bine fusta...Nu mai avea nevoie de momente jenante!**

**-Salut!Mai bine pe pamant?zambi , sunt John Smith!Dar cei mai multi imi spun Smith...Sau , ma rog , Sims...Sau Smis , cum nimereste...Ma refer la seful meu!**

**-Inteleg...rade Poca...Eu...sunt Pocahontas!**

**-Uau...Uite unul nou!N-am mai intalnit niciodata o Pocahontas!Normal ca**

**n-am intalnit pana acum nici pe cineva care sta intr-un copac cat eu sunt**

**pe pamant...Dar acum...Ma bucur ca am facut-o!**

**Ii intinse mana pentru a o saluta dar...ea se holba putin la mana lui si...**

**nu facu nimic... **

**-Poate ar trebui sa iti spun ca nici eu nu musc?rade John.**

**-Scuze!chicoteste si Poca...Doar ca e putin cam ciudat!**

**Percy incepu din nou sa maraie:**

**-Nu!Potaie rea!Nu o deranja!**

**-Nu ma...deranjeaza!spune ea luandu-l in brate(pe Percy , nu pe Smith)**

**Cine e cutu' scump?Da , cine?**

**Percy se lasa mangaiat , inchizand ochii usor:**

**-Wow...Nu l-am vazut niciodata atat de prietenos cu cineva...Mai ales**

**cu mine!Bine , eu arunc cu avioane de hartie in el cat sefu' mi-l lasa**

**in birou deci s-ar intelege...**

**-Pai...Imi plac animalele!Si in general se pare ca si ele ma plac pe mine!**

**-Vad!Bine , nu vreau sa par nesimtit dar...**

**-Vrei sa stii ce cautam in copac!zambi Pocahontas.**

**-Sa spunem ca as da si 50 de dolari ca sa aflu!**

**-Atunci e serios!Haa...Eu doar...L-am uitat ieri cand...am iesit de la scoala!**

**-WOW , tu...Esti...eleva aici?**

**-Dap de ce?**

**-Nimic , eu doar...Smith o scana pentru o secunda , si Poca observa asta. Euu...Pari putin...mai matura!**

**Pocahontas se simtea oarecum mandra de ea...Tipul era cu...pe putin 2 ani mai mare decat ea , dupa cum arata...Si a reusit sa ii atraga atentia!Intr-un mod placut:**

**-Aaaa...Nup!spune ea pe un ton...ma rog , o incercare de ton misterios...**

**Facu un pas in fata si il privi drept in ochi...Oooo , Doamne!Ochi albastrii!**

**-Boala mea!**

**-Poftim?zambeste el...**

**-Eu...Nimic!Ador ochii tai!**

**-Si...eu pe tine!**

„**Damn , you's a sexy bitch" (a sunat telefonul , Smith nu e nici chiar atat de corupt) **

**-Ahhh...E prietena mea!spune Pocahontas privind telefonul care bazaia in mana lui John.**

**-Imi dai voie?**

**-Ce vrei sa faci?**

**-Vei vedea!Alo!**

**-Alo!Pocahontas?!Cum indraznesti sa imi inchizi in mijlocul discutiei?Voiam sa zic ca am inchiriat Casablanca si putem sa ne uitam cat mancam floricele si ne indesam servetele in nas din cauza singurata...Stai putin , e cumva o voce de baiat?Iar am gresit numarul?!**

**-Nu , ati sunat la domnisoara Pocahontas!Ea e momentan ocupata...Daca vreti puteti lasa un mesaj scurt si va promit ca o sa i-l transmit.**

**-Flynn?!Tu esti?!Faci din nou accentul ala britanic?Intelege , britanicii sunt sexy nu doar din cauza accentului!**

**-Nu e nici un Flynn aici!**

**-Aahhh...Ne...clarificam noi luni!**

**Poca stia ca o sa aiba multe explicatii de dat , dar acum nu se putea abtine sa nu rada:**

**-Nu imi vine sa cred ca ai facut astaaaa!**

**-Nici mie nu imi vine sa cred ca erai intr-un copac dar...Hey!**

**Wiggens(slabanogul) iesi din scoala si cu vocea lui ciudata striga:**

**-Joooohn!Domnul Ratcliffe te cheama!Adu si rapoartele cu tine!**

**-Imediat!Paiii...Pacat ca nu putem vorbi mai mult!Chiar voiam sa aflu toata povestea cu copacul!**

**-Hmmm...Si eu as vrea sa ti-o spun dar...Umanitatea te cheama!**

**-Haa...Mi-a facut o ... mare placere sa te cunosc , bobocel!**

**-Sunt senior!**

**-Impresionant!Acest senior vrea sa iasa la un suc?**

**-Mi-ar face placere...Sa iti las numarul me...**

**-Smiiiiith!Domnul nu poate sa mai astepte!**

**-Tre sa plec , Pocahontas!Ne mai intalnim noi!Te asigur!Haide , Percy!Sefu' o sa ma certe ca n-ai facut numarul 2 , jegos mic!Aaaaaau , nu mai musca degetul!**

**-Haaa...chicoti Pocahontas...Dupa care se indrepta spre casa Esmeraldei cu un zambet larg pe buze.**

**...**

**Jasmine statea pe fotoliul din plus din camera ei in timp ce enorma plasma de pe perete era pe mut...Se difuza un fel de numaratoare inversa a celor mai cool melodii...Jas se uita nepasatoare din cand in cand ca sa vada la ce melodie au ajuns...Era prea ocupata sa rasfoiasca un nou numar al revistei Cosmo:**

„**7 sfaturi ca sa captezi atentia baiatului viselor tale"**

„**Sfaturi despre relatie...Cum sa nu te simti inutila"**

„**Baieti singuri care vor sa iasa cu tine!Topul nostru-aprilie 2013"**

„**Imbraca-te ca la REVISTA:Cum sa il faci sa saliveze dupa tine"**

„**Inca singura?Fa quizul nostru si afla de ce!"**

**-Ahhhh!ofta ea dupa care arunca revista pe covor...**

**Nu intelegea chestia asta...De ce toate fetele au nevoie de un tip?De ce e bine sa fii cu cineva?Bineinteles , daca nu ai iubit trebuie sa vrei unul , nu?Si de ce toate fetele se imbraca frumos pentru baieti?De ce sa nu se imbrace frumos pentru...ele?!Toate articolele erau despre cum sa fii frumoasa pentru un baiat , sa te comporti cum unui baiat i-ar placea , sa nu il deranjezi , molesesti , plictisesti!Sincer...o revista pentru FETE nu ar trebui sa se concentreze mai mult pe FETE decat pe tipi si cum sa ii faci fericiti?!**

**Deschise cu piciorul revista de pe podea...Pagina 12...Era testul ala cu „de ce mai esti singura"...Jazzy se holba la poza...Era o tipa intr-o rochie rosie frumoasa , cu un par blond extraordinar , care totusi statea singura si trista la o masa , mestecand cu lingurita in cafeaua ei in timp ce multe alte cupluri se plimbau pe langa ea si o ignorau...**

**-Detestabil!spune ea luand revista de pe podea si aruncand-o la gunoi.**

**Ce era atat de rau in a fi „single"?Unii cred chestia asta o boala...Ceva de care sa-ti fie rusine!**

„**Oooo , puiule , esti inca singura?!Sper ca, in curand, un baiat sa vina in viata ta si sa o lumineze!Fii tare!"Asta era matusa Mildred , care si-a intalnit sotul in Kaufland...Cand ea isi cumpara o doza de Fanta iar el o pereche de boxeri...Si de ce ar fi asta o poveste de spus nepotilor la fiecare reuniune de familie?! E scarbos!Ne-am prins , tie iti plac bauturile carbogazoase iar lui o colectie variata de boxeri...Yupii...**

**Jasmine incerca sa le explice tuturor ca ii place sa fie singura!Nici macar nu era in cautare de iubiti!Daca baiatul potrivit s-ar ivi atunci super , s-ar infiripa ceva , dar...pana atunci va ramane SINGLE!Dar ceilalti o compatimesc si cred ca spune asta doar ca lumea sa nu isi bata joc de ea..."Trist"!**

**Si Ari era la fel dar , multumim frumos , Eric a aparut si acum pare a fi prinsa intr-un mic balonas al iubirii...Nu vorbeste despre altceva decat despre cat de dragut e , zambetul lui , ochii lui si cum se topeste de fiecare data cand trece pe langa ea.**

**Asa ca...Jas facu lista!**

**Va mai amintiti?!**

**Baiatul perfect trebuie dintr-o familie buna(P. ar fi foarte bogata ar fi minunat)**

** o dantura perfecta.**

** maniere adevarate.**

** aiba note de 10 pe linie(la fel ca si Jasmine)**

** aiba o masina(preferabil BMW , Ferarri ,Chrysler hai sa zicem si Audi)**

** fie placut de motanul Jasminei , Rajah(cadou)**

** fie placut si de catelul saint Bernard al doamnei Jonsson(mama Jasminei) , Domnul Puddles( afirmatia este corecta daca vi se pare ca un dinozaur paros de 70 de kilograme poate fi numit catel… partea buna este ca se intelege de minune cu Rajah)**

**Si asta ar fi tot…Dar Jasmine a mai adaugat o regula din proprie initiativa , deci:**

** nu fie un skate-er jegos ,care bea energizante ramase in vestiar un semestru plus toata vacanta de vara.**

**Si de aceea era mai bine ca oamenii sa o creada o snoaba cu standarde mult prea ridicate decat sa o creada...si mai ciudata!**

**Ca sa isi revina putin , Jazzy se hotari sa scoata televizorul de pe mut...Pe MTV era o jumatate de ora dedicata lui Taylor Swift...Numai melodii de-ale ei...Prima era despre un baiat de care era indragostita...A doua despre altul/acelasi care i-a frant inima...A treia era despre un baiat despre care s-a despartit si nu vor mai fi vreodata impreuna(NICIODATA)!Ooo , inca unul despre ea din nou indragostita...Pana si Taylor Swift era de parere ca toata lumea se invarte in jurul tipilor...Numai tipi , tipi , tipi!Fata asta avea nevoie de idei noi...Si de un compozitor , nu se descurca singura cu versurile...Si pe bune , country?!Jazzy nu o putea numi nici un as in muzica...**

**Deodata isi auzi telefonul sunand:**

**-Ufff...se arunca usor pe podea si se rostogoli incet pana la masuta unde statea telefonul...Putea sa mearga...Dar nu merita!**

**-Alooo!Ce faci , Jazzy?**

**-Alo , Ari?Ce faci?**

**-Bine!Sunt cu Mulan p-aici!Ce mai face Aiden?**

**-Dezastre presupun!Mama a venit acasa si l-am predat!**

**-Ok atunci!Poti sa ma asculti!**

**-Unde esti?Cred ca nu ai semnal!**

**-Paiii...Intr-o baie publica!Stau pe capacul de la WC cu pantalonii in vine in timp ce Mulan imi curata sangele de pe genunchi!**

**-Poftim?!Esti bine?!Ce ti s-a intamplat?**

**-Scurtam povestea lunga!Eram in parc si era si Eric si dupa ce am facut o super-duper miscare cu bicicleta a venit un tip peste mine si m-a daramat! Si cum ziceam , acolo era si Eric si...M-a luat in brate si m-a carat pana aici!Vezi? E un gentleman!Bine , nu ma mai tine minte dar a zis ca nu prea le are cu memoria...Oricum , e foarte scump!**

**-Spune-i ce s-a mai intamplat!striga Mulan.**

**-Cee?!Aaaa , da!Inainte sa plece a spus sa ii dau numarul meu si mi l-a dat si el pe al lui!Iti vine sa crezi?!Am numarul lui!Aaaa!Oupsss , scuze!M-am emotionat atat de tare si am lovit-o pe Mulan cu genunchiul...Ala bun... In gura!Esti bine?!Bombane ceva , inseamna ca e bine!**

**Jas isi tinea mana la gura...Prietena ei cea mai buna nu trebuia sa stie cat de patetica o considera...In modul bun si adorabil al cuvantului...Si totusi putin patetica!**

**-Si da , a spus ca o sa-mi dea un SMS mai tarziu!**

**-Pe bune?!Asta e super!zambi Jasmine.**

**-Chiar?!Nu spui asta numai pentru ca asta vreau sa aud, nu?Jaaas?!**

**Jas nu stia ce sa raspunda...Se simtea putin vinovata...Cam asta facea...O parte din ea se bucura enorm de mult pentru prietena ei , dar cealalta parte era cea care tocmai devenise ultra-protectoare:**

**-Eu...Aaaah!Sper doar sa nu te faca sa suferi!Daca iti face ceva...BAM!E terminat!**

**-Ooooow , te ador atat de tare cand vrei sa ucizi oameni pentru mine!**

**-Dragut sa zici asta de fata cu cea care iti sterge sangele de pe un genunchi si si-a incasat altul in gura!spune Mulan zambind..**

**-Haideeee!chicoti Jazzy!Toate trei suntem cele mai bune prietene!**

**-Asa e!afirma Ariel!Chiar suntem!**

**Okk , am terminat si capitolul...Ce capitol e?!Aha , IX!Deci urmeaza X!Sper ca v-a placut , a fost mai lung , a trebuit sa ii multumesc pe toti...Mai multa Pocahontas , inca putin Flynn&Phoebus , o picatura de Jasmine si un praf de Ariel& Eric... Sincer , nu ma ucideti , dar...Al si Jas nu mai sunt preferatii mei *double face palm* de fapt...Sunt pe locul I cu ceilalti preferati...John Smith&Pocahontas...Asa ca...Sa ma iertati , dar daca EU (Diana) o sa il introduc pe John Rolfe o sa fie doar un ingrijitor fara soarta...Pentru ca il iubesc pe John Smith(Si da , ma chinui sa il desenez) dar pana atunci...Va las sa vi-l imaginati!Si da , poate este o intalnire funny si draguta...Va asteptati la un sarut?!Sincer si eu , dar Cristina zice ca e prea mult pentru prima intalnire... Si deci...Mai asteptam!In capitolul urmator...Cristina vrea sa apara si John Rolfe... Clar , un taranoi!DIANAA! Bine , ok , scuze!Aladdin si Flynn o sa mearga acasa la Phoebus!Shenanigan?Shenanigan!(iubesc cuvantul) **

**X-Briosa asta e putreda!**

**Casa Esmeraldei parea atat de...obisnuita!Cu o strada mai jos de scoala erau cam 10 case...Atat de tipice!Toate aveau aceeasi culoare , un bej plictisitor , 2 etaje , un balcon obisnuit si asa mai departe...Dar inauntru...Eii , Pocahontas putea sa spuna ca acea casa era in multe feluri mai putin NORMALA!Sa spunem doar ca parintii lui Esme erau mandrii de originea lor de tigani!Si da , e ok sa fii mandru de chestia asta!Adica tigani din Franta , asta e cool!"Gypsyes" daca suna mai bine pentru voi!Asa ca toate zorzoanele si lucrurile ieftine si totusi care pareau din Evul mediu isi aveau locul in casa lor!De la vase pana la farfurii , esarfe , perdele , paturi , salbe de aur , totul se afla acolo!Bucataria era vopsita intr-un galben puternic , sufrageria era de un rosu tipator , camera Esmeraldei era de culoare mov spalacit , baia era de un turcoaz care te facea sa ametesti iar camera parintilor ei era pictata intr-un verde-iarba!Poca se simtea acolo ca intr-o a doua casa , asa ca intra , saluta prieteneste si urca la etaj spre camera Esmeraldei:**

**-Salut!spune ea apropiindu-se de patul pe care Esme statea , cu ochii atintiti pe ecranul telefonului , in timp ce era inconjurata de tot felul de prostioare.**

**-Ai cateva explicatii de dat!**

**-Despre?facu Poca pe nevinovata.**

**-Despre tipul care mi-a raspuns la telefon!Credeam ca am gresit numarul!**

**-Aaa...El!**

**-Si ai spus ca erai la scoala!Ce om normal e la scoala sambata?Erai la intalnire cu tipul ala , nu?**

**-Ce?!In nici un caz!Imi uitasem telefonul in copac!**

**-Atunci cine e?Cumva baiatul ala care este fiul prietenului bancher al tatalui tau?**

**-Ce?!Kokoum?!**

**-Aha , deci el e!**

**-In nici un caz!**

**-Ok , deci daca nu e el...Cum il cheama?**

**-Eu...John Smith!**

**-Iti place tipul , nu?**

**-Daca l-ai vedea ti-ar placea si tie!deodata Pocahontas isi dadu seama ce idiotenie spusese...Isi cunostea indeajuns de bine prietena si avea de gand sa... caute pe net!**

**Inainte sa termine macar sa gandeasca asta , Esme lua laptopul de sub pat si ii tasta rapid numele.**

**-Nu , Esmeralda , nu!**

**-Da-te si lasa-ma!Orice tipa inteligenta se uita intai la profilul baiatului respectiv!**

**Pocahontas vru sa ii ia laptopul din mana dar Esme o impinse cu piciorul , iar Poca cazu pe...jos:**

**-Aaaau!Am aterizat pe una din sandalele tale!Si...Un CD cu ...Demis Russos! Cand ai facut ultima data curatenie?**

**-Ai ascultat My friend , the wind?!E un clasic!Oricum...John Smith pare un nume comun!**

**-Absolut socant!Nu mai spune!Pe bune?!Pana la urma de ce esti atat de intereata de asta?**

**-Tu glumesti?!Nu observi niciodata baieti , vorbesti atata de rar despre ei... Singurii tipi cu care te plimbi sunt Al , Flynn si Phoebus!Deci tu si tipul acela... John Smith...Da , chiar e mare branza!**

**-Dar eu...**

**-Am vazut zambetul ala tamp pe care il aveai cand i-ai spus numele!Si eu stiu! O prietena stie!Ai simtit cumva genunchii cum ti se inmoaie si ai simtit nevoia sa te joci cu mana prin par?**

**-Asa cum faci tu cand esti langa Aladdin?**

**-E un baiat genial!Dar...Nu!Totusi...Nu!Dar sa trecem peste melancolisme!**

**-Ahhh , omul iti da un centimetru si tu vrei sa-l alergi un kilometru!**

**-Doar spune ca e adevarat!Nu e mare branza sa cauti putin pe google atunci cand nu iti dau ei numarul!**

**-Ok , poate chiar arata bine!**

**-Stiam eu , stiam!Esti in-dra-gos-ti-ta!**

**-Pana peste cap!**

**-John si cu Poca stau intr-un copac , si se pupa , tac-tac-pac!**

**-Pana raman fara aer!**

**-O sa te casatoresti cu el!**

**-Normal!**

**-Si o sa aveti un milion de copilasi!**

**-Bineinteles!**

**-Hmmm...Ciocolata alba si caramel!Cea mai delicioasa combinatie!**

**-Miamm!Stai!De unde stii ca el e...alb?**

**-Iti bati joc de mine?!John Smith?!Daca asta nu e nume de alb , atunci nu stiu care altul este!**

**-Da , ai dreptate...Cred!**

**-Siii...La ce liceu merge?Pun pariu ca daca imi spui asta il gasesc in 2 secunde si nu mai trebuie sa mai spargem nici baza de date FBI!**

**-Paiii...Nu e chiar la o scoala...spune Poca luand de pe noptiera o sticluta cu oja...De ce marile brand-uri dau nume atat de ciudate?!Adica...Petrecere in cabana mea!Nu puteau sa ii spuna...ROZ?!**

**-Stai , stai , stai!Deruleaza inapoi!Nu e la scoala?!Oooo , e unul care s-a lasat de ea si traieste singur , pe cont propriu , aaa?Unde lucreaza?La o benzinarie , pun pariu!Luam masina lu' tata , spunem ca ii facem plinul si ne oprim la toate benzinariile din oras!**

**-Nu...el e mai...matur!**

**-Adica...Batran?!Trebuia sa imi dau seama , John Smith nu e numele unui tip alb , e numele unui mos alb!**

**-Nu e mos!E la...facultate!**

**-Uite ce e , oricine poate merge la facultate , si mosii pot merge la facultate...Ba mai mult , putem sa luam termeni fitosi si sa spunem ca sunt la UNIVERSITATE! Poate sa aiba si...nu stiu , 45 de ani si tu sa nu-ti dai seama!**

**-Are cel mult 22!**

**-Eee , te descurci!spune Esmeralda trantindu-se pe podea.**

**Dupa o scurta cautare pe facebook , Pocahontas il gasi:**

**-Aici erai!Poftim , uite!**

**Esmeralda privi la inceput cu o oarecare scarba poza de profil , dar dupa 2 secunde...Incepu sa vada...Parul blond , ochii de un albastru abisal , trasasaturile bine conturate...Nu era unul din ciudatii care are la poza de profil o imagine in gen „Nu am poze cu mine dar mama spune ca sunt frumos".Nu , nu...Nici vorba!**

**-Wooow!striga Esme dupa ce fluiera usor.**

**-Deci nu e un mos de 45 , haaa?**

**-Clar nu!**

**-Haaa...**

**-Dai pe galerie , dai , dai!**

**-Bineinteles...bombani Pocahontas...Toate pozele sunt doar pentru prieteni!**

**-Trimite-i cerere!**

**-Poftim?!Nu vreau sa par o ciudata care intalneste un tip pe strada si dupa 10 secunde il adauga la prieteni pe facebook!**

**-E singura sansa sa mai vorbesti cu el vreodata!In plus...gandeste-te si la altii! M-ai putea priva de un album plin cu poze din nu stiu ce vacanta cu el doar in slip!Incearca sa te mai gandesti si la altii , Pocahontas!**

**Poca tinea laptopul strans in mana...**

**-Ok , fa ca tine!Cand John o sa faca PUBLICE poze de la nunta lui si a...Vanessei Hudgens sa nu dai vina pe mine!Oricum , cred ca Roata norocului s-a terminat si deci...parintii mei o sa plece in oras!Sa mergem sa ne uitam la Revolutionary Road!**

**-Vanessa Hudgens e impreuna cu Zac Efron!**

**-Austin Butler , neinformato!**

**...**

**-Haide idiotenie de Mario!striga Aladdin.**

**-Tu te plangi?!Ai noroc ca nu il ai pe retardatul asta de dinozaur prost!arunca Flynn telecomanda.**

**-Haaa...E vina ta ca l-ai ales pe Yoshi!Eu sunt mereu Yoshi!Si avand in vedere ca e casa mea eu trebuia sa aleg si nu sa raman cu inutilul de Luigi!"O , uite-ma , sunt fratele lui Mario numai ca sunt mai slab si mai verde!"Rahat!**

**-Credeam ca musafirii aleg primii!Si tu doar nu stii sa te misti cu Luigi , mother fucker!E mai bine decat grasanul asta rosu!se arunca Aladdin pe podea , langa Flynn , lasandu-l doar pe Phoebus in pat.**

**-Da , exact cum a zis el , Phoebe!aproba Flynn...Ce?!Nu , nu , nuu!**

**-Haaa...Foarte draguta miscarea de acolo , Flynn!Imi spui te rog ce ai facut?!Aaa , stai , stiu!Ai pierdut...ca un ratat!zambi Phoebus malefic. **

**-Aaaah!Nesimtitule!Stii ce ar trebui tu sa faci? Sa te duci in ma...Buna , Jenny! se opri Flynn exact la timp , caci mama lui Phoebus intra in camera... Ziceam ca...arata foarte bine camera lui Phoebus azi!Ce ati mai pus in ea?Niste imputiciune?Inca un strat de mucegai?!Si...imi plac covoarele astea...bej!**

**-Buna , Flynn!Si...Phoebus...Nu ti-am cumparat saptamana trecuta covoare albe?**

**-Nu , nu-mi amintesc!Deci...ce mai jucam , baieti?**

**-Eu zic ceva cu Batman!isi dadu Flynn cu parerea.**

**-Nimanui nu ii pasa , Flynn!E randul lui Al sa aleaga!Al , alege pana nu ma ia nebunul asta la bataie!**

**-Paii...Ce ziceti de Assassin's Creed?**

**-Nu il am...se bosumfla Phoebus...**

**-Neee , nu-i nimic!Intram in baza de date a astora care il dau doar trial!**

**-Tipule , esti idolul meu!il aplauda Phoebus pe Al , urmat de un fluierat de sarbatoare din partea lui Flynn.**

**-Ce-ar fi sa iesiti putin afara , la aer?Sa bateti mingea pe-aici?Sa...luati cina?Bunicul numai ce a ajuns din New Orleans!**

**-Iesi si incuie usa!**

**-Phoebus!Vorbesc serios!Atunci...mergeti in oras!Mai...luati si voi putina lumina de la...soare , nu?**

**-Tehnic...incepu Flynn...Suntem aici de la 12...e 7!Si...daca nu am luat pana acum lumina , acum , cand deja s-a intunecat , nu mai putem lua!Zic si eu...**

**Jenny nu parea impresionata de comentariul inteligent al lui Flynn:**

**-Phoebus!**

**-Pai...De ce nu?!Sa iesim afara putin...**

**...**

**-Frate , maica-ta e inspaimantatoare!rade Aladdin.**

**-Daa!Jenny poate fi uneori o durere in fund!raspunse Flynn.**

**-Stii , cred ca mama se cam supara cand ii zici pe nume!isi dadu Phoebus cu parerea.**

**-Neee , ii place!O face sa se simta mai tanara!In floarea varstei!Oricum , mai ca nu se observa ca e trecuta de 55!**

**-Are 43!**

**-Ouuu...Ciudaaaat!**

**-Haaa...Oricum , ce facem noi?intreba Al.**

**-Mergem in oras...ii raspunse Flynn cu un aer filozofic.**

**-Adica?!**

**-Ouuuu...Am uitat ca tu esti nou!Lasa-ma sa te clarific...il lua Flynn de gat...Oraselul nostru este Los Angeles!Si deci este ditamai metropola!Este impartit in 2!Vezi acolo intersectia?!Da , se imparte!Prima parte e aia cool!Aia in care o sa mergem!Cealalta e aia de rahat!Acolo sunt scolile , spitalele , etc. Oricum , in partea cool avem asa:o pizzerie , cofetarie , restaurant...benzinarie , cateva magazine de haine, unul de incaltaminte si din nou haine , un Mc Donald's , un bar , birotica si mai multe magazine de haine!Asta pe o raza de 100 de m!Suntem in cel mai tare oras din lume!**

**-Cool!sopti Aladdin...Hey , ce ar fi sa o invitam si pe Es?**

**-Uite indragostitul!Imi faci greata!Oricum , ar fi ok!Sun-o!murmura Flynn.**

**-Neee , ii trimit un SMS!"Es , sunt cu Flynn si Phoebus in oras...Vii si tu?"**

**Raspunsul veni ca un fulger: „Sunt cu Poca!In 5 minute suntem la Duke!Kiss :* !"**

**-Ok , in cinci minute ajung la ...Duke!**

**-Super!Sa mergem!il lua Flynn de gat...Phoebe , vii si tu?**

**-Nu-mi mai spune Phoebe!Si oricum...De ce nu il invitam si pe tipul ala nou... Quasimodo?!**

**-E un fraier!rase Flynn.**

**-Nu stiu ce sa zic!il contrazise Aladdin...Adica da , pare un fraier , dar pentru ca e mic de inaltime si putin...nu stiu ,malformat la fata toate fetele il cred un luptator desavarsit si...adorabil!S-ar putea sa nu ne asteptam dar acest Quasimodo...**

**-Ar fi in stare sa ne dea lovitura de gratie!continua Flynn intr-adevar ingrijorat.**

**...**

***Da , nu v-am spus de celalalt nou venit , Quasimodo!Ma mistake!Oricum , nu vom povesti foarte multe despre el deci...nu trebuie sa-l bagam foarte mult in seama!Strictul necesar!***

**In timp ce Flynn si baietii se plimbau prin „zona bogata" Ariel si surorile ei se certau pe televizor!(Nu PE televizor , mai clar...la ce film sa se uite)**

**Sa facem un mic calcul...7 surori...2 din ele deja nu mai locuiau acasa...Vorbim despre Adrina , care locuia in campusul colegiului si Attina care deja inchiriase un apartament impreuna cu alte 2 mai ramaneau...alte 5 fete in aceeasi casa cu un singur televizor!**

**-Vreau sa ma uit la Lemonade Mouth!striga Arista luand DVD-ul cu filmul de pe raftul cu DVD-uri.**

**-L-am vazut de un catraliard de ori!Vreau un clasic!Ce ziceti de Casablanca? isi dadu Adella cu parerea.**

**-Ooooo , Doamneee!striga doar de 2 saptamani la o scoala de arte si deja ne innebunesti cu clasic si prostii de-astea!**

**-Aahhhhh!se enerva uitati-va la porcariile voastre cu Angelina Jolie produse de Hollywood doar ca societatea mizera sa aiba ce sa priveasca!**

**-Hmmm...apropo de porcarii produse de Hollywood doar ca societatea mizera sa aiba ce sa priveasca...Ce-ar fi sa ne uitam la Dodgeball?!se gandi Alana.**

**-Un film cu Adam Sandler?!intreba Adella plictisita.**

**-Este Ben Stiller , inculto!o corecta prompt sora ei.**

**-Eeee , ce-o fi!Mai bine ma uit in pod cu tata la Lantul amintirilor!Succes la distrugerea neuronilor!pleca Adella nervoasa.**

**Liniste totala...Doar telefonul lui Ariel se auzea bazaind in timp ce ea se juca Jelly Jump...**

**-Ariel , opreste telefonul!scrasni Aquata din dinti.**

**-Nu prea cred...Nu suntem la cinema , asta inseamna ca pot sa il inchid si deschid cand am EU chef!**

**-OPRESTE-L!**

**-Si ce-o sa-mi faci daca nu?!**

**Aquata lua enervata o perna si o plesni cu ea pe Ariel peste fata...Ok , piua! Cei care nu au surori sau frati sau...Nu stiu , verisori...Ar crede ca o nevinovata lupta cu pernele e amuzanta si adorabila!Ei bine atunci cand surorile sunt nervoasa asta e un tip de bataie , uneori chiar mai violent decat cel clasic cu pumnii si palmele!**

**Ariel isi arunca telefonul pe canapea , si dupa ce isi lua propia perna o lovi cat de tare putu pe sora ei mai mare...Si atunci bataia incepu...Se loveau cu brutalitate , fara sa le pese ca era chiar dureros...Arista**

**se uita nepasatoare la surorile ei , in timp ce**

**Alana isi arunca si ea perna in**

**Aquata:**

**-Ce naiba ai?!striga ea enervata...**

**-Scuzeee , Ariel e mai mica , avea nevoie de un**

**avantaj!**

**Si atunci bataia incepu si mai aprig...**

**Fetele cazura pe jos si se loveau din ce in ce mai**

**tare...Telefonul roscatei incepu sa vibreze , iar**

**Arista fu singura care observa! **

***Poza cu Arista***

**Ea lua telefonul in mana...**

**-Un mesaj , aaaa?sopti interesata...Fetelor ,**

**vreti sa vedem o conversatie interesanta?!**

**-Lasa-ne putin!striga Alana.**

**-Daca nu imi dai drumul ii spun tatei!zbiera Ariel.**

**-Doar taci din gura!ii puse Aquata mana la gura...Tata nu are de ce sa sti...Aaaaau , m-ai lins!Salbatico!**

**-Ciudato!**

**-Nesimtito!**

**-Fraiero!**

**-GURAAAAAAAAAAA!striga aud tocmai din bucata...**

**-Ea a inceput!se apara Aquata.**

**-Si ea a continuat!contra-ataca Ariel..**

**-Feteloooor!zambi Arista cu un glas melodios...Stiti de ce surioara noastra mai mica nu putea sa isi inchida telefonul?!Vorbea cu prietenul eeiii!**

**-Oooo , vreau sa vad!se imbulzira toate.**

**-E un baiat din acelasi an cu mine...dupa care e innebunita!clarifica Arista situatia!**

**-Ti-am spus asta in privat , turnatoareo!se bosumfla Ariel.**

**-Aaaa , ia uite , o invita la repetitiile trupei lui!**

**-Daaa , luni o sa ii...asist la repetitii!Nu e mare branza!incerca roscata sa se prefaca.**

**De fapt era o branza enorma.**

**-Adu imediat albumul nostru de anul trecut!ii porunci Aquata Aristei...Trebuie sa vedem ce e cu tipul asta!**

**-Imediat , sefaa!**

**-Ahhhh...ofta Ariel trantindu-se pe canapea ...Ar fi atat de usor sa ies cu baieti daca as fi singura la parinti.**

**...**

**-O ciocolata calda , Michelle!striga Tiana , luand in mana alta cana cu cafea...Poftim , scumpo!Sa o savurezi in liniste!**

**Tiana iubea sa lucreze la vechiul , vechiul...Peste drum era si cel nou , cu mai multa aglomeratie , clienti si salarii mai mari , dar aici clientii erau mai draguti , atmosfera mai destinsa si nu puteai sa te plictisesti niciodata.**

**Nimeni nu astepta sa mai fie servit...Asa ca Tia se aseza si scoase telefonul din buzunar...Majoritatea oamenilor ar verifica mesajele , sau ar verifica daca exista Wifi pe undeva...Ea nu face parte din majoritatea oamenilor!**

**-Cauti niste definitii la geometrie pe net?!se auzi o voce din spatele ei.**

**-Wow , John , m-ai speriat!**

**-Haaa...Stii , ma uimeste cat de mult studiezi!Si eu voiam sa mai repet cate ceva , dar oricum stiu ca nu o sa te intrec!**

**John mergea la o facultate foarte apropiata de liceul Disney , doar 2 strazi distanta... Lucra la Duke de aproximativ 3 ani si se intelegea de minune cu Tiana.**

**-Vreau sa intru la o facultate buna , ok?!**

**-Bine , te cred...**

**-Esmeralda , Pocahontas , buna!zambi Tiana in timp ce fetele intrara inauntru.**

**-Prietene de-ale tale?**

**-De la scoala.**

**-Stii , mereu uit ca lucrezi aici!ii zambi Esme in semn de „Buna"...De obicei mergem la noul Duke , dar aici trebuie sa ne intalnim cu baietii!**

**-Ouuu , da...aproba usor Tia...Multi merg la noul Duke mai nou...**

**-Mie imi place si aici!chicoti Pocahontas...Nu e aglomeratie...Si voi baieti nu aveti muzica enervanta 24 din 24 ...**

**John o privi lung pe Poca...Ea nici nu observa , dar Es observa...Isi dadu scarbita ochii peste cap...Barbatii...**

**-Si , fetelor...incepu Tiana...Ce vreti sa comandati?**

**-Eu vreau un Frapuccino cu caramel...raspunse rapid Esme.**

**-Si tu , Pocahontas?**

**-Acelasi lucru...Cat face?**

**-Paiii...**

**-Nu face nimic!Prietenele Tianei beau pe gratis aici...Sunt din partea casei!zambi cuceritor John.**

**-Cool!murmura Poca , dupa care chicoti usor.**

**Esmeralda nu era impresionata:**

**-Mda...bombani ea...**

**-Si , ce ati facut azi?incerca Tia sa le traga de limba.**

**-Nimi...incepu Poca , dar fu interupta...**

**-Paiii...Ea a fost la o intalnire!striga Es.**

**-Tare!Siii...Locul special al seniorilor...Ati reusit ceva?Pocahontas?**

**-Nimic nou!Nu am nici o idee!se bosumfla Poca in timp ce ii arunca o privire ucigatoare Esmeraldei.**

**-Ce e locul special al seniorilor?intreba curios John.**

**Pocahontas ii explica totul , iar el era chiar interesat.**

**-Am avut o problema asemanatoare!Acum vreo 2 ani directorul voia sa puna o piscina pe terenul de baschet!Dar toti am protestat!Pur si simplu , terenul ala era special pentru noi!Nu e acelasi lucru dar...**

**-Si...Pana la urma ce ati facut?!se mira Poca.**

**-Pai...Am reusit sa ii convingem!Am vorbit cu directorul...Voia sa puna o piscina si l-am rugat sa schimbe locul...Asa ca a hotarat sa o puna langa sala de gimnastica , dar trebuia sa plateasca 300 de dolari in plus pentru...Nu stiu termeni tehnici!**

**-John Smith sigur i-ar stii!tusi Es .Poca o privi neimpresioanata.**

**-Si?!Ati strans cei 300 de dolari?**

**-Daa!Am vandut prajituri , am spalat caini si am organizat si un bal la care intrarea era 10 dolari..Inainte sa ne dam seama am strans mai multi bani decat ne trebuiau!**

**-WOW!Tocmai avem cea mai cool solutie!Putem vorbi cu domnul Walt si sa il rugam sa facem asta!Si...Si...Sigur baietii o sa ne ajute!**

**Esme voia sa nu para impresionata , dar chiar era...Locul lor putea sa fie salvat:**

**-Dar...de unde stii ca o sa ne ajute?**

**-Paii...isi dadu Tia cu presupusul...Ajut eu , Esmeralda o sa il convinga pe Aladdin , daca Aladdin ajuta vine si Charlotte...**

**-Si daca Al vine vor veni si ceilalti ametiti!termina , nu mi-ar ajunge toata viata sa iti multumesc indeajuns de mult!**

**-Haa...Nu-i nici o problema!Daca aveti nevoie de ajutor sau ceva...Contati pe mine!**

**-Multumim!Nici macar nu stiu cum te cheama!**

**-John...Rolfe...John Rolfe!**

**...**

**-Unde naiba sunt fetele , Al?!Mi-a amortit fundul pe scaunul asta...Le asteptam de juma' de ora!**

**-Habar n-am!Au zis Duke , suntem la Du...**

**-Bleahhh , briosa asta e putreda!se scarbi Phoebus..**

**-Vreau sa vad , vreau sa vad!sari Flynn de pe scaun.**

**-Suntem la Duke-ul gresit!isi dadu Phoebus o palma peste sunt la cel vechi!**

**-Atunci sa mergem acolo!se ridica Aladdin.**

**-Hohooo , nu prea cred , Zorro!Am asteptat cam 3 ani ca sa se deschida o cafenea pentru adolescenti!Nu o sa ma intorc din nou in azilul ala de batrani! Phoebus , adu-le aici!Si spune-le sa aduca briose de acolo , nu am curaj sa mai mananc chestiile astea!se holba Flynn la briosa de pe farfuriuta verde.**

**-Siii...Jucam fotbal cu hartii?**

**-Matur , frate...Eu sunt portarul!Haaa...Ammm...Aloo?Nu ai de gand sa...**

**-Frate , uite-o pe fata aia...Rapunzel!zambi Al mandru ca in sfarsit si-a amintit numele ei.**

**-Ce?!se arunca Flynn sub e?**

**-Inauntru...La o masa...Cu mama ei , cred...Au o gramada de pungi de cumparaturi... Bleahh , shopping feminin!incepu sa rada..**

**-Se uita la tine?!**

**-Neee , e prea ocupata sa arunce toate cubuletele de zahar in ciocolata calda! Stii , daca Phoebus ar fi aici sigur ar spune sa mergi si sa o saluti!Stii tu , sa fii dragut!**

**-Pai Phoebus nu e aici , corect?Si in plus...nu vreau sa ma vada maica-sa!Ar fi ciudat!**

**-Mda , corect...**

**-Si acum ce face , se uita?**

**-Pfff , esti deja paranoic , nici nu stie ca esti aici!De ce , vrei sa se uite?**

**-Ahhh , pfff , e chiar stupid...Ok , poate putin...Sa ii fac cu mana sau ceva...Nu stiu...**

**-Si cica ai „strategii" ca sa cuceresti fete!**

**-Am strategii!Milioane de strategii!Atat de multe incat ai vrea sa ma numesti sensei!Nu ne cunoastem de mult timp , asteapta si ai sa vezi!**

**-Deja observ...**

**-Mai taci!zambi Flynn.**

**-Heii , oameni-care-nu-stiti-despre-ce-Duke-vorbesc , ce mai faceti?Isi anunta Es venirea , dupa care il saruta pe Aladdin pe obraz.**

**-Draguta porecla!Cred ca ti-a luat cativa ani sa te gandesti la ea!dadu sarcastic Flynn ochii peste cap...**

**Esmeralda inghiti in sec dupa care se aseza langa Aladdin:**

**-Hey , babe!Cum imi sta parul?**

**-Haotic , ca de obicei!**

**-Atunci e cool!La fel ca geaca asta de piele!Zara?!**

**-Cred...**

**-As muri ca sa am hainele astea...Daca as fi un tip...COMPLICAT!**

**-Ca si relatia voastra!sopti usor Pocahontas.**

**Esme zambi dupa care ii calca piciorul pe sub masa:**

**-Tu ai vazut ce tocuri ascutite ai?!aproape lacrmia Poca..**

**-Oupsss...Ouuu , briosa!Bleahhh , e putreda!**

**-Ok , cineva trebuie sa arunce chestia aia la gunoi!sugera Phoebus...**

**Dar evident toti erau prea lenesi ca sa se ridice...**

**-Siiii...incepu din nou Es...Care sunt noile...noutati , babe?!**

**-Flynn se fereste de Rapunzel...Si totusi vrea sa ii atraga raspunse „babe"(Aladdin , daca nu ati inteles)**

**-Ouuu , e tipa aia pe care el o crede draguta si totusi se comporta ca un porc cu ea de care mi-ai zis pe Skype?**

**-Aha...Uite-o acolo!**

**-Ooo , cutie patootie!exclama Pocahontas...Are si un cardigan roz , fundite in cap si tot!**

**-Pardon , Aladdin!Nu cred ca e draguta...Da , poate e putin adorabila...Dar nu e genul meu!Ma plimb cu ea doar ca sa nu fiu exmatriculat.**

**-Aha , sigur...il „aproba" Phoebus luand o alta muscatura din briosa...De ce nu pot sa ma opresc din a manca rahatul asta?!Sigur o sa sfarsesti incercand sa o vrajesti!**

**-Asa faci mereu!ii reaminti Esme.**

**-Adica...oricum , e mai mult fata mamei!continua Aladdin...Chiar daca ai incerca nu te-ar baga in seama deci e...ok!**

**-Pardon?!Ea ma vrea , EU nu o vreau pe EA!**

**-Poti sa o dovedesti?!se enerva Esmeralda.**

**-Normal ca pot!**

**-Cum?!**

**-Intr-o saptamana o sa fie moarta dupa mine!**

**-Super!**

**-Bine!**

**-Astept sa vad!**

**-Vei vedea!**

**-Presupun ca da , voi vedea!**

**-Cool!**

**-Ok!**

**-Super!**

**Esmeralda se ridica de la masa:**

**-Vreau un suc!Vino , Aladdin!Haide si tu , Phoebus , poti sa iti iei si tu o alta briosa!**

**Imediat ce intrara inauntru incepura sa rada infundat:**

**-Esme , ai fost geniala!**

**-Merci , babe!Dar ideea cu psihologia inversa a fost mai mult a voastra!**

**-Corect!Toti am muncit la asta!Si fetita asta , Punz...Chiar e potrivita pentru Flynn...Ca sa il mai cuminteasca!se gandi Phoebus.**

**-Sii...Nu vreau sa par ciudata dar...sunteti siguri ca Flynn chiar o sa se indragosteasca de ea?!Nu cred ca vreau sa ma joc cu sentimentele ei pe teren minat!se ingrijora Es.**

**-Ahh , crede-ma , am vazut cum se uita la ea pe sub masa!Ar sta si in limba numai ca sa il pupe pe obraz!E mai mort dupa Rapunzel decat crezi!o asigura Al.**

**-Ahhh , ador sa imi fac prieteni noi!Esti cool , frate!ii dadu Phoebus un pumn in umar...**

**-Heee , merci!**

**-Da , babe , esti cool!Si e chiar tare trio-ul vostru de mistocari!zambi Esme..**

**-Multumesc si tie!Si e chiar cool sa fim toti partasi la o...**

**-Crima?!il intrerupse Phoebus.**

**-Merge si asa!**

**-Daaa...Oricum , eu chiar vreau un suc!**

**-Si eu o briosa!Luam si o bere , Al?!**

**Yeeeey , capitol nou!**

**Uuuu , Al , Es si Phoebe partasi la „misiunea combinatia"**

**Ador sa scriu despre Ariel si surorile ei , mai ales pentru ca sunt atat de multe si amuzante!ooo , dragoste fraterna!**

**OMG , celalalt John e deja aici?In capitolul trecut a venit primul , John Smith , si acum si Rolfe e aici?!Unde o sa merg cu chestia asta?!Habar n-am!Si nici Diana... Dar totusi...Muahahaha , autoare malefice!**

**Avem relativ multi cititori , si pe DA , si in realitate...Si e foarte coool!Nu avem intrebari pentru capitolele urmatoare , dar...O sa vorbim si despre profesori!**

**XI-Chipsuri , hamburgeri si rock and roll**

**Diminetile de luni erau mereu groaznice...Trebuia sa te dai jos din pat , sa te imbraci in hainele bune dupa ce un week-end intreg ai stat in pijamale si cu papuceii scartaitori in forma de iepuras , trebuia sa te speli pe dinti , sa iti impachetezi un pranz sanatos si sa iti pregatesti bine mapa...5 zile de chin si dupa din nou week-end...**

**Si nu , nu vorbim despre studenti!**

**Megara isi odihnea capul pe masa din cancelarie...Jane se apropie de ea:**

**-Ce s-a intamplat , scumpo?!Week-endul a fost prea scurt?**

**-Ahhh , imi amintesc si eu cand aveam cam 20 de ani!Cata nebunie!isi aminti Milo cu ardoare.**

**-Chiar Milo?!Nu prea pari genul petrecaret...isi ridica profesoara de educatie plastica o spranceana.**

**-Glumesti?!Stateam cu colegii de camera de la facultate pana la 3 dimineata , band incontinuu..**

**Ambele fete , Jane si Meg se uitara la ea aproape impresionate:**

**-Ok , ne jucam Monopoly , si bautura era Tedi cu morcovi!Dar conteaza!**

**-Nu , nu conteaza!Se numeste „seara fraierilor"!clarifica Meg situatia.**

**-Nu te supara , Milo!zambi Jane dragalas.**

**-Meg , mergem sa ne luam o cafea?**

**-Sigur , profu'!spune Meg ridicandu-se si luandu-l pe Milo de mana...**

**Erau prieteni foarte buni , toti 3...Jane ramase zambind...Deodata il vazu pe , pe ,pe...EL!Ingrijitor...TARZAN!Punea saci de gunoi in cosuri in cealalta parte a cancelariei:**

**-Ouff...**

**Jane se gandi sa isi prinda parul intr-un coc simplu...Sau era mai bine sa il lase desfacut?!Sexy sau casual?!Sexy?Casual?Sexy?cas...**

**Isi lasa parul cum era...Dupa incepu sa isi aranjeze camasuta ...Sa stea picior peste picior sau normal?Picior peste picior?Normal?Picior pes...**

**Era prea ocupat...Nu o privea...Deodata sacii menajeri ramasi si iesi din cancelarie , nu inainte sa arunce o privire spre locul unde statea Jane...Ii zambi usor...Ea il privi si ii zambi inapoi , facand usor cu mana:**

**-Ouu , da...**

**Bine jucat , Jane...Bine jucat...**

**-Ce naiba a fost asta?!striga Meg.**

**-Eu...aaaa...ce?se balbai Jane...De cand timp esti aici?**

**-Indeajuns de mult incat sa vad ca ii faci ochi dulci ingrijitorului!**

**-Nu ii fac ochi dulci ingriji...Ok , da!O fac!**

**-Nu credeam ca asta e genul tau!Adica...Musculos , dragut , amuzant , adorabil...**

**-Dar care ar fi genul meu?**

**-Hmmmm...slab , fraier , cu ochelari si pulovere , servetele hipoalergenice... Cam ca Milo!**

**-Ce?**

**-Aaa , nu-i nimic , nu vorbeam despre tine!Si ar fi dragut!Sa pictezi cu degetele pe uniforma ingrijitorului ...Oricum e cam anosta!Mergi sa-i ceri numar...dar Meg nu termina , caci Jane ii puse mana la , profesorul de istorie intrase in cancelarie.**

**-Sii...Pictat cu degete pe uniforma ingrijitorului?!intreba curioasa Kida , antrenoarea de volei.**

**-Daaa!Jane vrea sa iasa cu ingrijitorul!**

**-Nu pot sa-i cer numarul...As parea o ciudata!Sau...as putea incerca!**

**...**

**Jasmine si Punz stateau pe o bancuta in gradina , asteptandu-le pe Ariel si Mulan(care veneau cu Aquata si masina mortii)...Jasmine isi facea cateva poze in timp ce Rapunzel mazgalea cateva foi din caietul ei de schite:**

**-Pot sa vad , Punzie?intreba Jasmine cu un suras pe fata.**

**-Sigur , Jazzy!**

**-Merci!**

**Jas dadu o singura pagina si deja incepu sa se balbaie:**

**-Eu...este...ee...**

**Liniile erau trasate incredibil...Era un fel de desen abstract cu o fata , o floare si multe alte forme care aveau un oarecare sens... ..**

**-Nu e cine stie ce...Nu pot sa spun ca am talent!**

**-Tu glumesti?Esti geniala!**

**-Nu ma compar cu tine!Poti sa faci portrete in 2 minute , desenezi tot ce vezi si iti iese incredibil!**

**-Crede-ma , daca faceai toti anii de desen pe care i-am facut eu pana acum erai cunoscuta in toata lumea!E incredibil!**

**Urmatoarele pagini erau pline de flori , personaje din desene animate , modele , actrite...Dar cealalta pagina o facu pe Jas sa impietreasca...Era...era...EA! Se vedea clar...Era ea , purtand o rochie vaporoasa cu o coronita de flori pe cap...**

**-Asta sunt eu?**

**-Paii...Cam da...**

**-E geniaaaal!Sigur sunt eu?Adica nu zici asta doar pentru ca am intrebat eu acum , nu?**

**-NUU , esti tu!**

**Jasmine citi usor ce era scris in josul paginii cu un pix verde cu sclipici:**

„**Cea mai buna prietena a mea"**

**Jas lacrima pur si simplu:**

**-Asta e atat de frumos , Punzie!isi lua in brate prietena...Pot sa am o copie dupa asta?**

**-Dar...Nu e atat de reusit!**

**-E genial!Te iubesc!**

**-Si eu!In.,..sensul normal!**

**-Daaa , in ala!Esti o fata geniala , Punz!**

**-Multumesc!Si tu esti...Te-ai purtat cel mai frumos cu mine si ai fost draguta chiar daca eram...fraiera cea noua!**

**-Nu erai fraieraa!**

**-Haa...Da pagina!**

**-Ooo , Doamne!**

„**Toate prietenele"-acolo erau ea , Punz , Ariel si Mulan:**

**-Sigur o sa vrea si ele o copie!Esti geniala!**

**-Merci , Jas!**

**-Uite-l , uite-l!**

**-Pe cine?**

**-Intoarceti capul usor spre dreapta...Sa nu pari dubioasa!**

**Punz facu intocmai...Si il vazu...Profesorul de stiinte...Jim Hawkins:**

**-Mamaa...zambi Rapunzel.**

**Chiar daca nu a mai fost la o scoala pana acum sa nu credeti ca fata nu avea gusturi:**

**-Oooo , Doamne!Daca nu ar avea gen...nu stiu , 27!Nu te-ai indragostit de el cum ai intrat in clasa?**

**-Asa ceva!Dar atunci v-am vazut si pe voi care aproape va bateati ca sa raspundeti...**

**-Daaa!Datorita lui am fost la olimpiada...Geografie!O uram inainte!Totusi , imi vine sa blestem ca facem orele de bio cu Milo si nu cu el!**

**-Hmmm...Asta chiar e o dezamagire!**

**-Neata , fetelor!zambi Jim.**

**-Neata , domnule Hawkins!raspunsera in unison fetele.**

**-Offf , Doamne...Am murit si am ajuns in Rai!zambi Jasmine!**

**-Jazzy?!**

**-Da?!**

**-Fuuuuuugi!striga Rapunzel luand-o de Aquatei intra direct in banca in care stateau fetele:**

**-Traiesc , eu traiesc!striga Ariel iesind din , mi-a fost dor de tine! isi lua ea in brate prietena.**

**-SI EUUU!iesi Mulan pe partea cealalta...**

**-Ouppss...zambi Aquata nevinovata...Scuze , Jas!Nu iti trimite avocatii aia pentru oameni bogati ca sa ma dea in judecata!**

**...**

**Cand alegi un optional crezi ca va fi amuzant...FOARTE amuzant...Si gresesti amarnic...FOARTE amarnic!Mai ales atunci cand alegi actoria!La alte licee presupun ca aceia care aleg sa faca teatru au o anumita bocatie pentru asta , deja se viseaza faimosi cu propria lor piesa pe Broadway...Ei bine celor din anul 4 nu prea le pasa de asta...Mai deloc...Aladdin era inca nedumerit , avand in vedere ca era prima lui ora:**

**-Sper sa nu ne puna sa facem ceva gen Shakespeare...Nu inteleg nimic din alea! Sau daca totusi da ar fi cool sa ne lase sa facem o versiune moderna...In spatiu...Sau sub apa!Asta ar fi tare!**

**-Ia-ti gandul , babe!Clopin nu ne lasa sa plagiam chestii deja inventate!Noi jucam...propriile lui opere de arta!Asta ar consta in 3 filme amestecate intre ele!**

**-Daaaa...incepu Phoebus sa rada...Anul trecut am avut o combinatie intre Titanic , Sopranele si Twilight!**

**-Aaaaaa , daaaa...Si atmosfera era ca in filmele din 1920 cu detectivi...Alb-negru!isi aminti Flynn.**

**-Si toata povestea era spusa de caini...Cu tot cu opiniile lor!completa Pocahontas.**

**-Eu...Chiar nu pot sa-mi imaginez asta!**

**-Babe , aia a fost chiar normala...Mai tineti minte cand am jucat Neveste disperate?Si Phoebus era travesti ? **

**-Nu-mi aminti , Es!Inca nu stiu la ce-mi trebuiau ciorapii aia cu dantela , dar stiu ca ma enervau la culme.**

**-Unde e , unde e , unde e?!URSULETULEEEEE!striga Charlotte nervoasa. Tiaaa , credeam ca face teatru cu nooooi!**

**-Asa credeam si eu , Lottie!**

**-Oooo , nu!E nebuna aia blonda!se sperie Al.**

**-Te acoperim noi!spune Flynn punandu-si haina pe capul lui Aladdin...**

**-Wow , acum chiar ca nu o sa ma observe!isi dadu Al sarcastic ochii peste cap.**

**-WOW , tu chiar nu o cunosti pe Charlotte , haa?**

**Deodata blonda veni:**

**-Hey baieti!L-ati vazut pe ursu...Ce-i cu geaca ta , Flynn?De ce sta asa?**

**-Aaaa...Gravitatia!**

**-Aaa , ok!Unde e ursuletul?**

**-El e...racit astazi...daa...Sta acasa!**

**-Unde locuieste?As putea sa ii duc o supica de pui si...**

**-Sta acasa la bunica lui...In Italia!Bineinteles , maine o sa vina!**

**-Offf...bine...Sa ii spuneti sa ma caute , ok?**

**-Se rezolva!ii zambi Phoebus.**

**-Super!Ciaooo!**

**-Hai pa...ii raspunse Es enervata.**

**-Voi baieti aveati dreptate...Nu e foarte inteligenta!spune Al dandu-si jos geaca de pe cap.**

**-Mai bine porti geaca pe cap toata ora!S-ar putea sa te observe totusi!**

**Usa clasei se deschise in sfarsit...Toate capetele s-au intors spre cel care trebuia sa fie Clopin...Dar era Naveen...**

**-Buna tuturor!**

**-Buna...mormaira ceilalti plictisiti!**

**-Bleahhh!scoase Flynn limba...Il urasc pe tipul asta!Cu colierul din scoici la gat si atat incredere in el de zici ca e George Clooney la lansarea ultimului sau film , pe bune acum...Si comportamentul ala de „parintii mei au o vila cu piscina in Hawaii"...Pfff...**

**-Mda...aproba Phoebus...**

**-Mi se pare stupid sa crezi asta , Flynny!zambi Al.**

**-Al are dreptate , Flynn!Adica...tipul are bani...si fete si haine belea...Mare lucru! stramba Phoebus din nas.**

**-Si ce , Phoebe?Ai de gand sa imi zici ca tu nu esti gelos?!intreba Flynn sarcastic.**

**-Pai...Si eu am bani!Si...Imi plac hainele mele!Si el are fete , da...Genul de tipe care mor dupa oricine are un zambet cuceritor si cam 3 neuroni...Nu sunt alea genul meu!**

**-Adica nu esti gelos?Nici macar putin?se mira Flynn.**

**-Gelozia e un sentiment pe care doar lasii il simt!Daca tu crezi ca e mai bun decat tine...Autodepaseste-te ca sa il intreci!**

***sunet de greier pe fundal*Ma scuzati dar e Phoebus!Nici macar eu nu stiu cum am reusit sa il fac sa spuna asta!Si asta a sunat ciudat...Sa ne intoarcem!**

**-Wow , Phoebus...Sunt chiar...Impresionata!Asta inseamna sa fii matur!il batu usor Es peste umar.**

**Toti se uitara dupa la Flynn...Care scoase limba si facu un sunet din acela...scarbos:**

**-M-ai scuipat , frate!se scarbi Phoebus stergandu-se pe , mama ta inca e in excursia aia cu noul iubit?**

**-Dap!A sunat aseara pe la ...nu stiu..10 , ca sa imi spuna ca mai ramane acolo o saptamana jumatate!Si e foarte cool sa stau singur acasa!Aseara am bagat in microunde un DVD de la High School Musical Argentina...**

**-Asta e...groaznic!se ingrijora Es.**

**-Neee , era ala in care au dublat cantecele in romana...Cu:"Mie nu-mi place sa cant sau sa dan..."**

**-Nu asta!Mama ta te lasa mereu sa te descurci singur , fara nimeni...Ca un orfan! Si oricum , e plecata de vreo 3 saptamani!Facturile nu trebuie platite? Sau ceva de genu'?intreba din nou Esmeralda.**

**-Da , frate...Adica...E ok , pot sa iti imprumut bani...Sau ti-i dau , nu trebuie sa mi-i mai dai inapoi!ii zambi Al.**

**-Poti conta si pe mine , bro!il incuraja Phoebus.**

**-Multumesc , dar am bani!Adica...I-am luat 50 de dolari din poseta inainte sa plece...Nu pot sa spun ca m-am spalat atat de mult incat sa am 100 de dolari la apa sau ceva...Si nici lumina...Adica aprind lumina intr-o singura camera si n-am mai facut dus de cam...3 zile!**

**Esme si Poca se dadura incet un pas mai in spate dupa remarca cu dusul:**

**-Macar stii numele tipului?se uita Phoebus la el.**

**-E...relativ nou!Stai putin...Incepea cu K!Aaaa...Kyle...Neee...Kevin?!...**

**-Keenan!interveni Aladdin.**

**-Mereu ai cele mai ciudate idei de nume , frate!Nu...Gata , stiu!Ken!Imi amintesc ca atunci cand a venit sa o ia a facut o gluma stupida cum ca ea ar fi Barbie a lui si atunci a trebuit sa merg la baie ca sa scuip sandwich-ul care imi venise inapoi...**

**-FLYNN!striga Esmeralda.**

**-Ce?!Mama e plecata...Weekend fara nimeni acasa care sa tipe:"Fa-ti temele!" „Fa curat in camera!" , „Nu mai lua sobolani de pe strada ca sa ii bagi sub pat!"**

**-Wow...Faza cu sobolanii?!se scarbi Es.**

**-Neee , am adaugat-o ca sa para mai dramatic!Oricum...Am auzit pe cineva spunand" CEA MAI EPICA PETRECERE"?!Chipsuri , hamburgeri , droguri, sex , rock and roll...Mai putin faza cu sex si droguri...Mi-e frica totusi!**

**-Pai...o petrecere ar fi cool!zambi Al.**

**Deodata cel de-al 6-lea simt al lui Lottie fu activat:**

**-Vocea ursuletului!Ursuletule!Credeam ca esti plecat in Italia!**

**-Daaa...Eu...**

**-Nu conteaza!M-a bucur ca te-ai intors!Italiencel...italian...Fetele de acolo voiau sa mi te fure!Am auzit ceva de o petrecere!**

**-Si esti si tu invitata , Blondie!Sambata , ora 8...20:00 , suna mai formal...La mine acasa!o instrui Flynn.**

**-Cool!Am plecat!O sa imi lipsesti , teddy boo-boo!Ooo , ia uite , pot sa te alint si in germana!**

**-Engle...Bravo , dulceata!ii lua Aladdin mainile care erau incolacite in jurul lui. Ne vedem acolo!Pa!**

**-Dar eu...**

**-Uite , luciu de buze!Pa!**

**-Scuze , bro...Greseala mea!se scuza Flynn...Nu ii deschidem usa si gata!Sau... vedem!Ma rog...Voi baieti , plus Quasimodo , daca parintii lui super-stricti sunt de acord , la mine acasa...Super partyy!**

**-Am auzit cumva petrecere?se apropie Naveen.**

**-Nu!Nici o petrecere , nici urma de ea , nici macar o dara...Nu , domnule , nici o petrecere aici! *un semn de maturitate al lui Flynn***

**Naveen o lua pe Esme de gat:**

**-Eram sigur ca am auzit ceva de una ...**

**-Ooo , Doamne , ce auz bun ai!ii zambi Esmeralda.**

**-Haaa , Es , esti atat de amuzanta!**

**Phoebus se apleca scarbit catre Al soptindu-i la ureche:**

**-Trebuia sa fie o gluma?!**

**-Neee , dar e topita dupa tipul asta...Si el stie...Si se vede ca stie si sa profite!**

**-Si deci...E o petrecere la tine acasa nuu...Hmmm...Cum te chea...**

**-Mike!Mike Rotch! *din nou , maturitatea ultra-dezvoltata despre care vorbeam***

**-Incantat sa te cunosc , Mike!Si despre ce fel de petrecere e vorba?Stii , sunt nou aici si incerc sa imi cunosc toti colegii!Mai ales pe prietenii lui Es , pe care deja am avut placerea sa o cunosc!Si tu esti baiatul ala...Ali Baba!**

**-De fapt eu...**

**-Il cheama Aladdin si nimeni nu se ia de el cat eu , Fly...Mike Rotch sunt in preajma!**

**-Am gresit!Scuze, Aladdin!Nu te supara , Mike!**

**-M-a luat valul , boule!Aaaau , Naveen!**

**-Hey , Rider!E o petrecere la tine acasa?intreva Gaston.**

**-Ce...nu , eu doar...**

**Dar inainte sa termine toata echipa de fotbal sari pe el(nu la propriu)**

**-Frate , pot sa vin si eu?**

**-Pot sa vin cu masina tatei?**

**-Poate sa vina si prietena mea?Si prietenele ei?Si iubitii lor?Si ceilalti iubiti ai prietenei mele?**

**-O sa ai marijuana pe acolo?Putem sa fumam in baie?Ne multumim si cu un dulap , tipule!**

**Flynn se uita deznadajduit la prietenii lui...Phoebus si Esme raspandeau stirea despre petrecere pe facebook , skype , twitter si hi5 iar Al...Ei bine , avea o fata de genul : „Ti-ai cautat-o , frate!Tu voiai atat de mult petrecerea!"**

**-Ok , ok!Sam...Nu!Vineri seara , petrecere la mine acasa!**

**-Yeeeeey!aclamara toti ceilalti.**

**...**

**Pocahontas astepta nervoasa in fata biroului domnului Walt...Intorcea pe toate partile foile pe care isi scrisese discursul provizoriu:**

**-Ahaham...Domnule Walt , va multumesc enorm de mult ca v-ati eliberat cateva minute din programul dumneavoastra aglomerat ca sa vorbiti cu mi...Discutati , discutati suna mai bine!Ca sa discutati cu mine!**

**Secretara , Mulier , o privea cu atentie..."Ciudata fetita!"sopti , dupa care se apuca din nou sa aranjeze dosare.**

**-As vrea sa va comunic despre...**

**Deodata usa secretariatului se deschise , de acolo iesind Tia , carand un maldar de fise...Pocahontas se ridica fericita:**

**-Multumesc , multumesc , multumesc!**

**-Cu...placere!Pot sa intreb pentru ce?ridica o spranceana mirata.**

**-Imi e frica...Adica imi era , inainte sa vii tu!Nu sti cum sa ii spun domnului Walt despre ideea noastra!Adica...Am harti ale liceului unde am incercuit zone in care am putea pune parcarea!Vezi , uite aici!Ti-am trimis un mesaj dimineata dar nu ti-am raspuns!Tie?!Nu stiu sigur , nu mai tin minte!Scuza-ma , n-am dormit aseara si de dimineata a trebuit sa beau o cana mare de cafea...Sau 3!**

**Tiana era speriata...Nu o mai vazuse niciodata asa pe Pocahontas...Ea era mereu destinsa , linsitita si draguta...Acum era inspaimantatoare!**

**Tia nu stia ce sa spuna!Ea doar facuse o copie temei la istorie pentru Charlotte , care ar fi ramas corigenta cu inca un 4...Era prea ocupata ca sa faca asta...Examene , clubul de lectura si...Dar Pocahontas avea niste ochi atat de mari ...Rugatori...Trebuia sa zica nu , trebuia sa:**

**-Ok , sa salvam locul special!striga ea..**

**-Daaaaa!ii sari Pocahontas in brate...**

**...**

**Ariel statea in fata cladirii de arte...(Daca nu intelegeti , in spatele scolii , mai era alta mica cladire in care elevii talentati isi desfasurau extracuricularele...De fat aceasta mica cladire era la fel de mare ca scoala) De la balet , la pian , trupe rock , opera , vioara , mandolina...Puteai gasi totul aici!Dar nu era in fata cladirii pentru a se inscrie la ceva...Nu se pricepea la mai nimic!Aici repeta trupa lui Eric , repetitie la care si ea fu invitata!Era hotarata(Jasmine o obliga) sa renunte la tinutele punk...Daca Eric o placea , o placea asa cum e!**

**Daaaa , cum sa nu!Renunta la machiajul strident , dar totusi isi lua o bluza cu The Ramones...Ceva rock si naspa dupa parerea ei...Dar era cool pe vremea cand Attina era in gimnaziu , asa ca...bluza era buna!Avea parul prins intr-o coada la spate , cu cateva suvite asezate usor pe frunte si era si data cu luciu de buze(Punz insista) ...Si avea si creion de ochi...Noaptea trecuta exersa cam jumatate de ora si se aranja de 7 ori inainte sa ii placa cum a iesit...Dar acum era bine...Inspira si expira ca la carte de cateva ori dupa care deschise usa...Sala numarul 12...Unde , unde es...Aa , chiar aici:**

**-Buna!zambi ea intrand sfioasa.**

**-Ariel!striga !**

**-Salut!se auzi o voce din Audrey.**

**-Ooo , buna...Ne...cunoastem?**

**-Nu ma tii minte?Am stat cu bicicleta ta cand ai plecat la baie sa te cureti de sange...In parc?!Atunci cand ai inceput sa plangi?!Ca un bebe?Cazatura fatala?! Caboom?!**

**-Ahammm , inceteaza!tusi Eric o baga in seama , e la fel cu toata lumea!**

**Deodata un roscovan intra pe usa din spate...:**

**-Buna tuturor!**

**-Buna!ii zambi Ariel.**

**-WOW , tu trebuie sa fii papusa despre care vorbeste Eric!Eu sunt Peter...Pan... Peter Pan...Dar ajunge si Peter!**

**-Ariel...Si...Nu , doar Ariel!se prezenta ea celui care nu parea mai mare de clasa a VII-a...Parul roscat , figura atat de copilaroasa , atat de slabut si nu foarte inalt...ADORABIL!**

**-Siii...tu canti la vreun instrument?o intreba Eric interesat.**

**-Pai...Am facut cu Jasmine pian...2 ani!Si...neee , nu conteaza!**

**-Ce?!Spune!o incuraja Peter.**

**-Pai...Mai cant si...vocal!**

**-Vrem sa auzim!batu Peter din palme.**

**-Nu , nu sunt atat de buna...**

**-Te rooooooog!se miorlaira in cor Eric si Peter in timp ce Audrey isi dadea ochii peste cap.**

**-Ma acompaniati si voi?**

**-Normal!O sa fie cool!Ce melodie?o intreba Peter in timp ce isi lua paa de la chitara.**

**-Pai...Ceva de Avril La...**

**-My happy ending!sugera Eric.**

**-Super!**

**Audrey isi dadu ochii DIN NOU peste cap si se aseza la tobe...Stia piesa foarte bine , si daca roscata va face o greseala...O va taxa!**

**-Incepem , Audrey?se intoarse Eric catre amica lui bruneta...**

**-1 , 2 , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4!**

**-Buna , camera goala!Sunteti gata pentru rock?!striga Eric.**

**Ari se uita putin ciudat la el:**

**-Sunteti gata pentru rock?!Poti sa pornesti , daca ne-am lua dupa ei nu ar fi niciodata pregatiti!explica Eric.**

**-Scuza-l te rog , e din cauza nivelului crescut de zahar din sange!isi scuza Peter prietenul.**

**Ariel incepu oarecum nesigura:**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?

**Dar inceputul fu mai greu , continua din ce in ce mai destinsa , iar finalul fu grandios!Audrey scapa ambele bete de la tobe , Peter isi scapa pana iar Eric isi arunca pe jos chitara:**

**-Ai fost genialaaa!striga el luand-o de mana.**

**-Pe bune?!Chiar v-a placut?!Pentru ca avem voci putin cam diferite si…**

**-A fost belea!Oricum , a fost un glas angelic in comparatie cu vocea lui Eric… Solistul nostru….completa Peter.**

**-A fost chiar cool!aproape zambi Audrey.**

**-Chiar am fost?!Nu spui asta ca sa fii draguta?**

**-O cunosti pe Audrey?glumi Peter.**

**-Indeajuns de buna…Incat sa intri in trupa!striga Eric.**

**-Pe bune?!Eu?!In trupa ta?!Cu voi toti?!se emotiona Ari.**

**-Bun venit , draga noastra solista!o invarti Eric prin camera.**

**Peter o trase pe Audrey de pe scaun dupa care se apropie de cei 2 indragostiti:**

**-Imbratisare de formatie!**

…**...**

**Belle se plimba …Poate daca se simtea mai bine in mintea ei nu rula incontinuu melodia "Impossible"… Mergea usor pe langa toate cladirile…Avand in vedere ca ultima ora s-a terminat trebuia sa ajunga acasa!Chiar acum trecea pe langa locul special al seniorilor…Acolo era unul din tipii care erau in echipa de fotbal… Ocoli incet pe partea cealalta pentru a nu fi vazuta…Asa a fost toata ziua!A incercat pe cat de tare putea sa nu se intalneasca cu nimeni din acea afurisita echipa de fotbal , doar ei au umilit-o la mall…Sa reformulez?!Ei au fost cei mai importanti vinovati pentru umilirea ei!**

**Chiar de dimineata , cand se indrepta spre scoala , un tip se destrabala in spatele cand s-a intors spre el a inceput sa se strambe si sa rada… Sigur , tipul nu a fost la mall , dar la cum arata si la cati posibili neuroni avea**

**(cu aproximatie putem spune 2) era mai mult ca sigur unul din prietenii lui bineinteles ca Gaston a spus faza aia cu cartea tuturor cunoscutilor!**

**Chiar si unor necunoscuti probabil…**

**Asa a fost intreaga zi pentru Belle...Imediat ce incepeau pauzele se ascundea in baia fetelor , si ramanea acolo pana se suna de intrare...Si acum da , ar fi putut foarte bine sa se miste mai repede spre casa dar autobuzul a plecat exact cand ea a ajuns in statie...Statie care se afla exact langa ****"****barlogul" seniorilor...Si in toate celelalte zile da , ei erau doar seniori , dar acum erau bombe cu ceas care sunt gata sa explodeze...Adica sa rada de tine pana fac pe ei.**

**Trebuia sa mai astepte aproximativ 5 minute exact langa toti seniorii care stiau povestea cu cartea...Planul A...Scoase din ghiozdan o palarie si o pereche de ochelari de soare , pe care le aseza cu multa gratie...**

**-Hey!se auzi o voce din spatele ei care o facu sa impietreasca.**

**Daca era unul din prietenii lui Gaston:**

**-Ohh , tu...rasufla ea usurata.**

**Era doar Adam:**

**-Salut!**

**-Ce mai vrei?!il intreba ea...Nu , nu furioasa...Obosita...Isi dorea ca ziua de azi sa se termine cat mai repede.**

**-Ce e cu palaria si...ochelarii?!**

**-Poti doar sa-mi raspunzi la intrebare?!**

**-Si tu poti doar sa-mi raspunzi la a mea?!**

**-Ahhh , nu pot sa stau la palavrageli!Autobuzul trebuie sa vina...**

**-Daca vrei te duc eu acasa!**

**-Ai deja permisul?!**

**-Soferul meu are deja permisul...Sunt atat de mandru de el!**

**-Haaa...Dap...Soferul...**

**-Bogat , iti amintesti?!**

**-Mdeaa...**

**-Si faza cu palaria si ochelarii...Sunt din cauza cartii aleia stupide?!Se iau cumva de tine?!**

**-Asa ceva...**

**-Pai...Daca vrei ai putea sa...Nu stiu , te plimbi cu mine?!**

**-Pentru ca le e frica de tine?**

**-Exact!**

**-Nu , nu le este!La mall Gaston era fix in fata ta gata sa iti dea un pumn in fata!  
-Ok , poate lui nu ii e atat de frica...Dar prietenii lui si echipa de fotbal...Sunt speriati de moarte!**

**-Haa...chicoti Belle...A fost foarte dragut ca mi-ai luat apararea la mall si faza asta cu apararea...Este intr-un mod ciudat si primitiv ... dulce!Dar este un alt mod de a ma face sa fiu sclava ta!**

**-Nu , nu sclava...Asistenta personala!**

**-Eu doar...Am mandrie!Si nu vreau sa-mi calc peste orgoliu!**

**-Haidee , doar nu crezi ca o sa te pun sa speli podelele cu un servetel umed...Si normal ca nu o sa te imbrac intr-o maimuta si o sa te pun sa dansezi doar ca sa ma distrez eu!**

**-Imi e teama ca nu o sa fie DOAR atat!**

**-O faci pentru tatal tau!Daca accepti voi vorbi cu tata si mai mult ca sigur n-o sa-l mai dea afara!Stii , sunt unicul si rasfatatul baiat al tatei , obtin tot ce imi doresc!**

**Belle zambi putin , dar nu parea convinsa:**

**-Ok , ce zici de asta...Imi aduci o cafea de la automat in fiecare dimineata si snacks-uri...Daca vreau!O sa trebuiasca sa stai cu mine la pranz...mereu!Si o sa vii la mine acasa in fiecare sambata...Si duminica , o data la 2 saptamani..Cred!Trebuie sa pun la punct detaliile!**

**-Pare ca faci asta doar ca sa ies cu tine...**

**-...Poate!**

**-Oooo ,Doamne , chiar o faci!**

**-Nu te umfla in pene , domnisoara , am vazut si fete mai dragute!**

**-Ele te-au observat macar?!**

**-Haahaha...Foarte amuzant!Trebuie sa imi faci temele si sa imi alfabetizezi dvd-urile!**

**-Suna rezonabil...Dar doar TE AJUT la teme!**

**-Sa zicem...**

**-Dar ii vei gasi tatalui meu o slujba!**

**-Pe cuvant!**

**-Atunci ne-am inteles!**

**-Super!Ne vedem maine...Sa-mi aduci o cafea mare si fara zahar!**

**-Am inteles , sefu'!zambi Belle dupa care intra in autobuzul care sosise cu cateva secunde inainte.**

**...**

**-Petrecere la Flynn acasa!striga Es in timp ce toti se indreptau spre masina lui , fata cu codite , vineri e petrecere la baiatul asta acasa!Anunta-i si pe prieteni!**

**-WOW!isi deschise Al telefonul.98 de persoane apreciaza pagina creata pentru petrecere!**

**-Cum sa ma descurc cu chestia asta?!In casa mea abia daca incap 2 persoane!Trebuie sa intri in cada ca sa poti sa desfaci masa de calcat!**

**-Nu ca ti-ar folosi la ceva!se uita Pocahontas la camasa lui.**

**-Si cu ce ar trebui sa ii hranesc pe toti?!As putea sa cumpar o punga de jeleuri la 1 leu si 60 de bani si sa o dau pe la toata lumea?!Ar fi ok un jeleu de fiecare!**

**-Ai promis tuturor chipsuri si hamburgeri!ii aminti Phoebus.**

**-Si Basescu a promis ca o sa mareasca salariile si ca o sa isi dea demisia , bun venit in lumea reala!**

**Aladdin ii arunca cheile lui Es pentru a ridica ceva de pe jos...O gramada de foi viu colorate si capsate impreuna...**

**Dupa care intrara toti in masina...Al la volan , Flynn in dreapta si ceilalti , adica Es , Phoebus si Poca in spate...Desi era o gramada de loc , fetele stateau atat de apropiate incat tintele de pe geanta Esmeraldei agatau dresurile lui Poca:**

**-Ia-ti putin geanta , ma deranjeaza rau...**

**-Baba sufera la frumusete!o lovi usor prietena ei pe umar.**

**-Cel sau cea care a zis asta nu era atat de secat de afurisitele de tinte de pe geanta prietenei ei asa ca pune rahatul ala pe jos!**

**-Doar pentru ca te iubesc atat de mult!ii zambi , i-a spune-ne!Cum ti-a mers cu directorul?!**

**-Minunat!E de acord!Cu toate ca doar Tiana i-a explicat , eu eram prea emotionata ca sa vorbesc!**

**-Aaaaa , deci din cauza asta te comportai atat de ciudat de dimineata!pricepu Al...**

**-Asa ceva...**

**-Doamne , era aproape la fel de ciudat ca la petrecerea din primul an cand ti-au dat o bere cu alchool si ai spus ca poti picta cu toate culorile vantului!isi aminti Flynn.**

**-Sau atunci cand erai mai mult ca sigura ca salcia din gradina iti vorbeste!completa Phoebus.**

**-Nu-mi mai amintiti!Oricum , trebuie sa gasesc o tema pentru acel bal pe care vreau sa-l organizam!**

**-Ce zici de un bal mascat?!Sau o tematica a anilor '80?!sugera Esme.**

**-Ti se pare chiar atat de interesant?!intreba Al neimpresionat...Nu stiu , pantaloni din spandex si cantece de-ale Madonnei non-stop!**

**-Aladdin are dreptate , ne trebuie ceva mai revolutionar!se gandi Pocahontas cu voce tare.**

**-Ce zici de o casa gonflabila?!Sau o fantana cu ciocolata?!**

**-Phoebus , va fi un bal nu aniversarea unui pusti de 6 ani!Cu toate ca fantana de ciocolata ar merge!Stii de unde putem sa inchiriem una?**

**-Inchiriem o fantana de bere!striga Flynn.**

**-Nu , nu o facem!isi dadu Poca ochii peste cap.**

**-Bine , nu o facem!Si ma gandeam sa...WOW, FRATEEEE!Uita-te la volan!il scutura Phoebus pr Al in timp ce aproape facea un infarct.**

**-Ce?!Aaa , scuze!**

**-Ce naiba citesti?intreba Flynn luandu-i foile din mana.**

**-Sincer...Habar n-am!Am gasit astea in parc...**

**-Flynn , ce e chestia aia?!Dami-o!ii smulge Es lista din , ce e chestia asta?!**

**-Habar n-am...Tot ce stiu ca e al fetei aleia , Jasmine...**

**-Pare o lista de calitati...Chestii care-i plac la un tip!E lunga , nu gluma lista asta!Sa vedem...Numarul 17:Sa nu aiba nici un piercing ciudat! ...Si numarul 23:Poate recita"The pledge of allegiance" (Angajamentul de credinta)...originalul din 1892...**

**-Un clasic!zambi Phoebus..**

**-Sunt...289 de lucruri pe lista asta!fluiera usor Pocahontas...Numarul 83:"Sa nu poarte sosete macar acasa."**

**-Numarul 99...incepu Esme cu voce tare..."Sa creada si el ca show-ul „2 barbati si jumatate" nu mai e la fel de amuzant dupa ce l-au inlocuit pe Charlie Sheen cu Ashton Kutcher...Chiar daca Ash e mult mai dragut!"**

**-Adica baiatul perfect ar trebui sa fie gay?!intreba Flynn nedumerit incercand sa-si ia notite.**

**-Doar nu-mi spuneti ca mai sunteti indragostiti de fata asta dupa ce ati vazut lista!E nebuna...Genul de nebunie al lui Britney Spears in 2005!**

**-Phoebus , iti bati joc de mine?!Ma' friend , un ghid pentru a o cuceri a aterizat in mainile tale datorita unei gauri spatio-temporale sau...destin , soarta , nu stiu. E un semn de la Iisus!Sau...Budha , Allah , oricare ar fi al tau!**

**-Stii ca avem aceeasi religie , nu?!se uita Aladdin la el.**

**-Nu e chiar primul lucru pe care vreau sa-l aflu de la o persoana...Sa revenim , Iisus!Oricum , daca nu ar trebui sa o fac pe bebica aia sa ma vrea m-as ocupa eu de chestia asta!Oricum , imi trebuie o copie a listei , e aur pur!Accept si format electronic!**

**-De fapt...Flynn are dreptate!incuviinta usor ar fi pentru voi daca fiecare fata ar avea asa ceva!Presupun ca tot ce trebuie sa faci este sa observi ce ii place si ce nu...Si sa ai grija ce sosete iti cumperi!Si un sfat bonus:numarul 173:Nu le purta cu sandale!**

**-Da , asa e!Poti sa adaugi tot felul de mici indicii ca esti baiatul potrivit in fiecare conversatie!Cum ar fi ca nu o sa iti faci niciodata un piercing...Sau ca Ashton e dragut!Si fata are dreptate , baiatul e chiar scump!**

**-Pai...daca voi ,baieti ,credeti asta...murmura el cu un zambet abia vizibil pe fata.**

**Yeeeeey!Capitol nou!**

**Ok , clarificarile...**

**Am primit mai multe mesaje pe deviant art cum ca le-am facut pe Jane si Megara prea imature...CREDETI-MA!Multe profesoare mai batrane decat ele sunt imature!Si in plus , atat ele cat si Jim , Milo , Hercules , Kida siii Tarzan au in jur de 20 de ani...Deci tineri!Degeaba avem senzatia ca oamenii trecuti de 20 de ani sunt mai maturi si mai sofisticati deodata...CABOOM!Eii , nu!**

**Urmatoarea clarificare...daca am citit atent pana aici , stim ca Jazzy a scornit lista doar ca...Nici un baiat sa nu fie „indeajuns de buna" si deci...E in mare parte falsa!Ea inca adora 2 barbati si jumatate...si chiar si umorul lui Ashton! Deci viata dragului nostru Al va deveni...INTERESANTA!(De abia asteptam sa scriem despre asta , stiti?!)**

**Este Adam un prostscris social care nu poate sa aiba fete decat daca le are la mana cu ceva?!Sau isi vrea doar DVD-urile alfabetizate?!Sau AMBELE?!**

**Siii , Tiana si Poca vor organiza balul!Aveti vreo idee?!O tema sau ceva?Vom aduce cocaina columbiana si stripteuzele la care viseaza Flynn?**

**Nu vad de ce nu!**

**Oare Gaston si gasca lui de sobolani ii vor face viata lui Belle un calvar chiar si cu Adam prin preajma?!**

**Ce va fi la petrecerea unicului si inegalabilului Flynn Rider?!Ok , Mike Rotch!Am auzit ca un transport de hasis cu tot cu Kate del Castillo vin tocmai din Spania!INTERESTIIIIING!**

**Asa , si...Daca inca nu stiti nici o melodie de-a lui Avril ...IMI E SCARBA DE VOI!**

**XII-Toate bune si frumoase**

**Belle astepta in fata scolii de dimineata...Avea cafeaua in mana...Daca Adam ar ajunge mai repede...Deja s-au intamplat 2 chestii!In primul rand:un tip , prieten de-al lui Gaston , veni la ea si intreba:"Hei , fata!Ce mai face sotu-tau?!Stii tu , ala de care voiai sa scapi!"...Fata...Deci nici macar nu mai stiau cum o cheama! Asta e de bine!Si al doilea...Tripletele blonde impreuna cu alte vreo 3 prietene se oprira in fata ei si se holbara circa 2 minute intregi!Nu , nu au spus nimic ,dar privirea lore arzatoare vorbea de la sine!**

**-Aici erai!se auzi vocea lui Adam.**

**-Neata!il saluta Belle oferindu-i respectuoasa cafeaua mare fara zahar.**

**-Asta e rece!**

**-Pai...A trebuit sa merg in oras ca sa o cumpar pentru ca doar acolo se vinde fara zahar si dupa am luat autobuzul pana aici , ai intarziat si tu 10 minute deci... inteleg de ce e rece!**

**-Mda...**

**-M-a cam...Costat bani!**

**Adam scoase 50 de dolari din buzunar si i-i baga lui Belle in geanta:**

**-Stii...nu a costat chiar atat de mult!**

**-Asta e si pentru pranz!Nu o sa merg in cantina , urasc locul ala!Asa ca te duci tu acolo si imi iei si mie ceva!**

**-Sigur...**

**Tipul care se loase mai devreme de ea vru sa mai rada putin , dar imediat ce se apropie Adam ii arunca o privire ucigatoare , care il facu sa renunte!**

**...**

**Tiana statea in banca ei , cu cateva minute de a incepe ora , repetandu-si la matematica si incercand sa se faca ca nu ii observa pe Flynn , Aladdin si Esmeralda care se uitau la ea staruitor:**

**-Nu!striga ea inainte ca oricine altcineva sa inceapa sa spuna ceva.**

**-Te rugaaaaam ,Tia!o implora Es cu mainile incrucisate.**

**-Nu!**

**-O sa te iubim pentru totdeauna?!incerca si inscriem in clubul tau de lectura!Te scot la un suc!**

**-Nu!**

**-Pe bune , imploram aici!Te rog!Te rog dulce!**

**-Am spus nu , Flynn!**

**-Ce-ar fi sa nu te mai gandesti la acesti 2 flacai si sa-mi dai raspunsurile?!**

**Stii...fete care sustin alte fete in aceasta societate si comunitate umana dominata de barbati?!Iti umple inima de bucurie!**

**-Frumoasa incercare , Esmeralda!**

**-Tradatoareo!strigara Al si Flynn in acelasi timp.**

**-A meritat sa ince...**

**-Iti dau bani!propuse Al.**

**-Da , el o sa iti dea bani!incuraja Flynn.**

**Tiana incerca sa isi intoarca banca , dar bineinteles ei o urmarira cu acei ochi mari de incerca sa se uite peste caietul ei de notite , dar il acoperi imediat cu mana.**

**-De ce voi 3 nu va apucati sa va faceti temele?!Puteti sa faceti ca si Phoebus si sa le copiati de la sfarsit sau de la mama voastra care munceste o dupa-amiaza intreaga la ele!**

**Toti 3 se uitau la ea cu o figura gen:"Da , parca n-am ceva mai bun de facut!"**

**-Da , trebuia sa imi imaginez...**

**Cei 3 se uitara unul la altul pentru 3 secunde dupa care incepura in cor:**

**-Te rugam , rugam , rugam , rugam , rugaaaam!**

**-NU!**

**-Doamne...Trebuia sa spui nu de prima data!pleca Al cu ochi de catelusi.**

**-Presupun ca ne vedem , Tia!Nu la anul , pentru ca o sa raman clar repetenta! Biata mama...Sa aiba un copil atat de oropsit de soarta!**

**-Ahhhh!**

**Tiana era foarte disperata cu balul...Avea impresia ca ea avea sa organizeze totul , ca de obicei!Da , la inceput sunt o groaza de voluntari , dar incetul cu incetul renunta toti...**

**Deodata Phoebus intra in se ridica de pe scaun si se avanta spre usa:**

**-Phoebus , prietenul meu cel mai bun!**

**-Heeey , credeam ca eu sunt cel mai bun prieten al tau!se mira Flynn.**

**-Ti-ai facut tema?**

**-Nu...**

**-Atunci ciocu' mic!**

**-Voi baieti nu v-ati facut tema , haa?!ii intreba Phoebus punandu-si ghiozdanul pe banca si scotand caietul plin cu rezolvari.**

**-Daaa!Ramanem datori , bro!spun ceilalti 2 prieteni luand caietul.**

**Phoebus se aseza la locul lui , langa Tiana:**

**-Nu trebuia sa le dai caietul!**

**-Neee , nu sunt baieti rai!Si ei m-au ajutat la greu!**

**-Doar ca...Noi ne petrecem timpul liber studiind teorii si rezolvand probleme in timp ce ei vorbesc pe facebook si rad cu gura pana la urechi cand se uita la CanCan Tv sau Povestiri de noapte...Si poate nici mie nu imi convine sa imi petrec timpul liber invatand atat dar o fac!Si suntem in ultimul an , daca nu invatam acum nu o vom face niciodata!Si muncim toata noaptea si nesimtitii astia pretind ca...**

**Tiana se opri...Nesimtiti?!De cand putea sa zica una ca asta despre colegii ei? Phoebus aproba tacut intr-o oarecare masura.**

**-Ahh , scuze!Doar ca am atatea chestii de facut si...**

**-Cumva faza aia cu balul?**

**-Daa...dadu Tia afirmativ din cap...Nici nu m-am apucat de treaba si deja sunt groaznic de stresata!Si programul meu e atat de plin!Nu stiu cum sa ma mai descurc!La serviciu nu pot renunta , am nevoie de bani!**

**-Atunci...studiezi mai putin?**

**Tiana se uita la el ingrozita... De parca ar fi vrut sa arda de vie o catelusa! DISCRIMINARE!**

**-Ok , a fost doar o sugestie!**

**-Ahh...Nu o pot dezamagi pe Pocahontas!Trebuie sa ma apuc sa...cumpar decoratiuni , mancare , bauturi ...**

**-WOW!Daca tu faci toate astea...Ce mai face Pocahontas?**

**-Habar n-am!**

**-Adica nu ai vorbit cu ea?Nu v-ati impartit sarcinile?**

**-Nu chiar!**

**-Pai...Eu sunt sigur ca ar vrea mai mult ca sigur sa preia multe din chestiile astea!Pana la urma a fost ideea ei , nu?**

**-Asa ceva...**

**-Deci pentru inceput cred ca trebuie sa faceti un comitet sau ceva!**

**-Pentru?**

**-Pai...Am auzit ca acolo vede toata lumea ce trebuie sa faca!Pare cool!**

**-Dar...cine sa fie in acest comitet?**

**-Al , Es!striga Phoebus intorcandu-se spre cei 2 care stateau exact in spatele lui.**

**-Da?!**

**-Vreti sa faceti parte dintr-un comitet?!**

**-Comitet pentru...**

**-Bal!**

**-Mie-mi pare cool!Trece-ma pe lista , Tia!zambi Aladdin.**

**-Si eu vreau!facu Esme cu ochiul.**

**-Vezi?!Mai intrebi inca vreo 4-5 persoane si gata!**

**...**

**-Viata mea e ruinata!striga Aurora , in timp ce se afla langa Snowy si Cindy in mijlocul orei de fapt nimeni nu facea altceva decat sa palavrageasca.**

**-Nu e atat de rau...incerca Cindy sa o consoleze...Poti oricand sa mai organizezi alta proba!**

**-Nu , nu , nu pot!Am avut pana acum 2!Una la care m-am descurcat ca naiba si am speriat toate posibilele candidate!Si aia de acum o ora care a fost organizata mai mult de Gissele decat de mine , unde nu a venit nimeni! Si... ganditi-va la regionale!Avem nevoie de o zburatoare doar ca sa intram in competitie!(cea care trebuie aruncata in aer)**

**-Zburatoare...tipa pe care o aruncati de colo-colo?!intreba Cindy confuza.**

**-Aha...**

**-Pai,...Pana gasiti pe cineva indeajuns de bun puteti sa puneti un...inlocuitor sau ceva!Un zburator provizoriu!Aveti asa ceva?!**

**-Pai...Arista cred!**

**Snowy iesi din clasa pentru a duce catalogul la secretariar si a chema medicul ... Geppeto suferise un miiiic si Cindy continuare discutia ca si cum nimic nu s-a intamplat:**

**-E o idee genialaa!batu Aurora din palme.**

**-Stiiiiu!Si acum...trebuie doar sa o inlocuiesc cu cineva!**

**-Exact!**

**-Tot ce face ea este sa stea la baza piramidei deci...**

**-Poti sa iei pe cineva si fara foarte multa experienta!**

**-Daaaa...Cineva mediocru care nu are nici o legatura cu majoretele!**

**-Aha...**

**-Oricine...**

**-Da!**

**-Vrei sa fii tu?!**

**-Da , sigu...Stai , ce?!**

**-Ai spus ca nu e chiar atat de greeeeu...Te rooooog!**

**-Nu...**

**-Te rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooog!**

**-Ahhh...Ma mai gandesc!**

**-Daaaaa!**

**-Nu a fost un „da"!**

**-Nu a fost nici un „nu"!**

**Snowy intra in clasa , doctorul veni cu o targa si il lua pe Geppeto , iar imediat intra domnisoara Anita , diriginta celor din anul 2:**

**-Buna , copii!**

**-Buna ziua , domnisoara Anita!se ridicara toti in picioare.**

**-Salut , fetelor!zambi ea apropiandu-se de banca celor 3 prietene.**

**-Buna ziua!**

**-Si...La ce lucrati voi?**

**-Un ceas cu cuc...Cred!incerca Snow sa-si aminteasca.**

**-Mai bine lasati atelierul si mergeti la domnsioara Devile in vizita!O sa va trebuiasca putin ajutor!L-am auzit pe domnul Walt spunand ceva de un bal! Ar fi foarte dragut daca v-ati face propriile voastre rochii!Fetitele mele asa fac! **

**(Nu stiti cat de mult isi iubeste domnisoara Anita „copiii"...Adica elevii la care este diriginta!Si ei o iubesc pe ea!Enorm de mult!)**

**-Cat de tare este ideea!se emotiona stiu daca sa o fac un roz aprins sau turcoaz...**

**-De ce nu ar fi putin din ambele?ii sugera Anita.**

**-Asta ar fi atat de taree!striga Cindy.O sa merg chiar acum la domnisoara nevoie de material.**

**-Ahh...Nu stiu cum sa o conving pe Cindy sa faca parte din bosumfla Aurora.**

**-Ce-ar fi sa...ii cumperi pranzul in fiecare zi?!Sau sa...O complimentezi neincetat?!**

**-Nu cred ca ar merge asta...**

**-Gata , stiu!Ai numarul lui Charming?!**

**-Bineinteles!Am numarul tuturor baietilor si fetelor din cam toata scoala!**

**-Imi dai putin telefonul?!Trebuie sa ii trimit un mesaaj...zambi Sonw malefic.**

**...**

**Jas , Ari si Punz stateau pe iarba...Ariel si Rapunzel vorbeau , in timp ce Jazzy practica yoga:**

**-De ce face chestia asta?intreba Punzie nedumerita.**

**-Linistire sufleteasca , cred...De multe ori ii vine sa dea si ea cate un pumn! Ma rog , si iti ziceam de trupa...La inceput sa numea „Baietii pierduti" dar au trebuit sa inlocuiasca tobosarul cu Audrey , asa ca acum se numeste „ A doua stea la dreapta"!**

**-Cat de tareee!**

**-Stiu!Bine , o mai prescurteaza si ii spun doar „A doua stea"...Dar suna la fel de cool!Ideea a venit de la Wendy , iubita lui Peter!**

**-Si...O sa mergi in concerte cu ei si chestii? **

**-Deocamdata nu!Adica...as vrea!Dar inca sunt la faza cu exercitiul...Stii , pentru un start maret!Inca nu avem nici un cantec original dar...presupun ca , cu timpul , am putea sa ne dezvoltam!**

**-Ce dragut!Dar nu ti-ar fi jena sa canti in fara a milioane de oameni?**

**-Cred ca la inceput da...Dar apoi m-as obisnui!Sa fiu o vedeta la fel de faimoasa ca Selena Gomez...Mai bine , Harry Styles!**

**-Astia sunt vedete?!intreba Jas doar copii care au doar 2 piese bune si sunt genul de idoli ai adolescentilor...Ii ador si eu , dar nu ii pot numi artisti adevarati!**

**-Ce e drept , e drept!aproba Ari.**

**Deodata Mulan se arunca si ea pe iarba:**

**-Nu...imi mai...simt...picioarele!**

**-Ia apa mea!ii intinde Rapunzel sitcla.**

**-Multumesc...**

**Ati crede ca da , echipa de atletism are un singur antrenament pe saptamana!Da , de unde!3 zile din 5 , au antrenament in pauza de masa:**

**-Mai bine ti-ai lua un deodorant sau ceva...In jumatate de ora o sa mirosi ca un sconcs!**

**-...Si eu te iubesc , Ariel...**

**-Am spus doar!**

**-Ahhh...Nu mai poooot!**

**-Alarmaaa!atentiona Fraierescu se apropie.**

**Si exact asa se sosi:**

**-Mulan , nu cred ca am dat pauza!Asta este ora de antrenament , nu ora"stau si palavragesc cu prietenele mele"!**

**-Stiu , domnule , doar ca...Am nevoie de o pauza!**

**-Crezi ca e corect ca toti ceilalti sa alerge cat tu „faci o pauza"?!O sa pun asta pe seama lenei tale!**

**-Ea nu e lenesa!striga Jas doar atat de rau cu ea pentru ca...**

**Dar inainte sa termine , Punz se ridica si ii acoperi gura , dupa care o trase usor inapoi pe iarba:**

**-Shang...mormai Mulan...Am nevoie doar de...Nu stiu , 10 minute!**

**-Am inteleeees , 10 minute!OK!**

**-Multume...**

**Shang se intoarse spre restul alergatorilor:**

**-Hey , baieti!Stiu ca abia ati terminat , dar Mulan are nevoie de o pauza!Asa ca ea o sa stea jos 10 minute!Pana atunci voi...alergati!**

**-Haaaai , maaaa...se enervara toti am terminat!**

**-Shang!Nu poti sa faci asta , nu e corect!incerca Mulan sa explice.**

**-Nu-i asa?!Treci inapoi la alergat , acum!Si voi 3...Dispareti de aici!**

**Era clar ca Jasmine voia sa zica ceva , ceva foarte dragut... Slava Cerului ca Punz ii acoperi din nou gura si o tari in scoala.**

**...**

**Punz isi deschidea vestiarul...Era mai mult ca sigura ca nu isi va uita niciodata combinatia...Dupa ce patise Flynn ca sa il deschida!Inca se mai vedeau urmele de sange:**

**-Ahhhh , tipul ala e atat de enervant!Trebuia sa il bat!se bosumfla Ariel.**

**-Cu miscarile tale de kung fu?!zambi Jasmine.**

**-Da , cu miscarile mele de kung fu!Mergeam la el si ZBANG! POC! BOOOM! gesticula Ari.**

**-Frumoasa misari , roscovano!glumi cu o gasca de prieteni...Si Peter era pe acolo...Vii sa mananci cu noi?!Poate sa vina si papusa bruneta!**

**-Nu , multumesc , 49 cent!glumi Jasmine.**

**-Esti cool!Roscato , vii?!**

**Ari se uita rugatoare la Jazzy:**

**-Ahhh...Haide , mergi!**

**-Yeeey!**

**-Haa...Sunt draguti impreuna , nu?remarca Rapunzel.**

**-Hmmm...Da , chiar sunt!Sa mergem si noi la cantina!Mai sunt cam...20 de minute de pauza!**

**-Hai!**

**...**

**Aladdin nu prea intelegea care e faza cu cantina...Preturi mari si mancare naspa!Si avea doar 100 de dolari la el deci...Nu erau foarte multe de facut... Sa ia o budinca?!Asta parea cea mai normala...Se uita atent la toate chestiile si vazu cu coada ochiului o sclipire de un roz aprins...Isi intoarse privirea ca sa vada ce Doamne poate fi atat de strident si atunci o vazu...JASMINE!Purta o fusta lunga , vaporoasa , roz , cum am spus , un maieu alb care venea pana deasupra buricului , un fel de batic pentru soare , la fel de roz , cateva suvite care ii ieseau din el alcatuiau un voluminos bineinteles , multe , multe accesorii!Un lantisor cu bufnita , altul cu un porumbel , multe bratari in toate culorile posibile si o pereche de cercei lungi , cu o culoare identica cu cea a lantisoarelor...WOW!Si el era imbracat in blugi , tricou cu metalica , o geaca de piele si un lantisor cu colt...Si bineinteles nelipsita caciula care dadea un look swag!Nu puteai sa compari asta , frate!(Limbaj de cartier , see?!)**

**Totusi , si ea isi dadu seama ca se holba de ceva timp la ea(nu poti sa faci o descriere atat de detaliata in 2 secunde) asa ca se uita cam ciudat la el...Totusi , si ei i se parea ca el e dragut!Lista , Jasmine , lista!Nu iti trebuie baieti!Baietii sunt bleahhh!Iti amintesti?! Al incerca sa zambeasca ca sa nu para suspicios... Si ea ii zambi se intoarse si dadu sa plece dar:**

**-Scuza-ma...Cat costa budinca?Nu prea mananc de la cantina si ...Chiar nu stiu preturile!**

**-Nici o problema!2 dolari!**

**-Multumesc mult!**

**-Mda...E acolo lista de preturi!spune el aratandu-i peretele.**

**-Off...Acum chiar par stupida!incepu ea sa rada.**

**Mamaa , era atat de draguta cand radea!-asta gandea Al.**

**Jazzy isi scoase din geanta portofelul...Nimic!**

**-Scuza-ma ...Din nou!zambi ea din nou...Aici nu se plateste cu cardul , nu?!**

**-Nu prea cred!incepu el sa rada.**

**-Ehh , atunci presupun ca o sa fac foamea!Ne mai vedem noi!Pa!**

**-Stai!Iti cumpar eu budinca!Nu e mare branza!**

**-Oo , chiar nu trebuie!Pe bune acum , o sa...**

**-Nu e mare lucru!2 dolari!**

**-Oricum , tot e adorabil...**

**-Hee...Nu chiar!Poftim!**

**-Multumesc mult!**

**Flynn se apropie imediat de ei:**

**-Salut , papusico!**

**-Ryder...raspunse ea sec.**

**-WOW , frate , budinca!Vreau si eu!**

**-Scuze , nu mai am bani!**

**-Aha , cum sa nu...**

**-Nu ai platit cu o banconota de 100?!ii aminti Jasmine.**

**-Aaa , daaa...incerca Al sa se faca ca intr-adevar a ...scose 50 de dolari din buzunar si ii arunca lui -ti de cap!**

**-YES!**

**-Deci , Jasmine...**

**Jas isi ridica sprancenele suspicioasa:**

**-Scuza-ma , dar de unde stii cum ma cheama?!**

**-Eu...Cand ti-ai deschis portofelul!Era scris pe unul din carduri!**

**-WOW , dar stiu ca ai o vedere chiar buna!**

**-Merci!**

**-Da , pentru nimic...**

**-Esti foarte scump , dar prietena mea mi-a pastrat un loc aco...Stai , te cunosc de undeva!Esti baiatul ala dragut care statea langa blondul ala!Cand eram langa vestiarul lui Punzie!**

**Atunci Jas simtea ca moare!A spus dragut!Chiar a spus „dragut"!Si el a auzit!**

**-Da...Eu...baiatul ala...Ma mir ca ti-ai amintit!**

**-Pai...poate nu pot sa te uit prea usor...Ohh , GOD , alta prostie... Adica...Nimeni nu te poate uita!Ceva la fata ta!Poate ochii...In care te pierzi atat de usor...Atat de stralucitori si ada...Sau nasul!E probabil nasul!Cam carn!**

**Daca era la un concurs de spus prostii pe banda rulanta sigur ar fi castigat!Se simtea atat de groaznic!**

**-Da...Merci...Cred!**

**-Trebuie sa plec , pa-pa!**

**-Stai , Jas , eu...**

„**O , Doamne , Jas!Mi-a spus Jas!De ce simt chestia asta pentru baiatul astaaa?!"**

**-Da?!**

**-E...o chestie...cum se...Petrecere , asa!O petrecere la care merg vinerea asta! Si ... daca ai vrea sa mergi cu mi...**

**-Eu , da , doar ca...Nu pot!Imi pare atat de rau , chiar nu pot ...Eu...Am o lista si...**

**-Ehh...Nu-i nimic!E ok , inteleg!Toate bune si frumoasa!**

„**Fuck , nu-mi vine sa cred ca am spus porcaria asta de proverb sau ce naiba o fi!"**

**-Eu...Chiar trebuie sa plec!Multumesc de budinca...**

**-E ok...See ya!**

**-Da , see ya!Adica nu...Nu la petrecere daca intelegi pentru ca eu nu pot!Pentru ca...Te ador , si nu stiu ce am patit pentru ca n-am mai simtit niciodata asta dar am o lista si principii si femeia nu e un trofeu si...Pa!**

**...**

**Charlotte , Tia , Es , Pocahontas si Al se plimbau pe hol:**

**-Babe , gata , nu trebuie sa fii dezamagit!Sa ne ocupam de dans , nu?! Fata aia e moarta dupa tine!Ai spus ceva de 2 barbati si jumatate?!Sau sosetele ciudate?!Sau piercing-uri?!**

**-Ce s-a intamplat , ursuletule?!ii lua Lottie capul intre maini.E ok , daca vrei sa ma inviti pe mine la bal o sa te accept fara nici o problema!**

**-Hee...Charlotte ...Deocamdata...Vrei sa vii cu mine la petrecerea de vineri la Flynn aca...**

**-Ooo , Doamne , daaa!il lua ea in brate , ma bucur enorm de mult ca sunt in comitetul pentru bal!Si daca domnul Walt ar observa activitatea mea sigur m-ar pune ca sef de comitet pentru organizarea balului bobocilor la sfarsit de an!Si dupa o sa implinesc 18 ani si ne vom casatori , nu ursulet?!**

**-Aha...**

**-Ok , te-am inregistrat!Trebuie sa mai gasesc un preot care cununa ilegal! Oricum , pentru bal...Am putea sa inchiriem o minge disco , o podea stralucitoare pentru dans si asa mai departe!**

**-Ne mai gandim la asta , Lottie!o batu usor Tia pe insemna clar NU!**

**-Sa facem o chestie cu manutele in aer!La 3...Ursuletule , pune mana!Asa!1 , 2 , 3 !Comitetul pentru bal!**

**-Comitetul pentru bal...strigara si ceilalti , mai mult sau mai putin entuziasmati.**

**Deodata Naveen aparu , luand-o pe Esme de gat...Ea se trase usor mai incolo:**

**-Ce faceti aici?!**

**-Pregatim ceva...Suntem in comitetul pentru bal!ii explica Poca.**

**-Un bal?!Cool!La mine acasa organizam o groaza de baluri!Cu jazz , fetele erau in rochii lungi si frumoase , mancare buna...As putea sa fiu si eu in comitet?!Am o groaza de idei!**

**-Mda , nu stiu ce sa zic...incerca Es sa ii distruga speranta.**

**-Bun venit in comitet , Naveen!zambi Pocahontas.**

**-COOL!Sa facem chestia aia cu manutele!La 3!**

**-Comitetul pentru bal!strigara toti , din nou , mai mult sau mai putin entuziasmati!**

**...**

**Aladdin , Esme si Flynn asteptau in parcare...Da , toti il asteptau pe Phoebus care ramasese putin in clasa ca sa ii arate lui Jafar portofoliul lui complet la fizica! E asa ciudat cand un prost se desteapta deodata! Oricum , Es si Al vorbeau despre proiectul la biologie pe care trebuiau sa il faca impreuna , iar Flynn...Statea pe asfalt , folosindu-si ghiozdanul pe post de perna si puloverul ca...ochelari de soare:**

**-Frate , o sa adormi chiar aici , chiar acum?!il intreba Aladdin.**

**-Da , cam asta ar fi planul!**

**-Si...de ce atat de obosit?!Nu ca mi-ar pasa dar...se uita Esmeralda la el.**

**-E greu sa organizezi o petrecere!Adica...vin aproape toti seniorii!Tipi pe care nu ii stiu!Tipi pe care nu vreau sa ii stiu!Tipi de care in toti acesti 4 ani am incercat sa scap...**

**-Si...ce ai planificat pana acum?!il privi Es nu foarte impresionata.**

**-NIMIC!**

**-Nimic?!se mira Aladdin.**

**-Da , nimic!M-am gandit sa incep...dar imi era prea lene!**

**-Dragut!dadu Esmeralda ochii peste ...Cum mai merge treaba cu Rapunzel?!Ai invitat-o la petrecere?**

**-M-am gandit sa o vrajesc la scoala...Nu mi se pare ca o petrecere de oameni mari e buna pentru un bobocel ca ea!**

**-Crezi ca o sa strice tot?!**

**-Sunt convins!O sa vina probabil cu o paturica , un ursulet si periuta de dinti!Nu putem uita de ea...**

**-Uite-o , iese din scoala!**

**-Ascunde-ma , ascunde-ma!isi arunca Flynn puloverul pe cap.**

**-De ce?!Hey , fata!Da , tu!Vino putin!o chema Esmeralda.**

**-Finut , Esmeralda , finut!**

**-Stilul meu propriu!Flynn vrea sa te invite la petrecerea lu...**

**-Ma lasi pe mine?!Asa , bun!Baby , vineri seara , acasa la mine , party!Sa fi acolo!**

**-WOW , o petrecere...Nu am mai fost niciodata la una!Ei , doar la cele de Craciun...In familie!Nici nu stiu daca mama o sa ma lase si...**

**-Atunci fugi de acasa!Dormi la mine!**

**-Ai mai multe paturi?!**

**-Am un pat pe care putem sa il impartim!**

**-Aha...Patetic!dadu Esme ochii peste cap.**

**-Da , a fost o replica putiiiin patetica!zambi Punz.**

**-Nu , ma refeream la Flynn!In general!**

**-In principiu da , as vrea sa vin...Cred...Ooo , uite , a iesit si Jasmine!Jazzy , vino aici!**

**-Ascunde-ma , ascunde-ma!striga si Aladdin ascunzandu-se in spatele lui Es.**

**-Da?!**

**-Flynn m-a invitat la petrecerea lui si...Flynn , poate veni si Jas?!Eu...nu prea fac nimic fara ea!**

**-Pai...vezi ca...Eu...**

**-Nu vreau sa deranjez , Flynn...Doar ca...ALADDIN!striga ea observandu-l. Am gresit , gresit , gresit!Accept invitatia!**

**-Da , invitatia...incerca si Flynn sa e ca invitatia nu prea mai e valabila , nu Al?!**

**-Pai...Faza e ca...Ba da , mai e!**

**-Super!Uite numarul meu!Ma iei la 7!**

**-Normal!**

**-YEEEY!Vine si Jazzy!S-a facut , Flynn!O sa vin!**

**...**

**-Nu-mi vine sa cred ca mi-ai facut asta!Cand te credeam...prietenul meu cel mai bun!Intai ma minti ca nu mai ai bani , apoi o inviti la petrecerea mea...Apoi refuza...Si apoi accepta!se bosumfla Flynn.**

**Erau deja in drum spre casa , in masina lui Al:**

**-Uite ce e , Flynn...Poti sa te superi , dar ea totusi...VINE!zambetul lui Aladdin se putea vedea clar in oglinda retrovizoare.**

**-Acum nu ma ajuta la nimic ca Rapunzel o sa fie acolo!Pentru ca o sa stea exact langa ea , una langa alta , o sa o protejeze ca o cea mai buna prietena draguta , dragalasa , altruista si minunata e ea!Frate , fata asta e atat de SEXY! **

**Toti se uitaula el inspaimantati:**

**-Da , ok , inca sunt obsedat de ea...Foarte...Oricum , mai bine as recunoaste... Da , ati castigat pariul!Sper ca sunteti mandrii!Nici macar nu imi pot folosi miscarile pe ea?!**

**-WOW , pune pe pauza!Miscari?!Pe bune?!intreba Es.**

**-Exact , miscari!**

**-Cumva „miscare" se numeste purtarea ta de nesimtit?!**

**-Toata lumea stie , fetitele bune adora baietii rai!ii explica el.**

**-Ai spus" putem imparti patul meu"!ii reaminti Esmeralda.**

**-Ryder , esti dezgustator!se scarbi Phoebus de-a , comportamentul asta functiona 2 ani la o petrecere i-a spus unei fete ca mai bine s-ar sinucide caci ar face un bine umanitatii...Dupa fata aia l-a urmarittoata noaptea...Si i-a spus ca il iubeste!**

**-Aham...Multumesc , tradatorule!Oricum...Am miscarile mele?!Da , domnule! Si da , s-ar putea ca eu si fata asta sa impartim la propriu patul meu , daca ma intelegi!**

**-Atat de dezgustator!**

**Yeeey , am terminat capitolul XII!Avand in vedere ca urmatorul capitol e cu ghinion...Ei bine , atunci va fi petrecerea ca sa mai inseninam putin situatia!**

**Off , mititca Belle chinuita de toti nesimtitii de fotbalisti!Bine ca Adam e aici ca sa sparga cateva fete!ZBANG!**

**Whohoo , bravo comitetului pentru bal!Ador sa vorbesc despre copiii astia! Atat de determinati!V-ati intrebat macar o clipa ce v-a spune Lottie atunci cand va afla ca a fost „parasita in fata altarului"...E deja marti , vineri e petrecerea , deci Aladdin mai are 3 zile ca sa ii spuna...2 , in una din ele trebuie sa fuga in Noua Zeelanda ca sa scape de tristetea ei!Mititica **

**Shang e atat de suparat!Biata Mulan , o sa aiba ceva de munca ca sa il inmoaie putin!**

**Acum ne concentram putin pe Aurora , Snow si Cindy!Cum credeti ca o vor convinge pe Cindy sa faca parte din echipa?!Cum il vor folosi pe Charming?! Cum va reactiona Arista cand va afla ca e noua „zburatoare"?**

**OOOOOOOO , DOAMNE!In sfarsit am inceput conexiunea Jazzy&Al... Ati asteptat cumintei inceputul , si eu la fel , dar ZBANG! a inceput o lunga poveste de dragoste!**

**In capitolul urmator:**

**Al va folosi cea mai secreta arma de pe lista ca sa ii fure inima frumoasei noastre Jas!**

**Si Flynn are un fel de plan pentru a o cuceri pe Punz , vedem in capitolul urmator care!**

**Naveen va face o miscare pentru a cuceri o fata din anul 4...Nu zic care!**

**O sa avem o problema grava de garderoba!**

**Cineva v-a fi pus intr-o situatie periculoasa!(pericol , oameni , pericol)**

**Dar...va ajunge la timp hasisul cu tot cu draga noastra Kate del Castillo?!Sau stripteuzele angajate online?!**

◦**VOM AFLA IN CAPITOLUL URMATOR!◦**


End file.
